


Autio maa

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Sodan jälkeen Sirius Black ja Fleur Weasley ratsastavat syvälle länteen korjaamaan vanhoja virheitä.





	Autio maa

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitin tätä tarinaa maaliskuussa, hyydyin vähäksi aikaa, ja kirjoitin nyt kesällä tämän vihdoin loppuun. Tämä koostuu pienistä, noin 2500 sanan mittaisista luvuista, mutta lisään tämän tänne A03:een nyt ihan kerralla kokonaan. Melankoliaa on ja romantiikkaa ja vanhojen surujen ja ilojen muistelua, avara taivas ja tyhjä maa, kasvimaan kitkemistä ja heppoja. Ja tulkaa moikkaamaan myös [tumblr:n puolelle](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Tarinan nimen inspiraationa on T.S. Eliotin runo The Waste Land, jota en tosin suinkaan ole lukenut. Kuulemma on hyvä.

1.

He olivat jo ratsastaneet ainakin kymmenen päivää, kun hän alkoi miettiä miksi Fleur oli lähtenyt hänen mukaansa. Virginiassa se oli vaikuttanut niin selvältä ettei sitä ollut tarvinnut edes kysyä, mutta nyt hän toivoi että olisi kysynyt. Kyllä hän tiesi että Bill Weasley oli kuollut Petersburgissa maaliskuussa ja ettei Fleurilla ollut enää ketään niin kuin ei hänelläkään. Mutta nyt oli jo kesäkuu. Varmaan Fleur olisi ollut onneton mieluummin jossain muualla kuin täällä keskellä erämaata hänen kanssaan. Onneksi Fleur sentään puhui huomattavasti enemmän englantia kuin silloin kun hän oli nähnyt tämän ensimmäisen kerran vuonna 1861 vähän sen jälkeen kun taistelut olivat alkaneet. Fleur oli toki ollut häämekossaan hyvin kaunis jos piti sellaisesta, mutta kun hän oli onnitellut naista, tämä oli vastannut ranskaksi.

Nyt hän otti hatun päästään ja koetti nukkua. Tuuli kasasi hiekkaa viltin päälle ja sammuneen nuotion toisella puolella Fleur oli kääntynyt kyljelleen ja kuorsasi kevyesti. Hän oli melkein säikähtänyt ensimmäisenä yönä kun oli juuri ollut nukahtamassa ja Fleur oli alkanut kuorsata. Sitten hän oli nauranut itselleen mutta tietenkin äänettömästi jottei Fleur heräisi. Mitä helvettiä hän muka tiesi naisista, niin että ei kai ollut ihmeellistä jos hän yllättyi siitä, että naisetkin kuorsasivat. Myöhemmin kyllä kävi melko selväksi että Fleur oli useimmissa asioissa kuin hän, kävi kusella ja paskalla ihan niin kuin hänkin ja haukkui häntä kirosanoilla jotka hän oli itse opettanut Fleurille. Hän oli ilmeisesti aliarvioinut Fleurin pahasti, tai ehkä yliarvioinut, miten sen nyt otti. Mutta kaiken kaikkiaan hän oli iloinen että hänellä oli seuraa, eikä Fleur ollut lainkaan kurja seuralainen. Vaikka hän ryhtyi pohtimaan, miksi Fleur oli lähtenyt Virginiasta kauas länteen etsimään kahta ihmistä joita he eivät olleet nähneet yli vuoteen, se ei johtunut siitä että hän olisi halunnut päästä Fleurista eroon.

Oikeastaan hänen olisi kai pitänyt miettiä, miksi hitossa hän itse oli lähtenyt. Sota oli ohi. Jos hän olisi halunnut paeta, hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä se aiemmin. Ja rehellisesti sanottuna hän oli ajatellut lähtemistä monta kertaa. Hän vain ei ollut koskaan saanut aikaiseksi häipyä. Mutta nyt etelävaltiot olivat antautuneet ja tilanne oli kaikin puolin sekava mutta kuitenkin melko rauhallinen. Hän olisi voinut palata perhetilalle Louisianaan. Siellä hän olisi katsellut kuistilla jonka valkoinen maali varmaan rapistui jo, kuinka pellot kasvoivat puuvillaa jota kukaan ei korjannut.

Joinain erityisen pitkinä öinä hän mietti, oliko äiti yhä elossa ja kuinka tämä mahtoi selvitä nyt ja oliko kukaan jäänyt tilalle vai olivatko kaikki lähteneet. Hän oli melko varma että Oljo oli yhä siellä. Oli mahdotonta kuvitella sitä paikkaa ilman Oljoa tai Oljoa ilman sitä paikkaa. Mutta sattumoisin hän oli aina vihannut Oljoa, ehkä siksi että tämä oli kavaltanut kaikki hänen salaisuutensa äidille, niin kuin sen miten hän oli suudellut James Potteria kärryvajan takana joskus hyvin kauan sitten kun he olivat olleet ehkä viisitoistavuotiaita. Hän mietti vähän aikaa Jamesia ja sitä kesää ja sitä kuinka sydän oli hakannut niin että hän oli pelännyt sen tulevan ulos kurkusta, ja sitten hän ajatteli Lily Evansia joka oli lopulta elänyt minuutin pitempään kuin James, ja tietenkin Harrya. Hän oli itse ratsastanut Harry sylissään Richmondiin, ja muutaman kerran hän oli melkein nukahtanut satulaan niin että oli hetken kuvitellut pudottaneensa Harryn.

Mutta siitä kaikesta oli kauan aikaa ja hän oli melko varma, ettei ollut lähtenyt Harryn takia. Sinä päivänä kun Harry oli haudattu, hänestä oli tuntunut siltä että jokin olennainen kaiverrettiin ulos hänestä. Se ei ollut palannut. Hänestä oli tuntunut melkein samalta silloin kun hän oli nähnyt Remuksen viimeisen kerran melkein neljääntoista vuoteen kesällä 1849 Louisianassa missä puuvilla oli tuoksunut ja ilma oli ollut täynnä orjien työlauluja. Se muisto oli tosin mennyt rikki niin monta kertaa ettei hänellä enää ollut aavistustakaan, mikä oli totta.

Hän nukkui huonosti ja heräsi ennen kuin aurinko nousi vuorten takana. Fleur oli jo hereillä ja puhdisti hiekkaa saappaistaan. Hän katseli hetken Fleuria ja mietti, että jos hän olisi ollut vähän toisenlainen, hän olisi varmaan jo hiukan rakastunut Fleuriin. He olivat ostaneet hevoset Dallasista ja siitä asti he olivat olleet kahdestaan. Kyllä siinä ajassa ehti huomata, että Fleur oli sisukas ja päättäväinen ja oivalsi joitain asioita paljon nopeammin kuin hän itse. Fleur oli leikannut tukkansa veitsellä hiukan ennen Coloradon territorion rajaa ja nyt se huojui hiukan epätasaisena naisen olkapäiden kohdalla. Hän ei ollut kysynyt mutta oli melko varma, että se oli käytännöllisempi noin. Mutta mitä hän naisista tiesi. Hän söi vähän kuivattua lihaa joka kieltämättä alkoi loppua ja odotti sitten, kunnes Fleur ehdotti, että he jatkaisivat matkaa. Silloin aurinko oli jo kiipeämässä taivaalle, vuorten varjot olivat pitkiä ja hiekka niiden alla näytti niin tummalta että siihen olisi varmaan voinut kadota.

”Fleur”, hän sanoi kun he olivat ratsastaneet jonkin matkaa.

”Sirius”, Fleur sanoi. Nainen sanoi hänen nimensä eri tavalla kuin muut. Jos hän olisi ollut vähän toisenlainen, se olisi varmaan ollut yksi niistä syistä miksi hän olisi rakastunut Fleuriin.

”Miksi sinä tulit minun mukaani?”

”Miksi sinä lähdit?” Fleur vastasi hitaalla pehmeällä äänellään.

Sirius tuijotti vähän aikaa eteensä ja hoputti sitten hevosen raviin. Hitto mikä nainen. Siinä vaiheessa kun he pääsisivät perille, Fleur tietäisi varmaan kaikki hänen salaisuutensa vaikkei hän kertoisi niistä yhtään. Mutta olihan se tavallaan reilua. Hän oli kysynyt ensin. Hän asetteli hattua hiukan paremmin niin ettei aurinko päässyt silmiin ja päätti, ettei kysyisi enää uudestaan.

 

**

 

Jonkinlainen totuus varmaankin oli että hän oli lähtenyt korjaamaan asioita, erityisesti niitä jotka olivat jääneet kesken kesällä 1849 puuvillapellon reunalla. Silloin hän oli yrittänyt jälleen yhden kerran lopettaa sen, mitä se sitten ikinä olikaan, se mitä hän ja Remus tekivät. Hän oli kutsunut sitä puuhasteluksi. Toisinaan, erityisesti jos hän oli juonut vähän enemmän viskiä, hän oli kutsunut sitä panemiseksi. He vain panivat, hän ja Remus. Remus ratsasti kaupungista tilalle muka tervehtimään häntä ja viipyi viisitoista minuuttia tai viisi päivää sen mukaan milloin Remuksen isä odotti tätä takaisin. Yleensä hän vei ensin Remuksen päärakennukseen ja katsoi miten Remus tervehti äitiä ja joi teekupin pohjaan saakka, ja sitten he lähtivät muka kävelylle ja menivät johonkin hylättyyn mökkiin mahdollisimman kauas valkoisen talon ikkunoista. Hän riisui Remuksen ja Remus riisui hänet ja sitten he makasivat ohuella kovalla sängyllä ja pöly meni keuhkoihin ja hetken kaikki oli täydellistä. Mutta sitten kun hän hetkeä myöhemmin poimi vaatteitaan maalattialta ja kiskoi niitä päälleen, Remus katsoi häntä niin kuin kaikki olisi ollut rikki.

Myöhemmin hän oli kyllä monesti ajatellut, että hänen olisi pitänyt keksiä parempia sanoja. Hän oli ollut rakastunut Remukseen. Kai sen olisi voinut sanoa ääneen, ihan hiljaa, pelkästään Remukselle, joskus kun he olivat kahdestaan ja kaikkialla oli hiljaista ja Remus makasi hänen allaan iho nihkeän hien peitossa ja suu raollaan ja nilkat painettuina hänen selkäänsä. Koska kun hän oli viimein onnistunut lopettamaan sen, hän oli tajunnut melko pian että oli arvioinut kaiken väärin. Hän oli odottanut kuistilla päivä toisensa jälkeen ja ajatellut että Remus tulisi kyllä takaisin. Remus tuli aina takaisin. Remus palasi hänen luokseen vaikka hän sanoi mitä. Luultavasti Remus rakasti häntä. Mutta sillä kertaa Remus ei ollut enää palannut, ja hän oli odottanut kolme viikkoa hirveä kaihertava yksinäisyys sisällään kunnes oli päättänyt ratsastaa kaupunkiin. Hän oli ollut satuloimassa hevosta, kun keittäjän poika oli juossut pihaan ja kertonut uutiset. James ja Lily Potter oli ammuttu oman talonsa portaille. Niinpä Harrylla ei ollut enää ketään muuta kuin hänet, ja tietenkin Lilyn sisko, joka asui kuulemma Virginiassa.

Hän tietenkin ymmärsi ettei joitain asioita voinut korjata. Hänen olisi pitänyt olla rohkeampi kauan sitten. Se mitä hän teki nyt ei ollut rohkeutta vaan hullu päähänpisto. Sitä paitsi oli aivan mahdollista ettei Remus halunnut korjata mitään tai edes nähdä häntä, ja että Remus ja Tonks ajaisivat heidät kivääreillä pois ja sitten heidän pitäisi ratsastaa takaisin. Tai ehkä eivät sentään kivääreillä. Hän vilkaisi Fleuria hattunsa alta, mutta nainen tuijotti käsi lierin alle nostettuna kaukaisuuteen niin kuin olisi laskenut kojootteja. Ehkä Remus ja Tonks olivat onnellisia siellä keskellä ei mitään, ja hän ja Fleur olivat katkeria ja pettyneitä vanhoja ystäviä jotka tulisivat kutsumattomina keskelle onnea. Mutta oli mahdotonta kuvitella Remusta onnellisena, ja niinpä hänelle tuli vähän parempi mieli.

Ehkä hän oli lähtenyt lähinnä siksi että oli halunnut päästä pois. Hän oli tullut Virginiaan Harryn takia ja siellä hän oli elänyt melkein kuusitoista vuotta. Hän oli saanut ystäviä, ainakin jonkinlaisia. Hän oli kasvattanut Harryn, mikä oli epäilemättä hänen suurin saavutuksensa elämässä, vaikka sitä himmensikin hiukan se, ettei hän ollut pystynyt estämään Harrya kuolemasta sodassa jonka he olivat sittemmin hävinneet, mikä oli kaiketi hyvä asia, koska he olivat olleet väärässä alusta asti. Mutta nyt kun hänellä ei ollut enää sotaa eikä Harrya eikä edes kylmänkohteliasta Remusta joka oli lähtenyt länteen heti mentyään naimisiin Tonksin kanssa, hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä jäädä Virginiaan. Eikä hän halunnut palata Louisianaan, jossa kaikki hänen virheensä olivat alkaneet. Niinpä hänellä ei käytännöllisesti katsoen ollut muuta mahdollisuutta kuin ratsastaa Coloradon erämaassa etsimässä Remusta siinä toivossa, ettei Remus ampuisi häntä jalkaan kun näkisi hänet.

Mutta mitään tästä kaikesta hän ei ikinä kertoisi Fleurille.

 

** 

 

Hän kertoi koko jutun Fleurilla illalla, kun he olivat sytyttäneet nuotion ja Fleur nylki jänistä jonka oli ampunut aiemmin päivällä. Hän katseli Fleurin kapeita vaaleita sormia jotka kääntelivät jänistä niin kuin olisivat tehneet saman monesti ennenkin, ja samalla hän yritti selvittää miten hyvin Fleur tunsi Remuksen, ja olikohan luultavaa että Remus ei edes suostuisi puhumaan Siriukselle. Fleur kertoi ettei tuntenut Remusta lainkaan. Hän kertoi Fleurille siitä miten oli onnistunut suututtamaan Remuksen kesällä 1849, ja että se oli ollut kokonaan hänen oma vikansa mutta hän oli tietenkin katunut sitä asianmukaisen katkerasti. Hän varoi huolellisesti kertomasta mistä siinä riidassa oli ollut kysymys, mutta hänestä tuntui että se kuului silti hänen äänestään. Tai ehkä se näkyi siinä miten hän kohensi tulta tai siinä miten hän kaatoi vähän viskiä peltikuppeihin ja ojensi toisen Fleurille katsoen hiukan naisen ohi. Mutta Fleur ei tietenkään kysynyt mitään, ja niinpä hän kertoi seuraavaksi miten oli tavannut Remuksen uudestaan yli kymmenen vuoden jälkeen armeijassa ja Remus oli kohdellut häntä ihan ystävällisesti, mutta toisaalta ammuskelu oli alkanut melkein saman tien niin että oli vaikea olla varma.

”Mitä sinä pelkäät?” Fleur kysyi, kun Sirius oli ollut jonkin aikaa hiljaa, mikä puolestaan johtui siitä että hän oli alkanut miettiä sitä päivää. Taistelun rauhoituttua yöksi hän oli hiipinyt telttarivistön poikki etsimässä Remusta. Hän oli löytänyt Remuksen puoli vuotta myöhemmin sotasairaalasta läheltä Richmondia.

”Mitä minä pelkään”, hän toisti ja yritti keskittyä siitä huolimatta miten viski ja väsymys painoivat.

”Niin”, Fleur sanoi. Fleurin niin oli erilainen kuin muiden, melkein niin kuin Fleur olisi puolittain laulanut sen. ”Pelkäätkö ettei hän tunnu sinua enää?”

”Tunne minua”, hän sanoi ja ojentautui kohentamaan tulta. Hemmetti. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt ruveta juttelemaan tästä. Oli melkein pahempaa jutella vähän sinne päin kun ei kuitenkaan suoraan voinut sanoa, mistä oli kyse. ”En minä tiedä. Ehkä. Hän oli… me olimme niin… läheisiä. Olimme parhaat ystävät.”

”Minä luulin että sinä ja Harryn isä olitte parhaat ystävät.”

”Niin. Niin olimmekin. Mutta me olimme erilailla parhaat ystävät. Ehkä Remus on muuttunut. Tai ehkä minä olen muuttunut.”

”Mutta lähdit etsimään häntä.”

Hän painoi kämmenet kasvoilleen, hieroi sormenpäillä silmäkuoppia ja kuljetti peukalot poskien poikki. Erämaan tomua meni suuhun ja hän yski sitä vähän pois, ja sitten hän tajusi että Fleur tuijotti suoraan häneen.

”Sirius”, Fleur sanoi sietämättömän pehmeällä äänellä, ”jos Remus on muuttunut eikä halua nähdä sinua enää, sinun pitää vain kestää se ja lähteä helvettiin sieltä.”

”Hitto.”

”Ehkä kaikki menee hyvin”, Fleur sanoi otsa rypyssä niin kuin olisi tuijottanut katastrofia silmiin. Sirius nauroi ääneen ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen vähän liian kovaa.

”Miksi sinä lähdit mukaan?” hän kysyi. Oli jo aivan pimeää. Tuli värjäsi Fleurin kasvot punaisella. Nainen tuijotti häntä kärsivällisillä suurilla silmillä, jotka varmaan yleensä hurmasivat kaikki miehet. Mutta eivät sellaisia kuin hän ja Remus, paitsi että Remus oli mennyt naimisiin ja muuttanut naisen kanssa kauas länteen. ”Ethän sinä edes tunne heitä.”

Fleur katsoi häntä pitkään niin kuin olisi laskenut, kannattaisiko puhua vai olla hiljaa. Hän odotti. Kyllä hän tiesi, että yleensä oli parempi olla hiljaa.

”Minä ja Tonks odotimme heitä samaan aikaan”, Fleur sanoi lopulta, ”kun he olivat kadonneet.”

Hän nyökkäsi.

”Minun taloni oli hiljainen. Tonks asui minun luonani.”

”Puoli vuotta”, hän sanoi.

”Puoli vuotta”, Fleur sanoi ja suoristi selkänsä niin kuin sen ajatteleminenkin olisi painanut kasaan. Kyllä hän ymmärsi. Hän oli ratsastanut taistelusta toiseen ja odottanut koko ajan kirjettä, joka kertoisi että Remus oli löydetty kuolleena jostain. Sitten Remus oli tullut takaisin eikä ollut aivan katsonut häntä silmiin vaan oli sen sijaan mennyt naimisiin Tonksin kanssa.

”Meidän pitäisi nukkua”, hän sanoi kummallisen käheällä äänellä.

 

**

 

Hän ei ollut nähnyt siitä unia pitkään aikaan. Nyt he olivat mökissä puuvillapellon laidalla, ilma oli lämmöstä raskas ja laulu tuli sisään lautojen raoista vaikka missään ei ollut ihmisiä. He olivat yksin täällä. Hän mahtui juuri ja juuri sängylle polvet Remuksen molemmin puolin ja Remus makasi selällään ja katsoi häntä niin kuin se riittäisi loppuelämäksi, niin kuin he kaksi riittäisivät, niin kuin tässä olisi tarpeeksi. Hänellä oli sormet Remuksen ympärillä ja Remuksen kasvot olivat hiessä ja äänet sekoittuivat lauluun, ne äänet joita Remus päästi joka kerta kun hän puristi hiukan lujempaa. Hän katsoi miten Remus hajosi hänen allaan. Ilma muuttui pehmeämmäksi, laulu vaimeni, Remus hengitti sisään ja ulos niin että koko rintakehä huojui, ja hän painoi kämmenensä Remuksen kaulalle aivan kevyesti. Tämä oli totta. He olivat rakastuneita. He voisivat tehdä mitä vain, vaikka lähteä jonnekin kauas missä kukaan ei tuntisi heidät. Hänen pitäisi vain jättää valkoinen talo ja kuisti ja puuvillapellot ja raha joka tuli sen kaiken mukana, ja sitten he voisivat lähteä. Hän oli melkein varma että Remus oli kerran ehdottanut sitä hänelle. Tai ehkä hän kuvitteli sen jälkikäteen. Ehkä se kuului uneen.

Mutta lopulta hän pilasi kaiken. Remus ratsasti sillä valkoisella puolisokealla ruunalla kujaa pitkin, ja hän otti hattunsa ja käveli Remusta vastaan. Remus ei edes ehtinyt laskeutua satulasta ennen kuin hän sanoi, että heidän pitäisi jutella. Ja kun he juttelivat, Remus tuijotti häntä niin kuin ei olisi suostunut uskomaan mitä hän sanoi. Remus kysyi oliko hän tosissaan, hän oli tehnyt näin ennenkin, kai hän sen tajusi. Ja Remus tajusi että häntä pelotti, heitä molempia pelotti, jos joku saisi tietää… mutta he olisivat varovaisia. He voisivat jatkaa niin kuin ennenkin. Ja hän sanoi Remukselle että tällä kertaa hän oli tosissaan. Niin hän oli sanonut jokaisella edelliselläkin kerralla. Sitten hän vei Remuksen siihen syrjäiseen mökkiin joka nyt oli pieni ja haisi maalta ja hevosenpaskalta ja sänky oli liian pieni heille ja hän yritti mahtua Remuksen sisälle mutta ajatteli vain koko ajan että mitä jos joku löytäisi heidät, tällä viimeisellä kerralla. Ja se kaikki oli Remuksen kasvoilla niin ettei hän edes oikein pystynyt katsomaan Remusta silmiin, koska muuten hän näki miten Remus vihasi häntä ihan vähän ja lisäksi rakasti aika paljon.

Hän heräsi keskeltä Coloradon territorion erämaata. Jostain hyvin kaukaa kuului kojoottien ääniä. Fleur makasi hänen vieressään ja kuorsasi, ja hän oli yltä päältä hiessä vaikka oli kylmä yö. Hän työnsi viltin jalkoihin, ja sitten hän istui vähän aikaa polvet sylissä ja katseli tähtiä. Musta taivas oli niitä täynnä.

 

**

 

2.

 

Oli selvää että hän oli aliarvioinut Siriuksen. Hän arvasi kyllä mistä se johtui. Häissä Sirius oli tullut onnittelemaan häntä ja Billiä uniformu päällä ja viskilasi toisessa kädessä. Hän muisti miten Sirius oli ojentanut lasin Billille ja suudellut häntä kämmenselkään ja sitten sanonut onneksi olkoon, ja hän oli sanonut merci. Sirius oli katsonut häntä niin kuin olisi miettinyt, mistä hitosta hän oli ilmestynyt. Myöhemmin Bill oli sanonut hänelle ettei Sirius ollut yleensä sellainen. Se johtui häistä. Sirius ei oikein pitänyt häistä. Sirius ja Harry olivat asuneet Weasleyiden naapureina yli kymmenen vuotta ja kaikki tiesivät, että Sirius oli katkera sellaisella ihon alle kätketyllä tavalla, joka tuli esiin vain tietyissä tilanteissa kuten häissä. Mutta kukaan ei tiennyt mistä se johtui. Kukaan ei ollut kehdannut kysyä.

Hän painoi kantapäät hiekkaan ja katseli, miten Sirius käänteli jäniksenkoipea ympäri ennen kuin lopulta työnsi nahkaa syrjään ja puraisi. Tonks oli asunut hänen luonaan melkein kaksi kuukautta ennen kuin oli sanonut jonkun lauseen keskellä että oli Siriuksen serkku. Hän oli nauranut. Ei se ollut mahdollista. Sirius ja Tonks olivat niin erilaisia. Sirius oli kuulemma jostain rikkaasta perheestä Louisianasta, sellaisesta jolla oli isot puuvillaplantaasit ja paljon orjia ja nimi jolla sai viidenkymmenen mailin sisällä mitä vain osasi pyytää. Tonks puolestaan oli asunut melkein koko elämänsä äitinsä ja isänsä kanssa pienen talon yläkerrassa. Sirius puhui paljon erityisesti juotuaan viskiä mutta ei koskaan oikein katsonut kunnolla silmiin ja saattoi vaipua kesken kaiken vakavaan hiljaisuuteen niin kuin olisi unohtanut, että muitakin ihmisiä oli olemassa. Tonks puhui vähän mutta aina terävästi, niin terävästi että se meni jo silloin ihon alle. Ja Tonks katsoi häntä aina silmiin. Tonks hymyili hänelle niin kuin olisi tarkoittanut sitä, ja silloinkin kun Tonks ei katsonut häneen, hänestä tuntui että Tonks tiesi koko ajan mitä hän teki. Hän kertoi tämän kaiken Tonksille mutta vaihtoi välillä ranskaan jottei Tonks olisi ymmärtänyt liikaa, ja Tonks hymyili ja sanoi että ei se ollut kokonaan Siriuksen vika. Sirius oli huolehtinut Harrysta ja tehnyt sen niin hyvin kuin voi kuvitella.

Tonks oli kertonut hänelle koko jutun perheestään vasta muutamaa viikkoa ennen kuin Bill ja Remus löydettiin vuoristosta Marylandin puolelta. Silloin he istuivat keittiössä ja joivat vähän kitkerää kahvia. Hän oli jo alkanut ajatella ettei Bill palaisi. Tonks oli lakannut puhumasta Remuksesta jonkin aikaa sitten, vaikka alun perinkin Tonks oli puhunut Remuksesta lähinnä puolikkailla lauseilla. Hän ei edes ollut saanut selville, oliko Tonksin ja Remuksen välillä tapahtunut jotain vai oliko Tonks vain mieltynyt Remukseen jostain käsittämättömästä syystä vai oliko Tonks ehkä sittenkin ihan sattumalta tullut Hamptoniin ja muuttanut hänen luokseen. Joka tapauksessa hän oli alkanut kuvitella, että asiat jatkuisivat sellaisina kuin ne nyt olivat. Hän heräisi aamuisin ja Tonks olisi jo keittämässä kahvia, hyräilisi ja yrittäisi saada pörröisiä mustia hiuksiaan pysymään poissa silmiltä. Hän pysähtyisi ovensuuhun ja katselisi Tonksia hetken ennen kuin nainen huomaisi hänet ja hymyilisi.

”Äiti oli jo raskaana kun he lähtivät Louisianasta”, Tonks sanoi. Oli jo myöhä ja öljylampun valo katosi Tonksin kasvoille. ”Eivät he tietenkään olleet tarkoittaneet sitä. Heidän oli pitänyt säästää rahaa niin että he voisivat ostaa isän vapaaksi ja sitten mennä jonnekin pohjoiseen, ehkä New Yorkiin. Mutta kun siinä sitten kävi niin, heidän piti lähteä salaa. Isä kertoi minulle sitä tarinaa joskus iltaisin ja äiti meni silloin keittiöön eikä jäänyt kuuntelemaan. Mutta isä kertoi sen niin jännittävästi eikä edes kuulostanut surulliselta, ja minä ajattelin sitä miten he ratsastivat yötä päivää niin kauas etteivät oikein tienneet enää missä olivat, ja ylittivät jokia ja nukkuivat ladoissa ja taivasalla ja sitten lopulta pääsivät tänne, ja sitten minä synnyin. Ja sitten he kuitenkin säästivät rahaa niin että kun isä kuoli, hän kuoli vapaana. Tajusin vasta myöhemmin millainen tarina se oikeastaan on. Äidillä on kaksi siskoakin eikä hän ole nähnyt kumpaakaan heistä sen jälkeen. Hän ei edes voinut sanoa heille hyvästi.”

Hän ei ollut tiennyt tuosta mitään. Tai olihan hän tavallaan arvannut. Mutta välillä hänestä tuntui ettei Virginia ollut niin kuin Louisiana, ja vaikka täälläkin ihmiset jakoivat toisiaan meihin ja niihin muihin, siellä etelässä kaikki rajat olivat terävämpiä. Hän joi kahvinsa hitaasti loppuun ja ojensi sitten kätensä pöydän poikki ja kosketti Tonksia kyynärvarteen, ja Tonks kohautti olkapäitään ja hymyili mutta ei sanonut mitään. Sydän kasvoi raskaammaksi hänen rinnassaan ja Tonks nosti toisen kätensä ja painoi kämmenen hänen ranteensa päälle. Hän mietti hiukan hätäisesti ettei kukaan ollut koskenut häneen sen jälkeen kun Bill oli lähtenyt. Eikä Bill tulisi takaisin. Hän ja Tonks olisivat täällä kahdestaan.

”Äidille ja isälle olisi voinut käydä niin kuin Harryn vanhemmille”, Tonks sanoi lopulta. Siinä vaiheessa Fleur hädin tuskin muisti, mistä he olivat puhuneet. Hän oli ajatellut vain Tonksin sormia. ”Jos he eivät olisi lähteneet sieltä. Joku olisi voinut tulla heidän kotiinsa ja ampua heidät, ihan vain koska… kyllä sinä tiedät. Ja he olivat olleet yhdessä monta vuotta kun se tapahtui, Harryn vanhemmat siis. Ehkä he olivat jo lakanneet pelkäämästä. Mutta sitten kun he olivat kuolleet, Sirius otti Harryn ja lähti sieltä ja tuli tänne jotta Harryn ei tarvitsisi kasvaa siellä.”

Hän nyökkäsi. Mutta ehkä hän edelleen ajatteli enemmän Tonksin sormia kuin Siriusta, joka oli silloin jossain taistelemassa tai odottamassa taistelua niin kuin Harrykin. He istuivat pitkään siinä keittiön pöydän ääressä, hän ja Tonks, ja hän ajatteli että sellaisia iltoja tulisi lisää, melkein loputtomasti. Mutta ei niitä tullut.

Nyt hän työnsi kantapäät syvemmälle hiekkaan ja katsoi, miten Sirius söi jänistä. Hän oli onnistunut ampumaan kaksi tänä aamuna. Sirius ei juuri valittanut mutta kyllä hän tiesi, että mies oli ollut vähän nälkäinen ainakin Teksasista asti. Toisinaan Sirius vaipui synkkään hiljaisuuteen ja tuijotti vain eteenpäin otsa rypyssä niin kuin olisi muistellut hyvin kaukaisia asioita joita ei oikeastaan olisi välittänyt muistella muttei mahtanut itselleen mitään. Ei hän aikonut ryhtyä kyselemään Siriukselta, millaisia asioita ne olivat. Ehkä Sirius mietti Harryn vanhempia tai kotiaan Louisianassa. Luoja tiesi että Fleur mietti kotiaan silloin tällöin. Hänen pitäisi palata sinne. Hän oli aikonut palata sinne sen jälkeen kun oli kuullut Billin kuolleen, mutta tässä hän nyt oli, istui nuotiolla Sirius Blackin kanssa ja söi jänistä, ja kotiin oli pidempi matka kuin ikinä.

”Sinä tuijotat.”

Hän räpäytti silmiään. Sirius roikotti jänistä jäljellä olevasta koivesta, pyyhki rasvaa leualtaan ja tuijotti häntä tulen yli. Sirius oli jo laskenut hatun viereensä hiekalle ja tummanruskeat vähän kiharat hiukset valuivat kasvoille ja niskaan. Siriuksen tukka oli kasvanut liian pitkäksi mutta mies ei tuntunut piittaavan. ”Enkä tuijota.”

”Kyllä tuijotat”, Sirius sanoi ja puraisi jänistä uudestaan. ”Tuijotat vieläkin. Mitä sinä mietit?”

Sirius olisi varmaan ollut komea mies jos ei olisi näyttänyt niin surulliselta. Tai ei se ollut pelkkää surullisuutta. Sirius näytti siltä kuin olisi jo pitkään koettanut kääntää kaiken itsessään sisäänpäin, niin kuin olisi painanut portin kiinni tai sulkenut kaikki ikkunat tai sammuttanut öljylampun. ”En mitään.”

Sirius katsoi häntä pitkään mutta kohautti sitten olkapäitään. ”Onko sinulla kartta?”

”On”, hän sanoi. Tietenkin hänellä oli kartta. Jos hän olisi hukannut kartan, he olisivat olleet kusessa. Toisinaan hän kyllä mietti, ettei kartasta ollut heille juurikaan apua. Siinä oli paikkoja vain siellä täällä ja niiden välissä pelkkää valkoista paperia. Siellä he kai parhaillaan olivat.

”Saanko minä nähdä sen?”

Hän ojensi kartan Siriukselle, vaikka rehellisesti sanottuna Sirius ei osannut lukea sitä lainkaan. Nyt Sirius piteli sitä ensin ylösalaisin. Hän ei sanonut mitään. Lopulta Sirius käänsi kartan oikein päin mutta näytti edelleen yhtä hämmentyneeltä.

”Olemmeko me menossa oikeaan suuntaan?”

”Luultavasti.”

”Sinä et ole huolissasi.”

Hän kohautti olkapäitään. Totta kai hän oli huolissaan. Joinain öinä hän kuunteli omia sydämenlyöntejään ja mietti miksi hitossa oli lähtenyt Siriuksen mukaan. Hän olisi voinut vain odottaa että sota olisi kokonaan lopussa ja palata sitten pohjoiseen. Sen sijaan hän oli lähtenyt etsimään kaukaa lännestä jotain mitä ei luultavasti edes ollut olemassa. Hänestä oli kai tosiaan tulossa amerikkalainen.

”Milloin me olemme perillä?” Sirius kysyi.

”En tiedä. Ei siitä näy etäisyyksiä.”

”Jos me emme löydä heitä”, Sirius sanoi ja puri alahuultaan, ja jänis makasi Siriuksen sylissä selällään, ”mitä me teemme? Käännymmekö me takaisin?”

Hän katsoi Siriusta vähän aikaa ja jatkoi sitten syömistä. Vähän aikaa hän tunsi kasvoillaan että Siriuksen silmät seurasivat häntä, mutta sitten Sirius antoi periksi ja huokaisi niin äänekkäästi että se kuului varmaan Teksasiin saakka. Hän olisi hymyillyt ellei edelleen olisi ollut vähän vihainen. He olivat tulleet liian pitkälle. Remus ja Tonks olivat täällä jossain, ja jos he eivät löytäisi sitä paikkaa mistä Tonks oli kertonut Siriukselle kirjeessä, he etsisivät niin kauan että löytäisivät Remuksen ja Tonksin jostain muualta. He ratsastaisivat vaikka kauas Coloradon ohi maille joilla ei ollut nimeä, ei ainakaan englanninkielistä. Ja kaikki sen takia, että Tonks oli painanut kämmenen hänen kätensä päälle.

Hän söi puolet jäniksestä ja jätti puolet aamulle, ja sitten Sirius ojensi kartan hänelle ja katsoi häntä katseella, joka ihan selvästi yritti pyytää anteeksi. Hän nyökkäsi. He pärjäsivät ihan hyvin, Sirius ja hän. Sitä paitsi Sirius opetti hänelle englanninkielisiä kirosanoja toisin kuin Bill, joka oli aina sanonut etteivät ne sopineet hänelle. Nyt hän maisteli niitä toisinaan samalla kun he ratsastivat erämaan halki ja vuoret kasvoivat suuremmiksi ja tulivat lähemmäs. Hänestä tuntui että ne sopivat hänelle oikein hyvin.

 

**

 

He ratsastivat koko seuraavan päivän hiljaa. Muutaman kerran hän kysyi Siriukselta jotain ihan vain nähdäkseen, vastaisiko Sirius, ja Sirius vastasi muttei katsonut häntä. He ohittivat kultavaltauksen ja pienet ihmisenmuotoiset hahmot katselivat heitä kiväärit osoittaen hiekkaan ja alkoivat liikkua vasta kun oli aivan selvää, että he olivat menneet. Hän mietti hiukan hajamielisesti millaista se mahtoi olla. Hiekkaa olisi loputtomiin, hiekkaa, pelkkää hiekkaa, ja siellä seassa vähän kultaa jos vain onnistuisi löytämään sen.

Vähän ennen kuin aurinko alkoi laskea, Sirius kääntyi katsomaan olkansa taakse niin että koko satula narisi. Tuuli oli vaimentunut ja erämaa heidän ympärillään oli hiljaa, ja hän kuvitteli että pystyi kuulemaan kuinka Siriuksen huulet etsivät sanoja.

”Sanoiko hän mitään”, Sirius sanoi lopulta ja työnsi hattua eteenpäin otsalla niin että varjo peitti silmät, ”Tonks siis, sanoiko Tonks mitään? Silloin kun hän asui sinun luonasi.”

”Mistä?”

Hevoset kävelivät eteenpäin ja Sirius katsoi häntä hattunsa alta kuin olisi yrittänyt päättää jotain. ”Remuksesta. Sanoiko hän mitään Remuksesta.”

”Remuksesta?”

”Niin. Koska sitten kun Remus, tuota, löytyi, he…”

”Menivät naimisiin.”

”En edes tiennyt että he tunsivat toisensa”, Sirius sanoi ja kuulosti jotenkin onnettomalta.

Hän painoi kantapäät kevyesti hevosensa kylkiin. Jos hän olisi hiukan lähempänä Siriusta, ehkä hän voisi paremmin arvata, mitä Sirius ajatteli. Mutta Sirius nosti kämmenen hatun lierin alle niin että varjo peitti kasvot suuhun asti, ja Siriuksen suu oli kapeana viivana ja hampaat purettu alahuulen alle.

”Miksi sinä lähdit tänne?”

Sirius hätkähti ja käänsi sitten katseensa suoraan eteenpäin, sinne minne he olivat menossa, paitsi että kumpikaan heistä ei takuulla ollut varma suunnasta.

”Sinä sanoit vain että Tonks kirjoitti sinulle kirjeen”, Fleur sanoi, ”ja että sinun pitää löytää heidät.”

”Sinä et kysynyt enempää.”

”Miksi sinä lähdit?”

Sirius kohautti olkapäitään mutta ei katsonut häneen. ”Minulla ei ollut mitään muuta jäljellä.”

”Mitään muuta kuin mikä?”

Hetken hän kuvitteli että Sirius hoputtaisi hevosensa raviin. Hän ratsasti vähän lähemmäs. Sirius vilkaisi häntä kerran ja sitten uudestaan, ja hän mietti hetken melkein hämmentävän kirkkaasti ettei kumpikaan heistä tiennyt, miksi he olivat täällä. Heillä ei ollut aavistustakaan. Ehkä he olivat yllyttäneet toisensa tähän. Sitten tuuli alkoi nostaa hiekkaa maasta heidän ympärillään ja pudotti sitä takaisin kahden tai kolmen askeleen päässä, ja hän kuunteli hiekan rapinaa ja hevosten häntien ääniä kun ne huojuivat puolelta toiselle, ja Siriuksen hengitystä ja omaansa.

”Tuntui vain siltä että oli pakko yrittää”, Sirius sanoi ohuella äänellä, ”koska ei ollut enää oikein mitään syytä olla yrittämättä.”

Fleur ajatteli Harrya. Häissä Harry oli ollut vielä aivan lapsi. Mutta siitä oli mennyt vain ihan vähän aikaa ennen kuin Harry oli värvätty rintamalle. Hän ei sanonut sitä ääneen, ja Sirius näytti helpottuneelta. He ratsastivat vielä vähän aikaa ja leiriytyivät sitten vasten kalliota joka seisoi yksinäisenä tuulta vasten, ja hän mietti kuinka kauan se oli ollut tässä, ja mitä se oli nähnyt. Hän nojasi selkänsä sen lämmintä seinämää vasten, aurinko oli lämmittänyt sitä koko päivän, ja katseli miten Sirius kiskoi saappaat jaloista ja hieroi jalkapohjiaan hirveän keskittyneen näköisenä. Sitten hän kysyi, oliko Siriuksella yhä se kirje.

”Totta kai”, Sirius sanoi.

”Saanko minä nähdä sen?”

Sirius antoi kirjeen hänelle. Hän luki sen kahdesti. Oli vaikea uskoa että se oli tosiaan Tonksin kirjoittama. Tonks ei ollut kirjoittanut hänelle mitään, ei yhtään kirjettä, ja miksi olisikaan kirjoittanut. Hän oli ajatellut että he olivat ystäviä, mutta eihän hän itsekään kirjoittanut edes kotiin kuin ehkä kerran puolessa vuodessa. Mutta kun hän luki kirjettä kolmatta kertaa, lauseet alkoivat kuulostaa vähän enemmän Tonksilta, ja hän kuvitteli miten Tonks sanoisi ne hitaasti ääneen samalla kun kuljettaisi kynää paperilla, hänen keittiössään, tietenkin hänen keittiössään. Ei hän osannut kuvitella Tonksia minnekään muualle. Toisinaan olohuoneeseen, toisinaan makuuhuoneeseen mutta ne kuvat olivat aina sumuisia. Tonks istuisi hänen pöytänsä ääressä toinen käsi hiuksissa ja toinen kynällä, nostaisi katseensa kirjeestä, lukitsisi silmänsä hetkeksi häneen, ehkä hymyilisi ja -

Sirius tuijotti häntä. Hän taittoi kirjeen ja ojensi sen takaisin Siriukselle, ja Sirius kysyi mitä hän ajatteli siitä.

”Eihän hän kerro juuri mitään”, hän sanoi. Tonks kirjoitti että he olivat ostaneet pienen talon uudisasukkailta jotka halusivat jatkaa kauemmas länteen. Talo ei ollut kummoinen mutta se piti hiekan ja eläimet ulkona, tai toisinaan hiekkaa valui sisään seinälautojen raoista ja kerran käärme oli luikerrellut keittiöön saakka ja Remus oli tappanut sen. Remus näytti aina väsyneeltä ja vähän poissaolevalta mutta vaikutti muuten olevan kunnossa, ja Tonks koetti olla kyselemättä. Eihän hän tiennyt millaista oli kadota sodassa, tai jäädä kiinni ja vihollisen vangiksi, tai päästä karkaamaan ja melkein luulla kuolevansa ja sitten kuitenkin löytyä. Remus ei tosin puhunut siitä, joten Tonks ei ollut aivan varma mitä oli tapahtunut. Mutta jotain tuollaista hän kuvitteli. Jos Sirius vielä joskus sattumalta näkisi heidät, ehkä Sirius voisi jutella Remuksen kanssa. Eikö ollutkin niin että Sirius ja Remus olivat tunteneet toisensa nuorina?

Sirius taittoi kirjeen ja laittoi sen housujen taskuun. Hän katseli miten Sirius pyyhki kämmenellä kasvojaan, ehkä koetti päästä eroon hiekasta tai sitten jostain muusta, vuosista tai väsymyksestä. Luoja tiesi että hän välillä yritti. Oli joitain öitä joina hän ei saanut unta ja mietti kaikkia tekemiään valintoja ja kaikki vaikuttivat vääriltä. Billiäkin hän oli kai oikeasti rakastunut, ainakin vähän, ja mitä hyvää se oli kummallekaan heistä tehnyt.

”Pitäisi mennä nukkumaan”, Sirius sanoi. Hän kuitenkin kuuli Siriuksen hengityksestä, että meni pitkään ennen kuin mies nukahti.

 

**

 

He olivat olleet Coloradon territorion rajojen sisällä ainakin kuusi päivää, kun kävi ilmi että Sirius oli tuonut viskipullon mukanaan. Hän heräsi aamulla nälkäisenä ja janoisena ja niskat jumissa ja hiiltyneen nuotion toisella reunalla Sirius istui hiekassa ja keinutti viskipulloa käsien välissä. Matala aurinko taittui lasista ja levisi heidän väliinsä. Hän nousi hitaasti istumaan ja laittoi kiinni pari nappia jotka olivat kai auenneet yön aikana. Sirius ei näyttänyt huomaavan. Ei ollut selvää oliko viskipullosta juotu eikä hän tiennyt piittaisiko hän, vaikka Sirius olisi humalassa. Siriuksella oli kyllä ase mutta siitä huolimatta miehestä tuskin olisi paljon iloa edes selvin päin, jos joku todella yrittäisi tappaa heidät. Ja viime aikoina hänestä oli tullut kumman huolimaton sellaisissa asioissa jotka liittyivät hänen henkeensä. Se oli kai alkanut jo silloin kun Bill oli kadonnut.

”Fleur”, Sirius sanoi karhealla äänellä ja tuijotti polviensa välistä hiekkaan, ”Fleur.”

Sirius äänsi hänen nimensä oudosti. Hän puri alahuultaan ja sanoi itselleen että oli liian myöhäistä huomauttaa asiasta. He olivat tulleet tänne Virginiasta saakka. Hänellä oli ollut tilaisuuksia. Sitten Sirius heilautti viskipulloa hänen suuntaansa ja ihan lyhyen hetken hän mietti, että ehkä Sirius halusi maata hänen kanssaan. Mutta hän pudotti sen ajatuksen saman tien. Yleensä miehet halusivat sitä. Hän oli oppinut näkemään sen siitä miten ne asettautuivat hänen lähelleen, tervehtivät, koskettivat hänen kättään, puhuivat turhia lauseita. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan mitä Sirius halusi mutta ei ainakaan sitä.

”Sirius”, hän sanoi kokeeksi.

”Fleur”, Sirius sanoi heti ja hengitti raskaasti ulos. ”En saanut nukuttua.”

Hän katsoi viskipulloa ja sitten taas Siriuksen kasvoja, ja Sirius seurasi hänen katsettaan ja kurottautui laittamaan pullon takaisin reppuun oudon huolellisesti. Ehkä Sirius ei pitänyt häntä viehättävänä. Tai ehkä Sirius ei pitänyt hänen aksentistaan. Ehkä Sirius oli kasvanut niin syvällä Louisianassa ettei pitänyt kenestäkään joka oli toisenlainen, vaikkei koskaan myöntäisi sitä.

”Fleur”, Sirius sanoi ja pyyhki kasvojaan kämmenillä.

”Sinä et halua maata minun kanssani”, Fleur sanoi ennen kuin ehti miettiä. Ja mitä väliä sillä oikeastaan oli että mitä hän sanoi Siriukselle. He olivat joka tapauksessa kahdestaan täällä erämaassa. Hän kuunteli miten hänen sanansa putosivat tyhjään tilaan heidän välissään, ja Sirius katsoi häntä hetken melkein säikähtäneen näköisenä ennen kuin alkoi nauraa. Se oli kovaa haukkuvaa naurua joka sammui pian.

”En”, Sirius sanoi hetken päästä, ”en todellakaan.” Sitten Sirius näytti äkkiä mietteliäältä, tuijotti omia käsiään ja lopulta vilkaisi häntä. ”Ei se johdu siitä että sinä olisit jotenkin… että et olisi…”

Sirius ei kertonut mistä se johtui eikä hän kysynyt. Hän teki nuotion ja lämmitti vähän papuja joita he olivat kuljettaneet Teksasista saakka. Heidän ruokansa alkoi olla lopussa vaikka he olivat säästelleet sitä. Hän vilkuili eteenpäin missä erämaa jatkui samanlaisena loputtomiin ja mietti että se tuntui melkein kaiken lopulta, ja Sirius hengitti syvään niin että hartiat valuivat alaspäin.

Seuraavana yönä hän oli jo melkein nukahtanut, kun Sirius kysyi häneltä, että sellaistako se oli, sellaista että kaikki miehet halusivat maata hänen kanssaan. Siriuksen ääni oli vaimea mutta silti se täytti koko tyhjyyden jossa he olivat. Hänellä oli sellainen tunne, että Sirius puhui hänelle jotta ei ajattelisi jotain, mutta ei häntä haitannut. Hän kertoi että kyllä sen näki. Sirius kysyi että mistä. Hän sanoi että siitä, kuinka miehet asettautuivat hänen lähelleen ja katsoivat häntä ylhäältä alaspäin. Ne näkivät hänet selällään sängyillä ja lattioilla ja ties missä. Paitsi tietenkin jos Bill oli paikalla, koska Billillä oli leveät hartiat ja pistävä tuijotus ystävällisen hymyn yllä ja aina kaksi asetta vyöllä. Sirius kysyi oliko hänellä ikävä Billiä, ja hän oli pitkään hiljaa ja sanoi sitten ettei ollut aivan varma.

”Miten niin et ole varma”, Sirius sanoi ja kääntyi kyljelleen niin että pystyi katsomaan häntä hiekan poikki.

”En ole varma miltä sen pitäisi tuntua.”

Sirius ei tainnut uskoa häntä. Hän melkein kysyi ketä Siriuksella oli niin ikävä että se oli aivan selvää, Harryako, mutta ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut. Hehän hädin tuskin tunsivat toisensa.

 

**

 

3.

 

Viiden päivän päästä he ratsastivat Denver Cityyn. Kaupunki näytti suurelta mikä varmaan johtui siitä, etteivät he olleet nähneet enempää kuin muutaman talon vierekkäin Teksasin jälkeen. Talojen takana vuoret näyttivät olevan aivan lähellä, muutaman päivän matkan päässä, ja jossain siellä oli Tonksin ja Remuksen talo, jonne tuuli toi hiekkaa seinälautojen välistä. Talvella täällä olisi varmaan kylmä, mutta hän ei halunnut ajatella talvea tai sitä ettei löytäisikään Remusta tai sitä että Remus käskisi hänen painua takaisin Louisianaan.

Hän työnsi hatun niskaan ja tajusi sitten, että Fleur tuijotti häntä. Pari kertaa hän oli miettinyt hajamielisesti, tunnistaisivatko Remus ja Tonks Fleuria nyt, kun tämän vaalea tukka oli karhea ja pörröinen ja takkuuntui niskaan siitä huolimatta, että Fleur kampasi sen ainakin joka toinen päivä, ja kasvoilla oli pisamia jotka näyttivät siltä kuin joku olisi pudotellut ruskeaa sokeria valkoiselle pöydälle. Juonteet Fleurin suupielissä ja silmien ympärillä olivat muuttuneet tummemmiksi. Ehkä erämaan tomu juuttui niihin.

Kolme päivää sitten he olivat ratsastaneet joenvartta pitkin ja peseytyneet siellä, ja myöhemmin hän oli istunut pientareella ja katsellut miten Fleur kumartui pesemään kasvojaan selin häneen. Fleurin selkä oli kapea ja epäluonnollisen vaalea kaiken sen hiekan ja maan keskellä. Hän oli miettinyt sitä mitä Fleur oli kysynyt, sitä että eikö hän halunnut maata naisen kanssa, ja sitä miten hän itse oli nauranut ennen kuin oli tajunnut, että eihän sellaiselle kuulunut nauraa. Mutta toisinaan hän unohti etteivät ihmiset nähneet millainen hän oli. Sisältä päin katsottuna se oli niin selvää. Ja silti hän oli ollut tässä maailmassa jo enemmän kuin kolmekymmentäviisi vuotta, pian neljäkymmentä, ja ihmiset katsoivat häneen ja luulivat että hän haluaisi maata kauniin naisen kanssa niin kuin muutkin. Tuntui melkein siltä kuin hänet olisi kääritty hiljaisuuteen joka oli niin syvä ettei kukaan näkisi sen läpi. Hän ei ollut kai koskaan yrittänyt rikkoa sitä itse eikä varmaan edes pystyisi siihen.

Fleur ratsasti hänen viereensä ja kutsui häntä nimeltä, ja hän puri alahuultaan niin kovasti että maistoi veren, tai ehkä huuli oli haljennut jo aiemmin eikä hän ollut huomannut sitä. He ratsastivat kaupungin isointa katua pitkin ja ihmiset availivat ikkunoita ja katsoivat heitä epäluuloisin silmin. Hän ohjasi hevosensa lähemmäs Fleurin hevosta ja huomasi sen vasta kun heidän saappaansa hipaisivat toisiaan. Hän ei ollut nähnyt näin montaa ihmistä näin läheltä ainakaan viiteentoista päivään ja nyt tuntui siltä kuin koko maailma olisi tuijottanut, vaikka eiväthän ne nähneet kuka hän oli, eivät sen enempää kuin Fleur joka oli ollut kahdestaan hänen kanssaan monta viikkoa. Eikä hän kyennyt rikkomaan hiljaisuutta. Ehkä sen takia Remus ei ollut enää tullut takaisin hänen luokseen sen jälkeen, kun hän oli viimeisen kerran ajanut Remuksen pois.

He pysähtyivät postitoimiston eteen ja laskeutuivat satulasta. Fleur jäi hevosten kanssa kadulle ja Sirius käveli sisään taloon, joka tuntui mahdottoman pieneltä nyt kun hän oli ollut pitkän aikaa pelkän taivaan alla. Tiskin takana istui pölyinen nainen joka naputti kynsillään pöytään harhailevalla rytmillä, tap tap tap, tap tap tap, ja hän tuijotti naisen kynsiä ennen kuin muisti ettei niin saanut tehdä. Kun hän nosti katseensa naisen silmiin, tämä näytti vähän turhautuneelta.

”Minä sain kirjeen”, hän sanoi, kaivoi kirjeen rintataskustaan ja asetti sen pöydälle heidän väliinsä, ”Hamptoniin. Se on lähetetty täältä kaksi kuukautta sitten.”

”Hamptoniin”, nainen sanoi ja pureskeli alahuultaan.

”Virginiaan.”

Nainen otti kirjeen ja käänteli sitä ylösalaisin, ja hän pidätti hengitystään ja sanoi itselleen että se oli vain paperia. Se ei ollut edes Remuksen kirjoittama. Oli aivan mahdollista etteivät Remuksen sormet olleet koskeneet siihen lainkaan. Mutta kun nainen lopulta ojensi kirjeen takaisin hänelle, hän veti henkeä niin että nainenkin taatusti kuuli sen. Sitten hän koetti peittää helpotuksensa yskänpuuskaan, mutta se ei laantunutkaan niin nopeasti kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Hän yski vähän aikaa ja nainen ojensi hänelle lasin hieman ruskeaa vettä.

”Muistatko kuka sen lähetti?” hän kysyi lopulta edelleen aika karhealla äänellä. Tai ehkä hän vain ei ollut puhunut vähään aikaan. Hän oli melko varma että oli aamulla sanonut Fleurille jotain säästä.

Nainen katseli häntä pää kallellaan niin kuin olisi miettinyt, voisiko hänelle kertoa sellaista arkaluontoista tietoa.

”Hän on minun serkkuni”, Sirius sanoi, ”Nymphadora Tonks, tai siis Lupin, ja hänen… miehensä. Remus Lupin. He ovat molemmat… minä tunnen heidät hyvin. Haluaisin vain nähdä heidät.”

”Nähdä heidät”, nainen sanoi ja ihan selvästi ajatteli, ettei kukaan tullut Coloradon territorioon Virginiasta saakka ihan vain nähdäkseen jonkun jonka tunsi hyvin. Mutta ehkä Sirius näytti sopivan epätoivoiselta ja kuitenkin vaarattomalta, koska lopulta nainen raapi otsaansa niillä haljenneilla kynsillään ja naputti sitten taas pöytää. ”Luulen että muistan heidät. Ruskea nainen. Kalpea mies.”

”Kuulostaa oikealta”, Sirius sanoi. Sydän alkoi nousta kurkkuun. ”Tiedätkö missä he –”

”Asuvat”, nainen sanoi ja pudisteli päätään, ”en tiedä. Mutta he käyvät toisinaan Burtonilla. Kannattaisi ehkä kysyä sieltä.”

”Burtonilla.”

Nainen rypisti otsaansa niin kuin olisi miettinyt, eikö Burtonia tosiaan tiedetty Virginiassa. ”Kaksi taloa vasemmalle.”

Hän kiitti naista ja käveli sitten kadulle, jossa toinen hevonen nuokkui ja toinen yritti pureskella Fleurin hihaa. Hän avasi suunsa muttei osannutkaan sanoa mitään vaan otti hevosensa ohjat ja lähti taluttamaan sitä, ja Fleur seurasi häntä ja kysyi väsyneellä äänellä, minne he olivat menossa. Hän sanoi että Burtonille, ja sitten he olivatkin jo perillä. Burton vaikutti olevan liike joka myi kutakuinkin kaikkea. Hän ojensi ohjat Fleurille ja käveli sitten portaat ylös, ja jokainen niistä raakkui niin kuin olisi aikonut hajota hänen altaan. Sisällä talossa haisi pöly ja jonkinlainen öljy. Hän pysähtyi tiskin eteen ja odotti että kumaraselkäinen mies huomasi hänet.

Kun hän palasi kadulle, hänestä tuntui että taivas oli vähän korkeammalla ja talot hiukan kauempana toisistaan. Fleur katsoi häntä kahdesti, ja silloin hän tajusi hymyilevänsä. Se tuntui oudolta kasvoilla.

”Kaksi päivää länteen”, hän sanoi, ”kohti vuoria. Sinne ei ole teitä mutta kuulemma heidät näkee kymmenen mailin päästä, siellä on niin tasaista.”

Fleurin kasvoille tapahtui jotain outoa, ja sitten hän tajusi että Fleur hymyili hänelle.

 

**

 

Aurinko tuntui täällä pehmeämmältä. Ehkä se johtui siitä että hän näkisi kohta Remuksen. Yöllä hän kuunteli Fleurin hengitystä ja katsoi tähtiä jossain hyvin kaukana heistä ja mietti että hitot siitä ettei Remuksella ollut juuri syytä ilahtua siitä että hän oli tullut. Hän näkisi Remuksen. Ja tällä kertaa hän tekisi kaiken vähän paremmin kuin niillä edellisillä kerroilla. Hän ei häipyisi heti kun Remus käskisi ensimmäisen kerran hänen painua helvettiin, sillä jos oltiin ihan rehellisiä niin luultavasti Remus käskisi hänen painua helvettiin. Mutta hän ei tottelisi vaan jäisi ainakin niin pitkäksi aikaa, että saisi pyydettyä anteeksi. Hän ei ollut aivan varma mistä hän tarkalleen ottaen pyytäisi anteeksi, koska joskus tuntui että hän oli tehnyt pelkkiä virheitä alusta saakka ja olisi varmaan vienyt liikaa aikaa pyytää niitä kaikkia anteeksi yksitellen. Mutta ehkä Remus ymmärtäisi. Ja Remus olisi aivan hänen lähellään, tai sanotaanko nyt että ainakin muutaman sekunnin eikä muutaman viikon päässä, ja hän näkisi miten Remus hengittäisi ja miten Remuksen kasvot liikkuisivat. Hän kuulisi Remuksen äänen. Ja kaikki se olisi todellista toisin kuin hänen unissaan.

Hän kääntyi toiselle kyljelle niin että Fleurin hengitys kuului hänen selkänsä takaa. Ehkä Fleur tajuaisi sitten kun näkisi hänet ja Remuksen. Ehkä Fleur sitten ymmärtäisi, miksi hän oli nauranut ajatukselle siitä että haluaisi maata Fleurin kanssa. Tai ehkä se oli sittenkin näkymätöntä, se miten hänen ihonsa kihelmöi nytkin kun hän ajatteli, että Remus oli jossain tuolla parin päivän matkan päässä. Sitähän hän oli aina halunnut, sitä ettei kukaan näkisi vaikka katsoisi häntä suoraan silmiin. Hän oli halunnut haudata sen niin syvälle ettei kukaan saisi tietää ja hän oli mitä ilmeisimmin onnistunut.

Mutta Remus näkisi. Taatusti Remus näkisi sen hänen silmistään. Remus oli arvannut sen jo silloin kun he olivat olleet melkein lapsia, ehkä seitsemäntoista tai kahdeksantoista, ja he olivat ratsastaneet metsään muka ampumaan jäniksiä ja istuneet siellä jonkun sopivan kiven päällä, ja kostea kuuma ilma oli painautunut kasvoille ja litistänyt vaatteet kiinni ihoon ja se oli tuntunut melkein yhtä raskaalta kuin se miten hänen rintakehänsä tiivistyi, kun Remus siirsi kättään hiukan lähemmäs häntä. Remus ei ollut kuitenkaan tehnyt mitään muuta vaan pelkästään odottanut, ja niitä päiviä oli tullut lisää, ja sitten lopulta hän oli suudellut Remusta hätäisesti ja kysymättä ensin koska ei olisi mitenkään osannut kysyä. Remus oli suudellut takaisin ja myöhemmin korjaillut housujaan maassa joka oli aivan yhtä lämmin ja kostea kuin ilmakin, ja hän oli pyyhkinyt tahmeita käsiään kasvien lehtiin ja omiin housuihinsa, ja hänen päänsä sisällä oli ollut aivan hiljaista paitsi että jostain kaukaa oli kuulunut melkein kuin linnun huutoa, hiljaista mutta kimeää ja loputonta niin ettei sitä voinut ohittaa. Remus oli katsonut häntä suoraan silmiin ja hän oli nauranut kiireesti jotta pelästynyt ääni hänen päässään vaikenisi. Mutta aina se oli ollut siellä. Se oli edelleen siellä jos hän kuunteli oikein tarkkaan. Niin ei vain voinut tehdä, kukaan ei tehnyt niin, muut rakastuivat sellaisiin naisiin kuin Fleur tai ylipäänsä naisiin ja rakensivat talon ja saivat lapsia. Millekään muulle ei ollut edes nimeä. Hän ei voinut puhua siitä koska hänellä ei ollut sanoja.

Hän nousi istumaan ja veti polvet rintakehää vasten. Ilma oli viileää toisin kuin kauan sitten Louisianassa, eikä se takertunut keuhkoihin vaan helpotti, ja hän mietti sitä miten se valkoinen talo odotti häntä siellä, kaikki ne ikkunat katsoivat miten hän painoi Remus Lupinin hartioita narisevaan sänkyyn tyhjässä mökissä kaukana pellon toisella puolella. Kaikki hänen vanhempiensa odotukset karisivat hänen yltään. Mikään ei tarttunut, ei mikään muu kuin Remuksen äänet kun hän painui syvemmälle Remukseen ja Remus takertui hänen niskaansa ja sanoi yhteen purettujen hampaiden välistä sanoja joita hän ei uskaltanut kuunnella. Ne tarttuivat niin ettei hän saanut niitä enää irti.

Hiekka rahisi nuotion toisella puolella. Hän vilkaisi Fleuria, joka oli painanut kyynärpään kiinni maahan ja katseli häntä. Kaikkialla oli hiljaista. Ehkä jos hän tuijottaisi Fleurin silmiin riittävän pitkään, Fleur lopulta näkisi hänet sellaisena kuin hän oli. Mutta parin sekunnin päästä hän käänsi katseensa pois ja asettautui takaisin maahan vaikka sydän hakkasi, ja tähdet hänen päänsä päällä levisivät joka suuntaan. Ne olivat nähneet. Hän ei yleensä ajatellut sellaista romanttista sontaa mutta tähdet olivat nähneet kun hän oli avannut Remuksen housut tiheässä kosteassa metsässä puiden keskellä niin ettei kukaan voinut katsella.

 

**

 

Seuraavana päivänä Fleur kyseli häneltä enemmän kuin ennen, ja hän vastaili vaikka hänellä olikin omituinen olo niin kuin Fleur olisi yrittänyt piirtää hänestä karttaa. Hän kertoi valkoisesta talosta Louisianassa. Hän kertoi puuvillapellosta ja siitä miten isä oli kuollut ja äiti oli katsonut häntä niin kuin näkisi vain sen kaiken mitä hänen pitäisi olla. Hän kertoi että oli lakannut juttelemasta Regulukselle eikä ollut osannut enää korjata sitä, ja sitten Regulus oli kuollut taistelussa jo melkein sodan alussa. Hän kertoi ettei ikinä palaisi Louisianaan mutta se kuulosti jotenkin väärältä jo silloin kun hän sanoi sen. Hän kertoi että Harryn isä oli ostanut itsensä vapaaksi niin kuin jotkut tekivät ja että se oli vienyt kaiken mitä Harryn isovanhemmat olivat saaneet säästettyä. Hän kertoi että oli käynyt salaa siellä pienessä talossa jonka ikkunoista tuuli vuoti sisään ja jossa James ja Lily yrittivät kasvattaa lasta turvassa kaikelta siltä mikä oli aivan heidän ympärillään ja lopulta tuli ovelle saakka. Hän ei tiennyt minne James ja Lily oli haudattu, luultavasti jonnekin missä ei lukenut nimiä. Mutta hän oli ottanut Harryn ja vienyt tämän pois sieltä, ja sitten myöhemmin hän oli tajunnut että oli itse osa sitä. Se oli niin syvällä hänessä ettei ikinä lähtisi. Hän muisti miten oli suudellut Jamesia puuvillapellon reunalla ja Jamesin kädet olivat olleet karheat työstä jota James teki jotta valkoinen talo ja kuisti säilyivät, ja jotta Sirius ja Regulus voisivat joskus istua sillä kuistilla juomassa teetä ja katsomassa miten puuvillaa korjattaisiin - - tai sitä viimeistä hän ei sanonut ääneen, eikä sitä miten oli painanut kämmenet Jamesin kasvoille ja miettinyt omia pehmeitä sormiaan, ja Fleur katseli häntä hattunsa alta ja huojahteli puolelta toiselle hevosen askelten mukana.

”Ranskassa on varmaan erilaista”, hän sanoi.

”Ranskassa?”

Hän tuijotti Fleuria. Fleur tuijotti takaisin. ”Mistä sinä olet kotoisin?”

”Quebecistä”, Fleur sanoi ja hoputti hevosen raviin.

 

**

 

”Fleur –”

Fleur vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli.

”Kiitos.”

”Mistä?”

Hän kohautti olkapäitään. Siitä oli nyt kai kaksi yötä kun he olivat lähteneet Denver Citystä, ja kaukana ruohikon ja kivien ja hiekan keskellä näkyi jotain joka olisi voinut olla talo. Hänellä oli raskas ja levoton olo ja hän olisi halunnut nostaa laukan ja toisaalta pysähtyä ja jäädä tähän, ja sitä paitsi hän oli taas alkanut miettiä sitä, että mitä jos Remus ei halunnut häntä tänne. Remus oli mennyt naimisiin ja lähtenyt, eikö se ollut melko vahva vihjaus siihen suuntaan ettei Remus enää välittänyt hänestä. Remus ja Tonks olisivat luultavasti ihan onnellisia ja sitten hän joutuisi ratsastamaan takaisin Teksasiin saakka ja hänellä olisi jäljellä vieläkin vähemmän kuin ennen, ei edes ajatusta siitä että ehkä Remuskin muisti miltä se oli tuntunut kauan sitten. Tai tietenkin hänellä olisi jonkinlainen summa rahaa louisianalaisessa pankissa ja kohtuullisesti maata.

”Minä tulin tänne itseni takia”, Fleur sanoi.

”Tiedän.”

”Tulin koska jotain jäi kesken mutta en tiedä mitä”, Fleur sanoi ja nosti ravin. Hän tuijotti Fleurin selkää kun tämä ratsasti ruohikon poikki pitkin uomaa joka näytti siltä että sitä oli ratsastettu ennenkin, ehkä, tai ehkä tuuli oli vain käännellyt ruohonkorsien päitä syrjään. Mitä jäi kesken, hän halusi sanoa. Fleur oli tullut tänne Tonksin takia, hän oli varma siitä, eikö Fleur ollutkin kertonut hänelle niin? Mikä sellainen olisi voinut jäädä kesken että Fleur olisi lähtenyt näin kauas? Mutta hän ei tiennyt mitä olisi kysynyt vaikka olisi uskaltanut, ja niinpä hän vain kokosi ohjat ja ratsasti Fleurin perään.

 

**

 

Talo kasvoi suuremmaksi vuoria vasten. Se tosiaan oli talo, pieni ja harmaa eikä kovin kummoisen näköinen, ja nyt jo näki että sen vieressä oli toinenkin, ehkä talli, ja koppi joka oli luultavasti käymälä, ja kaivo ja aitaus, jossa kaksi hevosta nosti päätään ylös ruohon yläpuolelle ja katseli heidän hevosiaan. Hänen kätensä olivat alkaneet täristä vähän mutta hän oli melko varma ettei Fleur huomannut. Ja muutaman kerran hän melkein yllättyi kun tajusi että Fleur ratsasti hänen vieressään, ja hänen piti muistuttaa itseään että Tonks oli täällä myös, Remus ei ollut yksin, Remus ei odottanut häntä, Remus ei välttämättä edes halunnut nähdä häntä. Ja lisäksi oli aivan mahdollista että he olivat väärässä paikassa ja kuka ikinä asuikin harmaassa talossa oli väärä ihminen. He joutuisivat etsimään Remusta ja Tonksia vielä päiviä tai viikkoja ja koko sen ajan hänen sydämensä hakkaisi tällä tavalla. Hän oli liian vanha tähän.

”Sirius”, Fleur sanoi.

Sirius avasi suunsa ja tajusi sitten, että joku seisoi kuistilla, varjosti kädellä kasvoja ja katseli heitä. Hän oli liian kaukana nähdäkseen edes että oliko se nainen vai mies, mutta silti hänestä tuntui että hän tunnisti nuo olkapäät. Tai ehkä hän tunnisti Remuksen käsivarret, tai ranteet, tai tuon tavan jolla Remus nojasi hiukan enemmän vasemmalla jalalle, tai tuon jolla Remus taivutti kaulaansa kun aurinko osui silmiin sormien välistä. Tai ehkä hän kuvitteli kaiken koska toivoi niin kovasti. Hän nosti ravin ja mietti pitäisikö kääntyä ympäri. Vielä hän voisi tehdä sen. Hevoset aitauksessa mökin vieressä hirnuivat ja hänen hevosensa vastasi niille ja nyt kuistilla oli joku toinenkin, Tonks, se oli varmasti Tonks. Tonks pysähtyi Remuksen viereen liian lähelle muttei niin lähelle että olisi koskenut Remukseen, ja Sirius veti syvään henkeä ja se tuntui aivan pohjalla saakka. Kaikki hänessä odotti ja jossain kaukana kuului se hätääntyneen linnun huuto syvältä Louisianasta.

Remus puristi molemmat kädet kiinni kuistin kaiteeseen.

Sekunnit venyivät pitkiksi ja hengitys kasvoi raskaaksi vaikka Sirius ei tehnyt mitään, kevensi vain rauhalliseen tahtiin kun hevonen ravasi ruohikon keskeltä pihalle mökin eteen. Hiekka rahisi kavioiden alla. Hän hidasti käyntiin ja pysäytti hevosen keskelle pihaa, hyppäsi alas satulasta, pudotti ohjat ja lähti kävelemään. Tonks sanoi jotain mutta hän ei oikein tajunnut mitä, ja sitten hän oli jo kuistin luona. Remus katsoi suoraan häneen. Remus näytti väsyneeltä ja paljon vanhemmalta kuin silloin kun hän oli nähnyt tämän viimeksi, mutta ehkä hän oli unohtanut millainen Remus oli ollut pari vuotta sitten, ehkä hän muisti vain sen Remuksen joka oli suudellut häntä hädin tuskin aikuisena. Hän veti syvään henkeä. Hän ei voinut ajatella suutelemista. Remus näkisi sen hänen silmistään. Mutta toisaalta jos Remus näkisi sen hänen silmistään niin ehkä hänen ei tarvitsisi sanoa sitä ääneen. Heidän ei tarvitsisi puhua. He voisivat vain -

”Tule sisään”, Remus sanoi, päästi irti kaiteesta ja käveli sisälle mökkiin.

 

**

 

4.

 

Mökissä oli liian vähän ikkunoita. Valo ylettyi vain puoleenväliin lattiaa niin että pöydän takana istuvan Remuksen kasvot olivat koko ajan varjossa. Tonks nousi vähän väliä penkiltä seisomaan, käveli lieden luo ja yritti kaataa lisää teetä heidän kuppeihinsa, eikä kukaan huolinut sitä, paitsi Sirius joka nähtävästi ei tehnyt muuta kuin joi liian kuumaa teetä. Kukaan ei oikein katsonut minnekään, ja sitten hän mietti mihin itse mahtoi katsoa. Ehkä hän katsoi Tonksin käsiä, jotka pitelivät teepannua.

”Täällä on vähän hämärää”, hän sanoi lopulta, koska jotain oli sanottava. He olivat istuneet tässä pöydän ääressä jo jonkin aikaa ja Sirius ja Remus olivat edelleen aivan hiljaa. Fleur oli kuvitellut että he olivat olleet hyviä ystäviä nuorena, mutta ehkä hän oli erehtynyt. Tai ehkä se riita josta Sirius oli kertonut jokseenkin välttelevästi mutta kuitenkin hermostuneesti oli ollut pahempi kuin Fleur oli tajunnut.

”Talvella on kylmä”, Tonks sanoi ja istuutui hänen viereensä penkille. ”Lämpö karkaa ikkunoista.”

Hän koetti kuvitella lunta ikkunan toiselle puolelle. Kotona oli ollut lunta mutta hän oli lähtenyt sieltä melkein kymmenen vuotta sitten. Hän otti hörpyn teestä joka yhä melkein poltti kieltä, ja pöydän toisella reunalla Remus ja Sirius katselivat toistensa ohi. Sellaisen hiton matkan he olivat matkustaneet tänne ja sitten Sirius ei edes uskaltanut puhua Remukselle. Hän mietti Siriusta nuotion toisella reunalla erämaassa Denver Citystä vähän tännepäin, ja miten hän oli kuunnellut Siriuksen hengitystä ja ajatellut että se oli liioitellun tasaista. Sirius valvoi ja vatvoi jotain. Mutta hän ei ollut kysynyt. Ja nyt Siriuksen silmät olivat kuopalla ja otsa rypyssä ja kasvot käännetty kohti ikkunaa, vaikka hän oli ihan varma että Sirius ajatteli Remusta. Kun Remus siirsi teekuppia pöydällä, Sirius melkein vavahti vaikkei edes katsonut sinne päin.

Oli kyllä hullua edes miettiä Siriusta. Ei hän ollut tullut tänne Siriuksen takia vaan itsensä. Niin hän sanoi itselleen ja joi hiukan lisää teetä, ja Tonks siirtyi istumaan lähemmäs häntä.

”Kuinka te edes löysitte meidät”, Tonks sanoi.

Sirius veti syvään henkeä niin kuin olisi yrittänyt päästä ylös veden alta. ”Sinä kirjoitit minulle.”

”Mutta en ajatellut että te tulisitte tänne”, Tonks sanoi ja katsoi suoraan Fleuriin. Tonks näytti erilaiselta kuin hänen keittiössään Hamptonissa silloin kauan sitten, tai eihän siitä kovin kauan ollut, vähän yli vuosi. Mutta se tuntui pitkältä ajalta. Tonksin kasvoilla oli uusia juonteita eikä Tonks hymyillyt enää ihan samalla tavalla. Ehkä erämaa oli kuluttanut jotain pois. Tai ehkä hän vain muisti väärin. ”Mitä kotiin kuuluu?”

”Kotiin?” Sirius sanoi ja vilkuili edelleen Remusta. ”Sota on loppumassa.”

”Vihdoin”, Tonks sanoi.

”Harry on kuollut”, Sirius sanoi.

Remus liikahti penkillään niin että kaikki narisi lattiaa myöten. Hetken Sirius näytti katsovan suoraan Remukseen.

”Sirius”, Tonks sanoi melkein lempeällä äänellä.

Sirius huitaisi kädellään niin kuin olisi koettanut häätää kärpäsen pois. ”Hautajaiset olivat hyvin pienet. Weasleyt kyllä tulivat. Se oli sellainen sateinen päivä. Mutta saimme sentään ruumiin pois sieltä, sieltä…”

Tonks katsoi Fleuria niin kuin olisi kysynyt, mitä pitäisi tehdä.

”Kuopasta”, Sirius sanoi. ”Se oli iso taistelu. Paljon kuolleita.”

”Minun pitää mennä katsomaan hevosia”, Remus sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Teekupit helisivät pöydällä. Siriuksen silmät seurasivat Remusta koko matkan ovelle ja näyttivät melkein nälkäisiltä, ja Fleur katseli Siriusta, ja kun Remuksen askeleet olivat jo kuistilla, hän tajusi että Tonks katsoi häntä. Hän kohautti olkapäitään aivan vähän.

”Me emme ole nähneet vuoteen ketään tuttua”, Tonks sanoi, nousi seisomaan ja käveli Remuksen perään. Fleur katseli liian kapeasta ikkunasta miten Tonks käveli määrätietoisilla askelilla pihan poikki. Hän koetti kuvitella ne askeleet omaan olohuoneeseensa mutta se alkoi olla vaikeaa. Hän kuvitteli ne askeleet yläkerran käytävälle, siihen jonka toisella reunalla Tonks oli nukkunut ja toisella hän, mutta se oli mahdotonta.

”Luoja”, Sirius sanoi ja painoi toisen kämmenen kasvoja vasten. Ehkä hänen olisi kuulunut nyt lohduttaa Siriusta, mutta hän ei ollut aivan varma että mistä. Eikä Sirius näyttänyt varsinaisesti onnettomalta vaan enemmänkin siltä kuin olisi hukannut jotain eikä olisi ollut ihan varma mitä se oli.

Hän katseli Siriusta vähän aikaa ja sitten hän nousi ja meni kuistille. Remusta ja Tonksia ei näkynyt. Hän koetti kuvitella miten Remus ja Tonks pitelisivät toisiaan jossain kulman takana tai ehkä tallissa, mutta se tuntui väärältä. Rappuset narisivat hänen jalkojensa alla. Maa tuntui lämpimältä kenkienkin läpi. Hän kietoi käsivarret ympärilleen ja puristi niin lujaa että olkapäitä alkoi pakottaa, ja kaukana taivaalla aurinko lähestyi pikkuhiljaa vuorten rinteitä. Varjot olivat jo kasvaneet pidemmiksi. Kun hän palasi sisälle, Sirius nosti katseen käsistään häneen ja näytti hirveän toiveikkaalta kunnes näki että se oli hän.

 

**

 

”Me menemme yleensä aikaisin nukkumaan”, Tonks sanoi ja keikkui tuolillaan niin että lattia narisi, ”aurinko nousee aikaisin ja on paljon tekemistä. Mutta jos te ette ole vielä väsyneitä –”

”Olemme me”, Fleur valehteli. Ja sitä paitsi hän ei tiennyt Siriuksesta mitään. Illalla Sirius oli viettänyt pitkän aikaa aitauksessa hevosten luona, ja kun hän oli istunut käymälässä, hän oli kuvitellut kuulevansa että Sirius jutteli hevoselle. Silloin oli ollut jo melkein pimeää mutta silti hän oli miettinyt, pitäisikö hänen koettaa puhua Siriukselle. Mutta he olivat olleet kahdestaan monta viikkoa, niin että kai Sirius olisi jo kertonut hänelle mikä oli pielessä jos olisi aikonut.

”Teille pitää tehdä peti jonnekin”, Tonks sanoi ja vilkuili heitä molempia vuorotellen. ”Oletteko te –”

Hän tuijotti Tonksia. Tonks tuijotti häntä, ja sitten hän tajusi mitä Tonks tarkoitti. Kun hän vilkaisi Siriusta, tämä näytti melkein säikähtäneeltä.

”Emme ole”, hän sanoi nopeasti, ”emme missään nimessä.”

”Minä vain ajattelin”, Tonks sanoi ja nielaisi. ”Matka oli niin pitkä.”

”Minä voin nukkua tallissa”, Sirius sanoi ja kuulosti melkein hengästyneeltä.

”Ei sinun tarvitse nukkua tallissa”, Remus sanoi. Remus oli siihen mennessä vain istunut hiljaa paikallaan pöydän ääressä ja tuijottanut ikkunan läpi pimeyteen.

”Ei minua haittaa.” Sirius nousi seisomaan. ”Kiitos iltapalasta, Tonks. Minä taidan tästä nyt sitten –”

”Ei tässä ole vielä kiire”, Tonks sanoi.

”Hyvää yötä”, Sirius sanoi ja käveli ulos.

He jäivät istumaan huoneeseen, hän ja Tonks ja Remus. Remus katseli edelleen ulos ikkunasta kunnes he kuulivat miten tallin ovi avattiin ja suljettiin. Tonks sanoi hiukan hämmentyneellä äänellä että Fleur voisi nukkua patjalla lattialla, vaikka tuossa seinän vieressä, tai oikeastaan missä kohdassa vain halusi. Tai hän voisi nukkua tallissa Siriuksen kanssa jos mieluummin… mutta siihen hän sanoi mahdollisimman määrätietoisesti että ei halunnut, hän nukkui mieluummin talossa. Tonks nyökkäsi hänelle, ja hän sanoi vielä varmuuden vuoksi ettei edes tuntenut Siriusta kovin hyvin, Sirius ei juuri puhunut asioistaan eikä hänkään. Hänestä tuntui että hän yritti vakuuttaa jonkun mutta ei ollut aivan varma, kenet.

Vähän myöhemmin hän istui kuistilla ja katseli pimeyttä joka näytti melkein samalta kuin muinakin öinä. Nyt vuoret olivat niin lähellä että ne peittivät osan tähdistä, ja pieni harmaa talo kaartui hänen yläpuolelleen ja peitti oman osansa. Hän kiskoi paidan hihoja pidemmälle ja ovi avautui hänen takanaan. Hän pidätti hengitystään, mutta onneksi se oli Tonks.

”En uskonut että kukaan tulisi tänne”, Tonks sanoi, kun he olivat istuneet hetken vierekkäin pimeydessä. Tonksin ääni oli hiljaisempi kuin sisällä. Hän halusi kuvitella että tällaiselta Tonks kuulosti kun puhui hänelle, vain hänelle. ”Kuulin että Bill kuoli.”

Hän nyökkäsi ja kuuli miten Tonks veti syvään henkeä hänen vieressään.

”Kuvittelin että palaisit Quebeciin.”

Ehkä hän olisikin palannut sinne. Mutta Sirius oli tullut hänen luokseen Billin vanhempien talolle jossa hän oli asunut hautajaisten jälkeen ja sanonut että oli saanut kirjeen Tonksilta ja että aikoi lähteä Remuksen ja Tonksin luokse. Hän oli ajatellut että ehkä Sirius oli surusta vähän sekaisin. Harry oli kuollut eikä Siriuksella ollut juuri muita. Sitten hän oli ajatellut sitä, miten Tonks oli asunut hänen talossaan melkein puoli vuotta ja alkanut tuntua todellisemmalta kuin Bill.

”Tämä on omituista”, Tonks sanoi ja nojasi hiukan häntä kohti. Hän tiesi sen kuistin narinasta ja toisen vartalon lämmöstä jonka pystyi tuntemaan paidankin läpi kun kuvitteli vähän. ”Ehkä ei olisi pitänyt lähteä. Mutta silloin tuntui siltä että jos en nyt tee jotain niin menetän kaiken. Ja sitten me tulimme tänne. Eikä täällä ole ollut niin kamalaa. Ainakin me olemme yhä hengissä.”

”Minulla oli ikävä sinua”, hän sanoi, mutta sanat tuntuivat vääriltä. ”Tu m’as manqué,” ja Tonks katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi tiennyt mitä hän yritti. Hän yritti saada sen tuntumaan aidolta. Hän aikoi jo sanoa jotain mikä peittäisi sitä vähän, vaikka että hän oli ollut melko yksinäinen, hän ei ollut kovin läheinen Billin perheen kanssa niin kuin Tonks muisti. Hän ei ollut kovin läheinen kenenkään kanssa. Siksi oli ihan ymmärrettävää että hän oli kaivannut Tonksia, jonka hän oli kuitenkin nähnyt omassa talossaan joka ikinen päivä melkein puoli vuotta. Mutta ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään, Tonks laski kämmenen hänen ranteensa päälle.

Hän hengitti hitaasti sisään. Tonksin sormet kulkivat hihansuun yli ja pysähtyivät paljaalle iholle, tuntuivat karheammilta kuin ennen mutta lämpimiltä, ja hän mietti sitä miten he olivat istuneet hänen keittiössään. Tätä hän oli varmaan lähtenyt etsimään, tätä että Tonks pitäisi kiinni hänen kädestään ja että se saisi hengityksen muuttumaan raskaaksi hänen sisällään. Ilma oli viileää ja jossain syvällä hiljaisuudessa kuului kuinka tuuli siirsi hiekkaa ja maata, loputtomiin, aina yhdestä paikasta seuraavaan, ja hän oli ratsastanut kauas länteen jotta joku pitäisi hänestä kiinni.

”Käydään ratsastamassa jonain päivänä”, Tonks sanoi ja otti hänen kätensä kämmeniensä sisään niin kuin olisi halunnut pitää hänet paikallaan. Hän sulki silmänsä. Sillä ei varmaan ollut merkitystä pimeässä. ”Vähän matkaa täältä vuorille päin on joki. Se virtaa hitaasti tähän aikaan vuodesta mutta se on silti hieno. Se tulee kai suoraan vuorilta. Voimme mennä vaikka kahdestaan.”

”Kyllä se käy”, hän sanoi raskaalla äänellä, ja Tonks piti häntä vielä hetken kädestä ennen kuin lopulta päästi irti ja nousi seisomaan. Kylmyys tarttui häneen saman tien. Hän seurasi Tonksia sisälle taloon, missä Remus makasi jo sängyssä selkä heihin päin. Oli omituista maata siinä patjalla seinän vieressä niin lähellä että kuuli aina kun sänky narahti, mutta Tonks ja Remus sanoivat toisilleen hädin tuskin hyvää yötä ja sitten Tonks alkoi jo kuorsata, ja hän kuunteli miten Remus valvoi ja varmaan kuunteli miten hän valvoi. Hän olisi voinut vaikka lyödä vetoa että tallissa Sirius valvoi ja mietti jotain typerää tai puhui hevosille siitä. Mutta Tonksin käsien lämpö tuntui edelleen hänen kämmenellään eikä hänellä ollut lainkaan yhtä yksinäinen olo kuin Virginiassa, ja siihen hän nukahti.

 

**

 

He ratsastivat kohti vuoria niin kauas että lopulta talo katosi näkyvistä. Tonks ohjasi hevosensa jyrkkää piennarta pitkin alas joenrantaan ja hän seurasi Tonksia, ja siellä valo taittui veden pinnasta ja läikkyi suljetuilla silmäluomilla. Kun hän avasi silmänsä, Tonks oli pudottanut hatun niskaan ja kumartunut veden ääreen, ja pari askelta kauempana hevonen joi jo. Tuuli putosi joenuomaan pehmeänä ja liikutti Tonksin lyhyitä kiharia hiuksia. Hän mietti miltä tuntuisi painaa sormet Tonksin hiusten sekaan, ja sitten hän talutti oman hevosensa aivan joen lähelle ja painoi kämmenen sen kaulalle.

”Oli varmaan omituista nukkua sillä tavalla”, Tonks sanoi, ”huoneen nurkassa.”

Fleur mietti omaa sänkyään Hamptonissa, Billin sänkyä. He olivat ostaneet sen pian sen jälkeen kun olivat menneet naimisiin. Se oli ollut aivan uusi, he olivat olleet ensimmäiset jotka koskaan nukkuivat siinä. ”Olen nukkunut melkein kuukauden ulkona.”

Tonks vilkaisi häntä. ”En minä tarkoittanut sitä. Tarkoitin että kun minä ja Remus olimme siinä ihan vieressä, että ehkä se oli –”

”Outoa”, hän sanoi ja pudisteli päätään. ”Ei se ollut kovin outoa.”

”Remus on niin hiljainen”, Tonks sanoi, istuutui hiekalle jota virtaava vesi vei jalkojen alta ja painoi kämmenet syliinsä. ”Ja minustakin on varmaan tullut sellainen. Me olemme olleet täällä niin pitkään.”

”Te lähditte aika yllättäen.”

”Minun oli tarkoitus tulla vielä käymään. Mutta Bill oli taas kotona ja minä ajattelin että ehkä teillä on kiire siellä.”

”Kyllä minä olisin halunnut nähdä sinut”, Fleur sanoi. Hänen korvissaan kohisi vähän melkein niin kuin hän olisi sanonut jotain rohkeaa.

”Minäkin olisin halunnut nähdä sinut”, Tonks sanoi ja katsoi häntä. ”Kaikki tapahtui niin nopeasti. Kuulin että Remus oli tullut takasin ja menin käymään hänen luonaan, siinä pienessä asunnossa sekatavaraliikkeen yläpuolella. En edes kehdannut kertoa kenellekään koska olisihan se ollut outoa. Hän keitti minulle teetä ja näytti siltä ettei oikein tiennyt että mitä minä teen siellä, ja enhän minäkään tiennyt, ja sitten minä vain ajattelin sitä miten ne lähettäisivät hänet kohta takaisin rintamalle. Heti kun hän olisi vähän toipunut. Tuntui siltä että on pakko tehdä jotain, viedä hänet jonnekin.”

”Ja sitten te lähditte.”

”Sitten me menimme naimisiin siinä pienessä kirkossa joka on melkein äidin asunnon vieressä. Ajattelin että se olisi äidille helpompaa sillä tavalla. En minä voinut vain lähteä hänen kanssaan menemättä naimisiin.”

Siinä vaiheessa Fleur tajusi että oli ryhtynyt riisumaan kenkiensä nauhoja. Hän veti kengät kokonaan pois jaloista, riisui sukatkin ja laittoi ne mytyiksi kenkien sisään, ja sitten hän työnsi paljaat jalkansa veteen. Se oli niin kylmää että olkapäihin asti värisytti. Tonks katseli häntä.

”Hän on kyllä mukava”, Tonks sanoi ja oli sitten hetken hiljaa, ”tai ei mukava, vaan… se ei kuulostanut oikealta. Tarkoitin että hän on… me olemme…”

Oletko rakastunut häneen, äiti oli kysynyt, kun Fleur oli sanonut tavanneensa Princetonissa amerikkalaisen miehen ja aikovansa mennä naimisiin. Kai sinä rakastat häntä?

”Äiti sanoi aina että minä en harkitse asioita”, Tonks sanoi, ”että minä vain päätän jotain ja teen sen, ja että hän itse oli samanlainen. Ainakin nuorena. Ainakin silloin kun tapasi isän. Ja ehkä se meni niin, mutta ei minua kaduta.”

Vesi työnsi pehmeää hiekkaa Fleurin varpaiden välistä.

”Ei minua kaduta”, Tonks toisti, ”silloin kun tapasin Remuksen ensimmäisen kerran, minusta jotenkin tuntui että hän tunnisti minut. Hän katsoi minua, tiedätkö, sillä tavalla kuin näkisi minut, ihan pelkästään minut. Eikä minusta ikinä tuntunut että hän olisi ajatellut, että minä olen erilainen kuin muut. Yleensä sen näkee ihmisten silmistä.”

Fleur mietti miten hän itse oli ensimmäisen kerran katsonut Tonksia, oliko se ollut hänen silmissään. Ehkä. Sitä oli varmaan vaikea saada pois. Ehkä se oli samanlainen asia kuin se, että Sirius oli ainakin kaksi viikkoa puhunut hänelle englantia hitaasti niin kuin olisi koko ajan miettinyt, ettei hän varmaan ymmärtäisi. Joskus Sirius oli näyttänyt yllättyneeltä, kun hän oli vastannut kokonaisella lauseella.

”Sen näkee Siriuksestakin”, Tonks sanoi ja painoi kämmenet veden alle. ”Ei hän tietenkään tarkoita sitä. Mutta joskus minusta tuntuu että hän yllättyy kun näkee minut. Hän on ruvennut ajattelemaan että minä olen ihan samanlainen ja sitten hän taas muistaa. Ajattelin joskus että sitten kun Harry on aikuinen, me voisimme jutella, minä ja Harry, ja minä kysyisin että katsooko Sirius häntäkin joskus niin kuin olisi hetkeksi unohtanut.”

”Mutta sinä ja Remus –”, Fleur sanoi ja puraisi itseään huuleen. Ei hänen pitänyt puhua Remuksesta. Hän ei ollut edes ajatellut Remusta, ei ainakaan paljon, vaan Harryn hautajaisia. Silloin Remus ja Tonks olivat olleet poissa jo jonkin aikaa. Hän oli odottanut Billiä takaisin viimeisistä taisteluista ja koettanut olla ajattelematta, miten Tonks oli vähän aikaa sitten odottanut hänen kanssaan. Välillä hänellä oli ollut outo levoton olo niin kuin hän olisi kaivannut jotain mitä ei osannut nimetä, mutta minkä puuttuminen hiersi silti ihon alla paikassa jota hän ei tarkalleen ottaen tiennyt.

”En minä tiedä millaista sen kuuluisi olla”, Tonks sanoi. ”Äiti ja isä olivat rakastuneita. Niin he aina sanoivat. Mutta mietin joskus että miten he tiesivät sen.”

Tonks vilkaisi häntä. Aurinko poltti silmiä. Hän työnsi jalat vielä vähän syvemmälle veteen ja kurottautui sitten käärimään lahkeita kun ne kastuivat. Vuosia sitten hän oli vastannut äidilleen, että tietenkin hän oli rakastunut Billiin. Hän oli myös nauranut vähän, mutta oli aivan mahdollista että se oli silti ollut totta. Sitä ei vain enää voinut mitenkään tietää. Vaikka hän kuinka muisteli, ei hän muistanut enää miltä se oli tuntunut.

”Mitähän he tekevät siellä kahdestaan”, Tonks sanoi vähän erilaisella äänellä, kevyemmällä, niin kuin joki olisi huuhtonut jotain pois, ”Remus ja Sirius, kun me olemme täällä. Vaikuttivatko he sinustakin vähän –”

”He kai riitelivät jostain nuorempina”, Fleur sanoi. ”Sirius kertoi sen niin kuin se ei olisi ollut iso juttu. Mutta toisaalta hän tuli tänne saakka.”

”Remus ei puhu Siriuksesta”, Tonks sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, ”ei melkein ikinä. Minä kysyin joskus että eivätkö he tunteneetkin toisensa Louisianassa ja hän näytti siltä kuin olisin heittänyt tiskivedet hänen naamalleen. Sitten hän sanoi että kyllä, kyllä he tunsivat, ja lähti korjaamaan aitausta. Hän ei ikinä korjaa aitausta, minä teen sen aina.”

He ratsastivat takaisin talolle reittiä joka oli huomattavasti kiemuraisempi kuin se, jota he olivat tulleet. Harmaa talo näytti keskipäivän auringossa melkein elävältä, tai ehkä se johtui siitä että Tonks ratsasti Fleurin vierellä niin lähellä että hän kuuli kavioiden äänen ja satuloiden narinan yli sävelmän, jota Tonks hyräili aivan hiljaa. Remus oli ruokkimassa kanoja ja Sirius pesi vaatteitaan kuistin edessä ja kiroili kunnes tajusi että he olivat aivan lähellä. Aurinko piirsi talonmuotoisen varjon Siriuksen ympärille, ja Fleur mietti että he kaikki olivat täällä melkein kuin sattumalta. Heidät oli ihan vain ripoteltu tähän paikkaan jossa ei vielä ollut mitään muuta.

 

**

 

5.

 

Heinänkorret pistelivät lapaluihin. Ulkona oli liian hiljaista. Viime yönä hän oli ajatellut että menisi vain hetki että hän tottuisi siihen, siihen ettei Fleur nukkunut toisella puolella nuotiota, mutta nyt oli jo toinen yö eikä hän vieläkään ollut tottunut. Hän pyörähti taas kyljelleen ja heinät rahisivat ja ulkoa ei kuulunut yhtään mitään, ei edes hevosten ääniä, ne oli jätetty aitaukseen yöksi ja ne varmaan nukkuivat siellä seisaallaan eivätkä edes hörisseet. Hän koetti hengittää mahdollisimman hiljaa mutta alkoi sitten vain kuunnella kohinaa korvissa. Jos hän nyt nousisi seisomaan ja kävelisi ulos ovesta, astelisi pihan poikki ja kuistin portaat ylös, työntäisi oven auki ja sytyttäisi öljylampun, Remus olisi siellä, makaisi siinä kapeassa sängyssä Tonksin kanssa. Ehkä Remuksella olisi kämmenet Tonksin kyljillä. Ehkä he nukkuisivat sylikkäin eikä haittaisi mitään että Fleur makaisi siellä huoneen nurkassa, koska ei haittaisi jos joku näkisi. Hehän olivat naimisissa ja saivat tehdä mitä halusivat. Kukaan ei yllättyisi.

Hän nousi istumaan ja kiskoi heinänkorret irti paidan selkämyksestä. Ne tunkeutuivat patjankin läpi tai ehkä hän vain kieri liikaa. Vielä illalla hän oli ajatellut että nukahtaisi varmaan heti. Koko päivän hän oli tehnyt kaikenlaisia töitä joita Tonks keksi hänelle jatkuvasti. Oli vaikea kuvitella että tällaisella pienellä tilalla oli niin monta erilaista työtä, mutta ehkä Tonks oli huomannut että hän oli hermostunut ja oli vain yrittänyt auttaa. Ja se oli toiminut, koska hänellä oli ollut niin kiire ettei hän ollut edes aivan jatkuvasti miettinyt Remusta, toisin kuin aamupäivällä kun Tonks ja Fleur olivat ratsastaneet jonnekin ja jättäneet hänet ja Remuksen kahdestaan. Hän oli seurannut Remusta kanalaan ja sitten kasvimaalle ja taas taloon ja talliin ja taloon. Remus ei ollut oikein edes katsonut häneen. Lopulta hän oli kuistilla tarttunut Remusta käsivarresta, ja Remus oli vetänyt kätensä pois mutta oli kuitenkin pysähtynyt ja katsonut häntä kerrankin silmiin. Siihen hän ei ollut oikein varautunut. Hän oli tuijottanut Remuksen silmiä jotka näyttivät hirveän tutuilta niiden uusien juonteiden ja pisamien ja luomien ohi. Hän oli tuijottanut niitä silmiä ennenkin ja sitten hän oli pilannut kaiken, hän oli painanut kämmenet Remuksen olkapäille ja vetänyt itsensä kauemmas samalla kun Remus oli hengittänyt tiheästi hänen allaan kantapäät patjalla ja kädet tippuen alas hänen selältään, ja Remuksen silmät olivat juuttuneet häneen ja nähneet hänet. Sitten hän kuitenkin oli pyytänyt Remusta lähtemään. Siitä oli kyllä niin kauan että luulisi että hän olisi jo unohtanut.

”Miksi sinä tulit tänne?” Remus oli kysynyt tänä aamuna kuistilla, eikä hän ollut pystynyt vastaamaan. Nyt hän painoi niskan heiniin ja veti sitten muutaman pois hiuksistaan, ja talli hänen ympärillään narisi vaikkei ulkona tuullut juuri lainkaan, ja hän oli aivan yksin. Hän ei ollut ollut näin yksin sen jälkeen kun oli ajanut Remuksen pois ja sitten istunut kaksi viikkoa valkoisen talon kuistilla Louisianassa ja katunut sitä.

Aamulla hänestä tuntui ettei hän ollut nukkunut yhtään. Hän kömpi ylös heinistä ja mietti pitäisikö vaihtaa paita, mutta toisaalta Remus tuskin tulisi niin lähelle häntä että sillä olisi väliä. Eikä ollut lainkaan ihmeellistä jos hän oli hiukan katkera, hän oli kuitenkin matkustanut tänne Virginiasta saakka Remuksen takia. Eihän Remus ollut pyytänyt, mutta se ei muuttanut sitä, että hänen oli pitänyt istua ensin loputtomiin niissä kolisevissa junissa jotka olivat täynnä ihmisiä jotka matkustivat sinne tänne sodan jälkeen, ja sitten hän oli ratsastanut viikkokausia. Hänen takapuolensa olisi varmaan mennyt sietämättömän kipeäksi jos hän ei olisi tottunut siihen jo sodassa. Kai Remus voisi edes puhua hänelle. Ja sitten hän laittoi hitaasti paidan ylimmät napit kiinni, koetti työntää hiuksia pois kasvoilta ja mietti että ehkä ei kuitenkaan ollut aivan selvää, kumpi ei puhunut kummalle. Remus oli sentään kysynyt häneltä, miksi hän oli tullut. Mutta toisaalta eihän sellaisella voinut aloittaa. He olivat nähneet viimeisten viidentoista vuoden aikana vain muutaman kerran. Remuksen olisi pitänyt sanoa jotain kevyempää, jotain säästä tai etäisyyksistä tai siitä kuinka korkealla taivas oli täälläpäin. He olisivat voineet vaikka vertailla sotamuistojaan jos eivät olisi millään keksineet mitään muuta. Sekin olisi ollut parempi kuin kysyä häneltä suoraan, miksi hän oli tullut. Mistä hitosta hän tiesi miksi oli tullut.

Hän pesi kasvonsa ja kävi tervehtimässä hevosia, ja sitten hän meni taloon, jossa luojan kiitos kaikki olivat heränneet jo. Hän kuitenkin kuvitteli että Remuksen ja Tonksin sängyssä peittojen keskellä oli yhä kaksi ihmisen muotoista painaumaa. Siitä ei kuitenkaan aivan pystynyt päättelemään, kuinka lähellä Remus ja Tonks nukkuivat toisiaan, tai millaisessa asennossa. Hän oli melko varma ettei ikinä ollut nukkunut Remuksen kanssa, ei tietenkään, se olisi ollut hullua. Joku olisi voinut löytää heidät ja sitten kaikki olisi ollut lopussa. He eivät olisi enää voineet tavata toisiaan. Sen takia hän oli aina kiirehtinyt, sen takia että vain sillä tavalla he voisivat olla yhdessä.

Aamupalan jälkeen Remus sanoi menevänsä korjaamaan aitoja. Naiset vilkaisivat toisiaan ja Sirius mietti olivatko he puhuneet jotain hänestä ja Remuksesta eilen siellä joella. Ehkä Remus oli kertonut Tonksille koko jutun, mutta sitä oli kyllä vaikea uskoa, ei Tonks olisi kirjoittanut hänelle sellaista ystävällistä kirjettä jos asia olisi niin. Luultavasti Remus ei ollut kertonut koskaan kenellekään niin kuin ei hänkään. Silloin kun Harry oli ollut pieni, hän oli miettinyt mitä ihmettä kertoisi Harrylle Jamesista ja Lilystä. Mutta oli mennyt pitkään ennen kuin Harry oli ruvennut kyselemään, ja silloinkin se oli kai johtunut siitä mitä muut ihmiset sanoivat Harrylle. Ei hän itsekään ollut valehdellut Harrylle, niin kuin vaikka että olisi väittänyt olevansa Harryn isä. Hän oli sanonut olevansa Harryn kummisetä ja se oli riittänyt heille molemmille oikein hyvin, ja sitten myöhemmin kun se ei ollut enää riittänyt, hän oli kertonut että James ja Lily vain olivat rakastuneet toisiinsa vaikka olivat olleet eri värisiä eikä sellainen ollut tapana. Mutta joskus niin vain kävi. Joskus kaksi ihmistä rakastivat toisiaan vaikka muut eivät ymmärtäneet sitä lainkaan. Ja Harry oli katsonut häntä suoraan silmiin ja nyökännyt, ja hän oli ajatellut sitä miten ei koskaan kertoisi Harrylle Remuksesta.

Nyt hän seisoi vähän aikaa ikkunan vieressä katsomassa kuinka Remus käveli vasaran kanssa kohti aitatolppia, ja sitten Tonks kysyi tulisiko hän kitkemään kasvimaata. Hän sanoi että kyllä se sopi. Kitkeminen osoittautui vaivalloiseksi työksi jossa joutui olemaan polvillaan mullassa ja aurinko paistoi niskaan vaikka kuinka koetti siirtää hattua, ja silloin tällöin hän huomasi että Tonks katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi odottanut häneltä jotain. Sitten hän muisti, että kirjeessä Tonks oli ehdottanut että hän juttelisi Remukselle. Häntä melkein nauratti kun hän mietti, miten paljon se mahtaisi parantaa Remuksen mielialaa. Hän yski kyynärtaipeeseensa muutaman kerran ja etsi sitten seuraavan rikkaruohon.

”Sirius”, Tonks sanoi ja katsoi suoraan häneen. Hän oli aina ajatellut että Tonksilla oli sisua niin kuin äidillään ja isällään ja sata kertaa enemmän kuin hänellä.

”Hän vaikuttaa ihan –”, hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti aitauksia. Remusta ei näkynyt täältä missä he istuivat polvillaan maassa, mutta vasaran naputus aitatolppiin kyllä kuului. ”Hän vaikuttaa olevan aika –”

”Hiljainen”, Tonks sanoi.

”Oliko hän, tuota, oliko hän hiljainen jo ennen kuin minä… me tulimme?”

”Oli”, Tonks sanoi, ”mutta eri tavalla.”

”Onko hän onnellinen?”

Hän tunsi että Tonks tuijotti häntä. Kun hän nosti katseensa maasta jonne oli upottanut sormensa, Tonksin katse oli melkein pehmeä.

”En minä tiedä”, Tonks sanoi. ”Tuskin. Minusta tuntuu että hän on surullinen sellaisella pysyvällä tavalla. Se on kasvanut kiinni häneen tai jotain. Tapahtuiko hänelle jotain silloin kun te olitte nuoria? Jotain mikä olisi voinut tehdä hänet surulliseksi?”

Sirius kiskaisi taas yhden rikkaruohon ylös, mutta se olikin porkkana. Hän työnsi sen takaisin multaan ja koetti olla ajattelematta sitä, miten he olivat seisoneet kasvokkain, hän ja Remus, ja hän oli sanonut että tällä kertaa hän oli tosissaan. Hän ei halunnut nähdä Remusta enää. Heidän piti lopettaa. ”Ei.”

”Eikö mitään”, Tonks sanoi, ”edes jotain pientä juttua. Välillä minusta tuntuu että se on jotain mitä hän on vatvonut vuosikausia. Eikä hän puhu sinusta. Siksi minä mietin että se voisi olla jotain, minkä te koitte yhdessä.”

”Emme me kokeneet mitään yhdessä”, Sirius sanoi ja veti toisenkin porkkanan irti mullasta. Helvetti.

”Hän ei taida haluta jutella sinulle”, Tonks sanoi ja kiskoi rikkaruohon toisensa jälkeen ylös niin kuin ne olisi ollut helppo erottaa.

”Ei niin.”

”Mutta sinä et aio lähteä saman tien. Te tulitte kuitenkin tänne saakka.”

”En tiedä mitä Fleur aikoo”, Sirius sanoi. Fleur saisi aikoa mitä halusi, hän ei lähtisi. Piru hänet vieköön jos hän häipyisi nyt kun oli näin lähellä Remusta. ”Minun pitää pyytää anteeksi.”

”Minä voisin sanoa hänelle, että hänen pitää jutella sinun kanssasi”, Tonks sanoi kuulostaen vain hiukan yllättyneeltä.

Sirius puri alahuultaan. ”Tekisikö hän niin? Jos sinä pyytäisit?” Hänen ei tietenkään olisi kuulunut olla mustasukkainen. Tonks oli Remuksen vaimo. Tonks oli Remuksen hiton vaimo. Multaa meni kynsien alle ja seuraavan porkkanan hän jätti lojumaan rikkaruohojen viereen. Kai sen voisi syödä vaikka se olikin vielä aika pieni.

”Ehkä”, Tonks sanoi hitaasti. ”Ainakin voisin yrittää. Jos sinä kerran haluat pyytää häneltä anteeksi.”

Sirius ei sanonut mitään vähään aikaan ja sitten olikin jo varmaan liian myöhäistä. Hän ojensi Tonksille porkkanan jonka oli vahingossa vetänyt mullasta eikä Tonks näyttänyt yhtään vihaiselta. Aurinko liikkui hitaasti heidän ylitseen ja kauempaa kuului Remuksen vasaran naputus aidantolppia vasten. Sen rytmi oli koko ajan sama niin kuin Remus olisi naputellut jokaista aidantolppaa riippumatta siitä oliko se irtoamassa vai ei. Tietenkin hänen pitäisi pyytää Remukselta anteeksi. Hän kyllä tekisi sen. Hän mietti sitä niin kovasti että korvissa alkoi suhista ja pää muuttui raskaaksi, ja sitten hän tajusi että oli unohtanut juoda vettä.

 

**

 

Yöt olivat tosiaan hiljaisia. Hän istui tallin ovensuussa, piteli savuketta sormien välissä ja katseli sen hehkuvan kärjen ohi mustalle taivaalle ja tähtiin. Sydämenlyönnit kasvoivat äänekkäämmiksi hänen päänsä sisällä vaikka eivät kiihtyneet, ja sitten hän tajusi että joku käveli talolta häntä kohti. Hän vilkaisi kohti taloa, mutta ikkunat olivat jo pimeinä. Remus käveli hänen eteensä, seisoi siinä pari sekuntia ja istuutui sitten kynnykselle niin lähelle häntä, että jos hän olisi hiukan nojannut Remusta kohti… mutta tietenkään hän ei tehnyt niin. Hän ojensi Remukselle savukkeen. Remus otti sen niin etteivät heidän sormensa edes hipaisseet.

”Sanoiko Tonks jotain?”

”Hän sanoi että sinä haluat puhua”, Remus sanoi ja huokaisi sitten syvään. ”Hän sanoi että haluat pyytää anteeksi.”

Hän otti savukkeen Remukselta ja ajatteli sitten kipeän terävästi, että se oli melkein niin kuin he suutelisivat. Remuksen huulet savukkeella, sitten hänen huulensa, sen lähempänä suutelemista hän ei ollut ollut viiteentoista vuoteen. Sitten hän tajusi että hänen kätensä oli alkanut täristä ja että Remus luultavasti tuijotti häntä, vaikka olikin liian pimeää nähdä. ”Totta.”

”Ja minä ajattelin”, Remus sanoi ja siirteli jalkojaan niin että hiekka rahisi, ”että jos sinä olisit halunnut pyytää anteeksi, olisit jo tehnyt sen.”

”Ehkä minä olen ihan hiton hidas.”

”Tai olisit voinut kirjoittaa”, Remus sanoi, ”sen sijaan että ratsastit koko hiton lännen läpi tänne etkä edelleen sano mitään.”

”Sinäkään et puhu minulle.”

”Minä en –”, Remus veti terävästi henkeä, ”minä en ollut se joka… sinä et ikinä sanonut mitään.”

”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja ojensi savukkeen takaisin Remukselle, ja tällä kertaa Remus kosketti hänen sormiaan kun otti sen, taatusti tahallaan. Joskus seitsemäntoistavuotiaana hän oli epäillyt että Remus teki kaiken tahallaan, vietteli hänet tahallaan, otti hänet tahallaan sisälleen ja huokaili sillä tavalla niin ettei hän mahtanut itselleen mitään. Ei hän ollut kuvitellut olevansa sellainen. Hän painoi kämmenet kasvoille ja hiekka hiersi ihoa. Sitä oli kai juuttunut hänen sormenpäihinsä. ”Anteeksi.”

”Mistä?” Remus kysyi.

Sirius melkein sanoi että tuo oli epäreilua, kyllä Remus tiesi mitä hän tarkoitti. Mutta hän oli melko varma että jos he rupeaisivat kilpailemaan siitä, kumpi oli tehnyt toiselle enemmän epäreiluja asioita, hän voittaisi. ”Minä sanoin etten halunnut nähdä sinua enää.”

”Sinä sanoit sen monta kertaa.”

”Olen erityisesti pahoillani siitä kerrasta kun sanoin, että tarkoitin sitä”, hän sanoi ja otti savukkeen vaikka se oli yhä Remuksen huulten välissä, ja ehkä hän hipaisi sormillaan Remuksen alahuulta tai ehkä se oli Remuksen hengitys joka tuntui hänen sormillaan. ”Kuvittelin että sinä tulisit takaisin. Sinä tulit aina takaisin.”

”Sinä olit niin helvetin ylimielinen”, Remus sanoi melkein sietämättömän pehmeästi.

”Niin”, Sirius sanoi heti, ”niin olin, niin olen, mutta tajusin heti että se oli virhe. Tai ainakin samana päivänä. Odotin kaksi viikkoa että sinä tulisit takaisin ja sitten olin lähdössä hakemaan sinua, kun kuulin että James ja Lily –”

”Sinun ei olisi pitänyt odottaa.”

”Tiedän”, hän sanoi vaikkei se tietenkään muuttaisi mitään, hän oli odottanut ja kaikki oli mennyt pieleen, ja sitten hän ajatteli että ehkä hänen pitäisi selittää. ”Se oli niin… se mitä me teimme…”

”Se puuhastelu”, Remus sanoi, otti tupakan hänen käsistään ja polki sen maahan kantapäänsä alle.

”Ajattelin että voisin lopettaa sen”, hän sanoi, ”että voisin lakata olemasta –”, mutta ei hän tiennyt mitä hän oli. Varmaan hän oli kusessa. Hän oli pyytänyt anteeksi, ainakin tavallaan, ja nyt hän vain odottaisi mitä Remus halusi tehdä hänen kanssaan. Tai hänelle. Tai ei halunnut. Tietenkään Remus ei tekisi muuta kuin lähettäisi hänet ennen pitkää pois. Ja sitten hän muisti taas Tonksin, joka makasi parhaillaan kapeassa sängyssä ja ehkä mietti mitä Remus yhä teki ulkona. ”Sinä onnistuit siinä. Sinä lakkasit olemasta… sinä menit naimisiin.”

Hän kuuli miten Remus avasi suunsa ja aikoi sanoa jotain eikä sitten sanonutkaan. Tämähän oli itse asiassa ihan helvetin epäreilua, se että hän pyysi Remukselta anteeksi kun hän oli se joka oli jäänyt lopullisesti tällaiseksi. Remus oli unohtanut sen mitä he olivat tehneet. Remus asui naisen kanssa ja -

”Ei se ole sellaista”, Remus sanoi ja potki hiekkaa.

”Millaista?” hän kysyi ja yritti vaientaa sen pienen toiveikkaan kohdan mielessään. ”Millaista se ei ole?”

”Kyllä sinä tiedät.”

”En tiedä”, hän sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti melkein epätoivoiselta. Mutta hän ei tosiaan tiennyt, helvetti, hän ei tiennyt koska kaikki mitä hän ikinä ajatteli oli Remuksen kantapäät kiinni hänen selässään.

”Etkö”, Remus sanoi ja hengitti sitten hitaasti niin kuin olisi pidätellyt sitä. ”Minä ajattelin aina että sinä menisit naimisiin. Jonkun rikkaan tytön kanssa, rikkaan ja kauniin ja vaalean.”

”Kyllähän sinä tiesit etten minä mennyt.”

”Koetin olla kyselemättä sinusta”, Remus sanoi, ”mutta joku aina kertoi jotain. Kuulin vain että sinä asuit Virginiassa Harryn kanssa. Ajattelin että ehkä joku nainen –”

”Ei”, Sirius sanoi. Se kuulosti melkein naurettavan yksinkertaiselta kun sen sanoi noin. ”Ei”, hän toisti, ”ei ollut ketään naista.”

”Eikö ketään”, Remus sanoi ja kuulosti vähän järkyttyneeltä. ”Entä –”

”Entä mitä?”

”Entä –”, Remus katsoi jonnekin kauas, ”entä joku…”

Muutaman kerran sodan aikana joku oli koskenut häntä olkapäähän tai alaselkään tai reiteen, ja hän oli ajatellut että ehkä se oli kysymys. Mutta hän oli aina työntänyt ne kädet pois. Ei hän pystynyt sillä tavalla yllättäen, ei vaikka olisi ollut ihan varma ettei ymmärtänyt väärin ja että löytyisi joku paikka missä sen voisi tehdä salaa.

”Sirius”, Remus sanoi, ja se tuntui melkein siltä kuin Remus olisi yhtäkkiä ravistellut häntä. Hän käänsi kasvonsa toiseen suuntaan mutta joka puolella oli vain pimeyttä, ja hänen selkänsä takana talli ja siellä lattialle tehty peti jossa hän kohta nukkuisi yksin. Remus palaisi sisälle vaimonsa viereen. Hän painoi kämmenet kasvoille ja tuijotti varmaan kutakuinkin Louisianan suuntaan.

He istuivat vähän aikaa hiljaa. Sitten Remus painoi kämmenen hänen olkapäälleen niin äkkiä että hän säikähti, mutta Remus ottikin vain tukea hänestä kun nousi seisomaan. Hän avasi jo suunsa sanoakseen hyvää yötä, kun Remuksen sormet osuivat hänen niskaansa. Hän hengitti niin että keuhkoissa rahisi. Remuksen sormet olivat aivan paikallaan, kaksi sekuntia, kolme, neljä, ja sitten hävisivät. Remus taputti häntä olkapäälle ja lähti kävelemään kohti taloa nopein askelin, ja hän painoi silmät kiinni ja yritti uskoa että ne olivat siinä vielä, hänen ihollaan, Remuksen lämpimät sormenpäät karheina ja tuttuina. Remus silittäisi hänen niskaansa ja hiuksiaan, työntäisi sormenpäitä päänahkaa pitkin, painaisi ehkä toisen kätensä hänen leualleen, pitäisi hänen päätään paikallaan ja suutelisi.

Ovi kolahti. Hän tiesi että Remus oli mennyt. Taas oli aivan hiljaista, paitsi että hänen oma hengityksensä kuului raskaana. Hän jätti tallin oven raolleen ja makasi sitten pitkään tuijottamassa kattoa jota ei oikeastaan kunnolla nähnyt, ja hänen oma kämmenensä tuntui kömpelöltä ja väärältä hänen vatsallaan ja sitten alempana, ja vielä alempana, mutta Remus työntäisi hänen kätensä syrjään, Remus vetäisi hänen paitansa ylös ja housunsa alas ja korvaisi hänen kätensä omillaan, ottaisi hänet kämmeneensä, puristaisi ensin ihan kevyesti, ja olisi niin pimeää ettei hän näkisi Remusta, ja niin hiljaista ettei hän kuulisi Remusta, hän kuulisi vain oman hengityksensä niin kuin nyt, ja lämpimät varmat sormet työntäisivät häntä edes taakse, Remus saisi hänet ihan miten vain haluaisi, hän makaisi tässä ja antaisi jalkojensa valua lattiaa pitkin, ja jos Remus haluaisi hänet niin kyllä se kävisi, siinä varmaan kestäisi jonkin aikaa mutta lopulta se onnistuisi, se oli aina näyttänyt niin hankalalta kun hän oli tehnyt Remukselle niin, ja Remus oli käskenyt hänen hidastaa vauhtia, piti olla kärsivällinen, ensin sormet, sitten vasta… nyt Remus tekisi hänelle niin. Remus olisi kärsivällinen. Ja hänen korvissaan olisi pelkkää hiljaisuutta ja se olisi hyvää.

Jälkeenpäin hän pyyhki vatsansa ja reitensä paitaan joka varmaan pitäisi pestä taas huomenna. Sydän rauhoittui pikkuhiljaa. Ainakin hän oli pyytänyt anteeksi.

 

**

 

Kun hän aamulla työnsi oven auki, Remus vilkaisi häntä ihan nopeasti. Sitten Tonks sanoi hänelle huomenta ja hän sanoi myös, ja Fleur kampasi hiuksiaan sumean peilin edessä, ja Remus leikkasi leipää, ja Tonks meni ruokkimaan kanat, ja he söivät aamupalaa, ja se kaikki tuntui melkein samalta kuin edellisinäkin aamuina, paitsi että toisinaan hänestä tuntui että Remus katseli häntä. Hän koetti olla aivan normaalisti vaikka ei ollut ikinä ollut kovin siinä hyvä. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään.

Iltapäivällä Remus kysyi, haluaisiko hän tulla mukaan korjaamaan kanalan seinää. Hän sanoi että tietenkin halusi vaikkei varmaan osannut tehdä mitään, ja Remus melkein hymyili ja sanoi että hän voisi ojennella nauloja. Niinpä hän ojenteli nauloja, kun Remus kiinnitti lautoja kohtaan joka vähän repsotti. Remus piti katseensa käsissään ja niinpä hän pystyi hyvin tuijottamaan Remuksen niskaa, jossa oli uusia pisamia ja arpi jota hän ei muistanut. Ehkä Remus oli saanut sen sodassa. Sitten hän mietti sitä kuinka he eivät olleet koskaan riisuutuneet aivan kokonaan, jokuhan voisi tulla yllättäen ja nähdä heidät, ja niinpä hän ei edes tietäisi mikä kaikki oli muuttunut Remuksen vartalolla. Mutta nyt hän opettelisi kaiken jos Remus vain antaisi. Ehkä he voisivat mennä uimaan sinne joelle josta Tonks puhui. Aurinko välkkyisi veden pinnasta.

”Sirius.”

Hän ojensi seuraavan naulan, ja Remus otti sen ja naulasi kiinni kanalan seinään.

 

**

 

6.

 

Viikossa päivät alkoivat tuntua melkein tavallisilta. He kaikki löysivät rutiineja, tai ehkä hän ja Sirius olivat rikkoneet Tonksin ja Remuksen rutiinit hetkeksi ja sitten ajautuneet sisään niihin. Hän heräsi aamuisin kun aurinko alkoi lämmittää lattiaa ja Tonks kurottautui painamaan jalkansa lattialle niin että koko sänky narisi. Joinain aamuina sänky Tonksin vieressä oli tyhjä, ja silloin Tonks jutteli hänelle vähän aikaa ennen kuin Sirius työnsi ulko-oven auki ja kysyi ensimmäisenä, missä Remus oli. Mutta yleensä Remus nousi istumaan Tonksin vieressä ja sitten he kaikki kolme pukeutuivat nopeasti ja katsellen eri suuntiin ja ryhtyivät valmistelemaan aamupalaa. Tonks ja Remus eivät juuri puhuneet aamuisin eivätkä iltaisin eivätkä myöskään öisin, ja muutaman kerran Fleur mietti, johtuiko se sängystä, eivätkö he puhuneet silloin kun olivat sängyssä. Päivisin he puhuivat talon töistä. Mutta he eivät vaikuttaneet onnettomilta ja mitä se toisaalta hänelle kuului.

Nyt kun Sirius ja Remus olivat ilmeisesti saaneet sen muinaisen riitansa selvitettyä ja puhuivat toisilleen lyhyillä, vain hiukan väistelevillä lauseilla, Tonks ja Fleur tekivät yleensä töitä kahdestaan. Fleur ei oikein tiennyt miten siinä oli käynyt niin. Ehkä Sirius vain seurasi Remusta kaikkialle ja niinpä oli luontevaa, että hän itse seurasi Tonksia. Ja kestäisi varmaan pitkään ennen kuin hän osaisi tehdä kovinkaan monia talon töistä yksikseen, eikä hän mielellään pohtinut kuinka pitkään olisi täällä. Ennen pitkää tulisi talvi ja sitten itään palaaminen olisi vieläkin vaikeampaa, eikä hän halunnut palata. Ei hänelle ollut enää mitään Virginiassa. Jos hän palaisi sinne, hän ostaisi junalipun ja menisi takaisin kotiin ja kuka tiesi, ehkä hänelle oli kehittynyt amerikkalainen korostus. Se olisi kyllä noloa.

He eivät puhuneet kovin paljoa, hän ja Tonks. Yleensä he puhuivat sellaisista asioista kuin että pitäisi hakea lisää vettä tai että idässä päin näytti olevan harmaita pilviä, myöhemmin saattaisi sataa. Joskus he puhuivat Siriuksesta. Mutta Remuksesta he eivät enää puhuneet, ja mitä vähemmän he puhuivat Remuksesta, sitä enemmän Fleur mietti miksi he eivät puhuneet Remuksesta. Hän oli saanut sellaisen kuvan että Tonks ja Remus tulivat hyvin toimeen keskenään. He eivät riidelleet ikinä eivätkä nälvineet toisilleen eivätkä tönineet toisiaan sängyssä. Joskus hän mietti että he eivät tehneet juuri mitään, mutta se oli vähän ilkeä ajatus. Kyllähän hän muisti sen mitä Tonks oli kertonut joella. Sota oli ollut kesken ja Tonks oli halunnut viedä heidät molemmat nopeasti pois ennen kuin Remus joutuisi takaisin rintamalle ja kuolisi. Turhaan Fleur mietti olivatko Remus ja Tonks olleet lainkaan rakastuneita. Ja mitä hän itse oli tehnyt, hän oli silittänyt Billin uniformun kaulukset ja ommellut pudonneet napit takaisin ja suudellut Billiä ovensuussa, ja Bill oli palannut rintamalle ja kuollut.

”Fleur.”

Hän räpytteli silmiään. He olivat ripustamassa pyykkejä kuivumaan talon taakse, missä tuuli tarttui niihin saman tien jos niitä ei kiinnittänyt monella pyykkipojalla. Hän kävi hakemassa paidan joka oli päässyt lentämään karkuun ja palautti sen pyykkinarulle, ja lepattavien lakanoiden keskellä Tonks puri alahuultaan ja katseli häntä. Tonksin tukka ei ollut tuulesta millänsäkään mutta ehkä se oli kuitenkin hiukan kähärämpi kuin aamulla. Hänen omat hiuksensa karkailivat joka suuntaan. Hän noukki niitä pois suusta ja kiinnitti takaisin poninhännälle ja katseli samalla miten tuuli yritti tarttua Tonksin paidan liepeisiin. Tonks painoi kämmenet kiinni kylkiin niin kuin olisi tajunnut että hän katsoi. Paita lepatti silti. Hän voisi kävellä tuohon Tonksin luokse, pari askelta vain, ja hän painaisi kämmenet Tonksin kyljille ja -

Märkä vaaleanruskea kangas takertui hänen käsiinsä, kun hän kiskoi sen ylös pyykkisangosta ja levitti narulle. Hiukset olivat taas karanneet ja olivat suussa, koko helvetin tukka. Onneksi tuuli sentään heitti lakanoita niin ettei hän hetkeen nähnyt Tonksia niiden välistä. Eikä Tonks voinut mitenkään tietää mitä hän oli ajatellut.

Samana iltana hän makasi selällään, katseli mökin kattoa ja kuunteli miten Remus ja Tonks hengittivät tasaisesti eri tahtiin sängyllä muutaman askeleen päässä. Hän ei taatusti ollut nähnyt Remuksen ja Tonksin suutelevan. He voisivat tietenkin tehdä niin sängyssä niin ettei se näkyisi tänne lattialle, missä hän makasi, mutta hän oli melko varma että olisi kuullut jotain. Sänky olisi narissut. Mutta asiahan ei kuulunut hänelle. Ja jos hän joskus mietti miltä mahtaisi tuntua suudella Tonksia, se johtui vain siitä että hän oli hiukan yksinäinen. Ei hän aikonut tehdä asialle mitään. Tonks ei ikinä saisi tietää.

 

**

 

”Voitaisiin ratsastaa iltapäivällä kultavaltaukselle”, Tonks sanoi seuraavana aamuna, kun Sirius ja Remus olivat jo lähteneet ruokkimaan kanoja. ”Niillä on lehmiä siellä. Vaihdetaan kasviksia maitoon.”

He lähtivät ratsastamaan heti ruuan jälkeen. Aurinko oli vielä korkealla ja hevoset ravasivat vain vähän matkaa ennen kuin hidastivat itse käyntiin. Hän ratsasti pari askelta Tonksin jäljessä ja katseli kuinka Tonksin lämpimänruskea niska vilkkui paidankauluksen ja hatun välissä. Harmaa talo oli jo kadonnut näkyvistä. Tähän suuntaan maa kohosi ja laski enemmän.

Tonks oli kertonut hänelle kultavaltauksesta muutama päivä sitten kun he olivat lakaisseet sisälle kertynyttä hiekkaa kuistin portaita alas. Siellä ei kuulemma ollut juurikaan kultaa mutta ihmiset olivat toiveikkaita. Ehkä oli pakko olla toiveikas kun oli tullut tänne saakka. Kaliforniassakaan ei kuulemma enää ollut kultaa, kaikki oli kaivettu, ja niinpä saattoi ihan yhtä hyvin koettaa onneaan täällä. Perheitä oli kaksi tai kolme ja heillä oli enemmän eläimiä kuin Remuksella ja Tonksilla, vuohia ja muutama lehmäkin. Ja matka oli paljon lyhempi kuin kaupunkiin.

Kun he lopulta olivat perillä, paikka oli pienempi kuin Fleur oli kuvitellut. Talot olivat aika samanlaisia kuin Tonksin ja Remuksen, ehkä vielä pienempiä ja kiireemmällä rakennettuja. Tonks ratsasti suoraan yhden talon pihaan ja jutteli jonkin aikaa naiselle, joka näytti siltä kuin olisi seissyt tuulessa hiekan keskellä vuosikausia. Fleur mietti tulisiko hänestä ja Tonksista tuollaisia jos he eläisivät täällä koko elämänsä, ja sitten hän puraisi itseään huuleen. Tonks sai maidon ja he lähtivät ratsastamaan takaisin, ja hän vilkuili olkansa yli kunnes kultavaltaus katosi näkyvistä. Välillä Tonks katsoi häntä mutta ei sanonut mitään. Toisinaan hän unohti että Tonks ja hän eivät olleet täällä kahdestaan, tai että Tonks ja hän eivät olleet täällä pysyvästi. Sitä ei olisi pitänyt unohtaa.

Aurinko valui kohti horisonttia, ja hän alkoi odottaa että talo tulisi näkyviin jostain sieltä oranssin ja ruskean maan keskeltä. Sitä ei kuitenkaan vielä näkynyt. Hän päästi jalkansa irti jalustimista ja pyöritti nilkkoja, ja hevonen vilkaisi häntä ja käänsi sitten taas katseensa eteenpäin. Hänen edessään Tonks veti kyynärpäihin käärityt hihat suoriksi ranteiseen saakka, vilkaisi häntä ja kysyi, oliko hänellä kylmä.

”Ei”, hän sanoi. Ei vielä. Hän kyllä tunsi miten erämaa alkoi viilentyä heidän ympärillään.

”Pitäisikö ratsastaa nopeammin”, Tonks sanoi ja puri alahuultaan.

”Ei tarvitse”, Fleur sanoi ja päästi ohjia hiukan pitemmäksi, niin että hevonen sai ravistella kaulaansa. Tonks katseli häntä niin kuin olisi yrittänyt nähdä jotain hänen kasvoiltaan, ja hän mietti mitä se mahtoi olla. Ei varmaan kuitenkaan sitä, että hän oli muutaman kerran kuvitellut suutelevansa Tonksia, ihan vain kevyesti, vaikka täällä missä ei ollut mitään muuta kuin he. He antaisivat hevosten levätä hetken ja hänellä olisi sormet Tonksin niskassa ja Tonks pitäisi kiinni hänen paidastaan niin että rystyset osuisivat hänen paljasta kaulaansa vasten.

Hän räpytteli silmiään ja käänsi katseensa hetkeksi pois Tonksista. Ei sellaista voinut nähdä ihmisen kasvoilta.

”Minullakaan ei ole kiire”, Tonks sanoi. Laskeutuva aurinko piirsi pehmeitä varjoja Tonksin poskille. ”Joskus se talo tuntuu vähän pieneltä.”

”Nyt kun me olemme täällä.”

”Ei se johdu teistä”, Tonks sanoi, ”ei se johdu sinusta. Mutta mietin eilen, tai ehkä tänä aamuna, että jos saisi Remuksen ja Siriuksen lähtemään vähäksi aikaa jonnekin.”

”Ehkä he voisivat käydä metsästämässä”, Fleur sanoi. Sydämenlyönnit tuntuivat tiheiltä kyljen alla.

”Remus ei pidä ampumisesta”, Tonks sanoi mutta katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin. ”Fleur, sinä tulit minun takiani tänne saakka.”

Hän avasi suunsa mutta vaikutti turhalta kieltää sitä. Oli kai melko selvää ettei hän ollut tullut Remuksen takia.

”Koska me olemme ystäviä”, Tonks jatkoi, ”olimme ystäviä, silloin kun minä olin sinun luonasi.”

Hän nyökkäsi.

”Ja sinulla ei enää ollut mitään Virginiassa.”

Hän nyökkäsi taas. Hänen hevosensa pysähtyi ja ryhtyi syömään korkeana kasvavaa heinää, ja Tonks pysäytti omansa ja katseli häntä satulasta. Aurinko paistoi hänen selkänsä takaa niin matalalta että valo piirtyi maisemaan pitkinä tummina juovina, ja Tonks nosti molemmat kämmenet silmien yläpuolelle.

”Mutta olisit voinut palata Kanadaan.”

”En osaa selittää sitä”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi. ”Miksi sinä tulit minun luokseni? Silloin kun Bill ja Remus olivat kadonneet?”

”Sinä olit samassa tilanteessa kuin minä”, Tonks sanoi.

Fleur pudisteli päätään. Hän oli ollut naimisissa Billin kanssa. Silloin hän oli ollut naimisissa Billin kanssa jo jonkin aikaa. Ja Tonks oli tavannut Remuksen puolittain sattumalta Hamptonissa kun Remuksen rykmentti oli ollut muutaman viikon kaupungissa.

”Minä olin huolissani hänestä”, Tonks sanoi ja ohjasi hevosensa muutaman askeleen lähemmäs häntä. Kohta valo varmaan loppuisi ja sitten he olisivat täällä edelleen, pimeässä, eikä kumpikaan heistä vieläkään osaisi selittää. ”Olin huolissani Remuksesta. Tiedätkö, joskus mietin että jos hän ei olisi kadonnut… tuskin olisin ajatellut häntä kovin paljon. Olisin unohtanut hänet. Kyllähän minä pidin hänestä, pidin hänestä paljon, mutta en ollut… ja hän oli vähän vanhempikin. Ja surullinen sellaisella tavalla joka on niin syvällä ettei varmaan ikinä lähde irti. En minä mitenkään erityisesti pidä surullisista ihmisistä. Mutta sitten hän katosi ennen kuin olin ehtinyt ajatella tätä kaikkea, ja silloin hänestä tuli hirveän tärkeä.”

”Ja sinä tulit minun luokseni odottamaan.”

”Minä aioin vain tulla käymään”, Tonks sanoi ja vaihtoi painoa satulassa puolelta toiselle niin että satula narisi ja hevonen otti askeleen sivulle, ”ihan pariksi päiväksi. Kai minusta tuntui että sinä saattaisit ymmärtää. Ja sinä näytit niin hämmentyneeltä siitä että minä olin siellä, vaikka yrititkin peittää sitä.”

Hän naurahti omituisella hermostuneella äänellä. Tonks katseli häntä ja hymyili vähän.

”Mutta sinä et pyytänyt minua lähtemään”, Tonks sanoi, ”etkä ehdottanut sitä, etkä oikein tuntunut toivovankaan sitä. Ja minusta tuntui että elämä oli muutenkin ihan tauolla. Niin että sitten minä jäin.”

”En minä halunnutkaan että sinä lähdet.”

”Koska me olemme ystäviä.” 

”Niin”, Fleur sanoi. Sydämenlyönnit tuntuivat jo kurkussa ja hän koetti niellä niitä alas. Mitä muuta he olisivat voineet olla? Sitä hän mietti hetken päästä, kun he ratsastivat käyntiä eteenpäin ja Tonks puhui siitä miten Remus ja Sirius voisivat lähteä käymään Denver Cityssä, jonkun piti kuitenkin mennä sinne ennen pitkää. Ja ainakin miehet saisivat sitten jutella rauhassa. Hän kuunteli Tonksin ääntä hiukan hajamielisesti ja katsoi miten maa heidän ympärillään muuttui oranssista ja ruskeasta harmaaksi kun kaikki valo hiipui. Tietenkin he olivat ystäviä. Ei hänellä ollut sille muutakaan sanaa.

 

**

 

Seuraavana aamuna hän oli pesemässä vaatteitaan kuistin vierellä, kun Sirius käveli hänen luokseen aitausten luota. Siriuksen hiukset olivat pienellä poninhännällä niskassa ja paita näytti siltä että se oli puettu hätäisesti, ja hän katseli miten Sirius vilkuili ympärilleen niin kuin olisi tarkistanut, näkikö joku. Sirius näytti jotenkin elävämmältä kuin silloin, kun he olivat olleet vasta matkalla. Ehkä se johtui hänestä. Ehkä hänessä ei ollut riittävästi seuraa jotta Sirius olisi tullut ulos omasta mielestään.

”Fleur”, Sirius sanoi ja istuutui hänen viereensä maahan.

”Sirius”, hän sanoi.

”Tonks haluaa että minä ja Remus lähdemme käymään Denver Cityssä.”

”Tiedän”, hän sanoi. Hän oli ollut paikalla, kun Tonks oli sanonut sen eilen illalla. Hänellä oli ollut omituisen raskas ja väsynyt olo ja lisäksi sellainen aavistus, ettei se johtunut pelkästä ratsastamisesta. Mutta sitten hän oli taas katsonut, miten Tonks ja Remus riisuutuivat ja kömpivät sänkyynsä ja asettuivat makaamaan vierekkäin niin kuin olisivat tehneet sen tuhansia kertoja ja niin kuin olisi ollut aivan selvää, kumman polvi oli missäkin kohdassa ja mihin asti sänkyä kyynärpää sai ylettyä. Hän oli maannut patjallaan lattialla ja ajatellut, että oli outoa olla kateellinen.

”Ovatkohan he onnellisia”, Sirius sanoi.

Hän räpytteli silmiään ja katsoi Siriusta, ja Sirius väisteli hänen katsettaan ja raapi otsaansa. ”Sinähän olet koko ajan Remuksen kanssa.”

”Ei hän puhu Tonksista”, Sirius sanoi omaan kämmeneensä.

”Sinä olet Tonksin serkku. Voisit kysyä –”

Sirius pudisteli päätään. ”Ajattelin että jos sinä ja Tonks puhutte sellaisesta.”

Fleur työnsi molemmat kädet pyykkisaaviin kyynärpäitä myöten. ”Luuletko etteivät he ole onnellisia?”

”En minä tiedä”, Sirius sanoi saman tien, pureskeli alahuultaan ja työnsi kantapäitä pitemmälle hiekassa. ”Ehkä ovatkin.”

”Mitä väliä sillä on?” hän kysyi ja koetti keskittyä vääntelemään märkää kangasta käsiensä välissä, mutta Sirius tuijotti häntä. Hän nielaisi. ”Mitä se meille kuuluu?” Ehkä he lähtisivät takaisin Virginiaan jos kävisikin niin, että Remus ja Tonks olisivat onnellisia keskenään. Hän antoi paidan valua myttynä saavin pohjalle ja nosti katseensa Siriukseen. Viileä pyykkivesi valui hänen kyynärvarsiaan pitkin ja sisään hihansuista ja olkapäihin saakka, ja Sirius katsoi häneen hirveän keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan, niin kuin tämä olisi kovasti halunnut sanoa jotain mitä ei missään nimessä voinut sanoa. Hän mietti mitä hittoa sellainen mahtoi olla. Sirius oli niin dramaattinen. Ehkä he molemmat olivat.

Hänestä tuntui että Sirius koetti sanoa jotain, tai ehkä olla sanomatta, mutta sitten tallin ovi pamahti kiinni ja he molemmat kääntyivät katsomaan. Remus kantoi vettä kahdella sangolla ja Tonks kantoi heiniä sylissään, ja he katselivat miten Remus ja Tonks kävelivät kohti aitauksia rinnakkain, eri mittaisilla askelilla mutta silti kumpikaan ei jäänyt jälkeen. Kun hän vilkaisi taas Siriusta, Sirius tuijotti Remuksen ja Tonksin perään silmät kapeina ja huulet puristettuina yhteen niin kuin jotain olisi sulkeutunut.

 

**

 

Remus ja Sirius lähtivät kolmen päivän päästä. Fleur seisoi Tonksin vieressä pihamaalla ja katsoi miten hevoset katosivat hitaasti näkyvistä. Tonks puristi käsiään kylkiin melkein kuin olisi ollut kylmissään, vaikka aurinko oli kiivennyt jo puoleenväliin taivasta, ja hän siirtyi hiukan lähemmäs Tonksia ja mietti huomasiko Tonks. Tonks vilkaisi häntä ja hymyili.

Illalla hän oli jo lakannut odottamasta, että Sirius ja Remus tulisivat vastaan aitausten luona tai tallin kulmalla. Tonks istui kuistilla kyynärpäät polviin tuettuina, ja hän istuutui Tonksin viereen. Kauempana hevosten hahmot piirtyivät tummaa taivasta vasten. Juuri muuta hän ei enää nähnyt. Kuistin laudat narisivat kun hän nosti jalat ylimmälle rapulle, ja ihan vain muutaman tuuman päässä hänestä Tonks hengitti tasaisesti sisään ja ulos.

”Hän koskee Siriukseen useammin kuin minuun”, Tonks sanoi ja katseli pimeään.

”Kuka?” Fleur kysyi ja puraisi sitten itseään alahuuleen, mutta Tonks jatkoi niin kuin se ei olisi ollut typerä kysymys.

”Remus. Aluksi luulin että se oli vahinko, tiedätkö, että hänen kätensä vain sattui osumaan Siriuksen käsivarteen kun he korjasivat kanalan seinää. Mutta sitten hän teki sen uudestaan. Ja joskus hän näyttää yllättyneeltä ja vetää kätensä saman tien pois, niin kuin eilen kun he olivat kuorimassa perunoita. Ja joskus hän ei tunnu huomaavan sitä lainkaan.”

Fleur koetti muistaa, oliko nähnyt Remuksen koskettavan Siriusta, mutta kun hän rupesi miettimään asiaa, hän ei oikein muistanut mitään mitä Remus teki. Ilmeisesti hän ei juurikaan katsellut Remusta.

”Luulin että hän vain on sellainen”, Tonks sanoi, ”ettei mielellään koske kehenkään. Mutta hän koskee Siriukseen.”

”Eikö hän –”, Fleur sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. Ilma oli jo viileää. Ehkä Tonks tiesi jo, mitä hän yritti olla kysymättä. ”Minähän nukun samassa huoneessa teidän kanssanne.”

”Anteeksi siitä”, Tonks sanoi ja työnsi kantapäitään edestakaisin rapulla.

”Ei sitä tarvitse… Minä tarkoitin, että eikö hän koske sinuun ylipäänsä, vai eikö hän…”

”Silloin kun me menimme naimisiin”, Tonks sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen, ”me tietenkin lähdimme saman tien. Meidän piti päästä kauas sieltä niin ettei Remus joutuisi takaisin taisteluihin. Myöhään illalla me olimme jossain pienessä kaupungissa, en enää muista edes sen nimeä. Vuokrasimme huoneen sellaisesta halvasta hotellista.”

Fleur puristi kädet kiinni polviin. Hän ja Bill olivat olleet Billin vanhempien kotona, siinä talossa joka oli aina täynnä ihmisiä. Askeleet ja puhe ja nauru ja musiikki ja taputus olivat edelleen kuuluneet lattian läpi.

”Minä tietenkin odotin –”, Tonks sanoi ja huokaisi sitten syvään. ”Kyllä sinä tiedät mitä minä odotin. Minä riisuin vaatteenikin, sen parhaan mekkoni jossa olin matkustanut koko illan koska ei ollut aikaa vaihtaa vaatteita. Ja Remus vain seisoi siellä huoneen toisella laidalla ja tuijotti minua.”

Hän kuvitteli Tonksin mekossa jonka helma olisi niin lyhyt että se yltäisi hädin tuskin nilkkoihin, ja Tonks istuisi leveän sängyn laidalla hotellihuoneessa jossain paikassa jolla ei ollut edes nimeä ja avaisi mekon napit. Ne olisivat selässä niin että pitäisi vähän kurkottaa. Remus kävelisi lähemmäs, tai ei Remus, hän ei pystynyt kuvittelemaan Remusta siihen. Tonksin tukka olisi pörrössä niin kuin nyt, ja Tonks kallistaisi päätään vähän sivulle niin että napit olisi helpompi avata. Tonksin iho olisi lämmin ja -

”Hän näytti siltä ettei tiennyt mitä tehdä”, Tonks sanoi. ”Ja sitten lopulta minä kysyin että oliko jokin pielessä, ja hän käveli minun luokseni ja istuutui minun viereeni ja suuteli minua otsalle. Minä muistan sen vieläkin. Se oli niin outoa. Se oli ihan erilaista kuin olin kuvitellut. Minä suutelin häntä suulle ja yritin, tuota, yritin varmaan avata hänen paitansa napit. Mutta hän vain otti minun ranteistani kiinni ja sitten hetken päästä painoi kämmenen minun kasvoilleni. Mutta ei sillä tavalla kuin olisi halunnut lähemmäs vaan enemmänkin kuin… kuin olisi yrittänyt kertoa ettei halunnut suudella. Sitten hän sanoi olevansa jo aika väsynyt.”

Jossain vaiheessa hän oli ryhtynyt tuijottamaan Tonksia. Nyt Tonks vilkaisi häntä ja hymyili vähän hermostunutta hymyä, eikä hän edelleen osannut lakata tuijottamasta. ”Hän ei halunnut…”

”Hän ei halunnut koskea minuun”, Tonks sanoi ja silitti omia polviaan niin kuin olisi yrittänyt suoristaa näkymättömiä ryppyjä. ”Sitten myöhemmin hän kyllä yritti. Muutamia kertoja. Sitten kun me olimme olleet täällä jo jonkin aikaa ja minä sanoin hänelle että haluaisin joskus lapsen. Ensin hän näytti siltä kuin olisin ravistellut häntä. Minä kysyin että eikö hän halua lasta, ja hän sanoi ettei ollut ajatellut asiaa. Mutta kyllä hän yritti. Muutaman kerran.”

”Muutaman kerran.”

”Se ei vain onnistunut”, Tonks sanoi ja huokaisi syvään. ”En ollut edes tajunnut että niin voisi käydä. Luulin että sellainen on naisille välillä vähän vaikeaa mutta miehille aivan helppoa. Mutta me yritimme, ja hän ei vain… hän ei vain…”

”Ei se haittaa”, Fleur sanoi, kun Tonks oli ollut vähän aikaa hiljaa ja kuisti narisi heidän kenkiensä alla ja jotain varmaankin piti sanoa.

”Niin”, Tonks sanoi, painoi kämmenet kasvoille ja vilkaisi häntä niiden yli, ”niin. En minä ole edes ihan varma halusinko oikeasti lasta. Ehkä kuvittelin haluavani, koska kaikki muutkin haluavat. Se vain tuntui sellaiselta asialta mikä pitäisi tehdä. Niin kuin se toinenkin. Mutta me lakkasimme yrittämästä muutaman kerran jälkeen. Ja Remus näytti siltä että oli hirveän helpottunut mutta yritti peittää sen.”

He istuivat vielä vähän aikaa kuistilla ja menivät sitten sisälle. Oli alkanut tuulla ja ovi narisi pehmeästi karmejaan vasten. Fleur ajatteli että jotain pitäisi vielä sanoa mutta ei keksinyt mitään, ja niinpä hän vain riisui paitansa ja päällyshousunsa ja asettautui makaamaan patjalleen lattialle. Hänellä oli melkein paljaampi olo nyt kun Remus ei ollut täällä.

”Fleur”, Tonks sanoi.

Hän nousi istumaan. Tonks makasi kyljellään sängyllä ja katseli häntä reunan yli.

”Remus on poissa monta yötä. Voisit vain tulla sänkyyn.”

Hän puristi sormensa nilkkojen ympärille. Oli liian pimeää että hän olisi kunnolla nähnyt Tonksin ilmeen.

”Lattialla on varmaan vähän kylmä”, Tonks lisäsi.

”Niin on”, Fleur sanoi vähän liian nopeasti.

”Tule vain tänne”, Tonks sanoi ja teki tilaa viereensä sängylle.

Hän asettui Tonksin viereen, siihen paikalle jossa Tonks yleensä nukkui, ja Tonks peruutti kohti seinää ja painoi päänsä Remuksen tyynylle. Peitto oli leveä mutta ei silti ulottunut aivan hänen selkäänsä saakka, ja kun hän yritti siirtyä hienovaraisesti lähemmäs Tonksia, heidän polvensa osuivat toisiinsa. Hän säpsähti ja Tonks tuijotti häntä tummilla silmillään aivan läheltä. Hän voisi helposti koskea Tonksia olkapäähän, tai kyljelle, tai kaulalle. Hän voisi pujottaa sormensa Tonksin niskaan.

”Hyvää yötä”, Tonks sanoi.

”Hyvää yötä”, Fleur sanoi. Hän kuitenkin valvoi pitkään. Tonks nukahti kasvot häneen päin, ja hän katseli kuun valossa kuinka Tonksin kasvot liikkuivat unen mukana. Kerran Tonks liikahti ja heidän polvensa osuivat taas toisiinsa, ja silloin hän pidätti hengitystään vähän aikaa mutta Tonks ei herännyt. Ja sitten jossain vaiheessa myös hän nukahti.

 

**

 

7.

 

Aamulla hän heräsi siihen, että Remus oli kadonnut. Hän kömpi seisomaan pää vielä unesta raskaana ja koetti huutaa Remusta, mutta hänen äänensä oli liian käheä eikä yltänyt minnekään. Sitten hän tajusi että Remus käveli häntä kohti ja kiinnitti nappeja housujensa etumuksesta.

”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja painoi sitten suunsa nopeasti kiinni niin kuin se olisi ollut vähän liikaa sanottu.

”Minä luulin että sinä olit häipynyt.”

”Minne minä menisin”, Remus sanoi ja vilkuili joka suuntaan. ”Onko sinulla nälkä? Me voisimme vain lähteä –”

”On”, hän sanoi ja ryhtyi penkomaan repustaan kuivattua leipää, jota Tonks hänen muistaakseni oli käskenyt hänen pakata sinne.

Remus katseli häntä vähän aikaa hiukan epäluuloisen näköisenä mutta istuutui sitten toiselle reunalle eilisillan hiiltynyttä nuotiota. Eilen Remus oli muutaman kerran katsonut häntä ainakin viisi sekuntia ennen kuin oli kääntänyt katseensa pois. Tai tietenkin Remus katseli häntä silloin kun hän itse ei katsonut Remukseen. Siitä hän oli varma. Sitä vain oli vaikea todistaa, koska Remus ei suostunut kohtaamaan hänen katsettaan muuta kuin aivan lyhyeksi hetkeksi. Hän yritti olla hermostumatta siitä. Asiathan olivat kaiken kaikkiaan huomattavasti paremmin kuin viiteentoista vuoteen.

”Mitä luulet että he tekevät siellä?” hän kysyi lähinnä sanoakseen jotain, kun oli jo ihan selvää että Remus aikoi vain istua tuossa hänen edessään ja katsella tyhjää maisemaa.

Remus näytti vähän yllättyneeltä ja unohti taas hetkeksi väistellä hänen katsettaan. ”Ketkä?”

”Tonks”, hän sanoi ja katseli, kuinka Remuksen huolestunut ilme palasi, ”ja Fleur.”

”Eivät varmaan mitään erikoista.”

”Tonksilla on varmaan ikävä sinua.”

Remus puri alahuultaan ja vilkaisi häntä. Hän muisti tuon ilmeen. Hän oli nähnyt sen monta kertaa, yleensä silloin kun oli sanonut että tämä oli viimeinen kerta, ja Remus oli puristanut kantapäitä hänen selkäänsä ja hengittänyt yhteen puristettujen hampaiden välistä pieninä sykäyksinä.

”Te tulette hyvin juttuun”, hän sanoi ja koetti olla ajattelematta Remusta sellaisena. Se tästä vielä puuttuisi että Remus tajuaisi mitä hän muisteli.

”Me olemme naimisissa.”

”Eihän se mitään tarkoita”, hän sanoi, vaikka mistä hitosta hän olisi sen tiennyt. Kun hän vilkaisi taas Remusta, Remus katsoi häneen melkein ystävällisesti.

”Minä pidän hänestä.”

”Hitto”, hän sanoi ja halkaisi leivän kahtia niin äkkiä että puolet siitä mureni hänen syliinsä. ”Hemmetti.”

”Pidin hänestä jo silloin kun tapasin hänet ensimmäisen kerran”, Remus sanoi ärsyttävän kevyellä äänellä. ”Hän on tottunut olemaan erilainen kuin muut. Häntä ei haittaa jos muutkin ovat.”

Sirius yritti pelastaa leivänmuruja sylistään. Kädet olivat alkaneet vähän täristä. Varmaankaan Remus ei tarkoittanut että -

”Luulen että hän tajuaa että minäkin olen”, Remus sanoi aika hiljaa, ”erilainen kuin muut. Vaikka tietenkin eri tavalla kuin hän. Luulen että jos hän tietäisi niin hän ei piittaisi. Hän antaisi minun olla sellainen kuin olen.”

Sirius nielaisi pari kertaa. Se ei auttanut lainkaan. ”Sellainen kuin sinä olet.”

”Niin”, Remus sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Kyllä sinä tiedät.”

Sirius pudisteli päätään ja toivoi sitten ettei olisi tehnyt niin. Sehän oli melkein kuin toivoisi, että Remus puhuisi siitä lisää. Eikä hän halunnut puhua siitä. Hän ei pystynyt puhumaan siitä. Hän ei oikein saanut leipää enää nieltyä alas, ja niinpä hän ojensi loput Remukselle. Remus otti sen häneltä niin että heidän sormensa osuivat toisiinsa. Hän veti kätensä pois ja tajusi vasta parin sekunnin jälkeen, että leivänpala oli pudonnut maahan.

”Sinä et mennyt ikinä naimisiin”, Remus sanoi hitaasti. Se kuulosti jonkin alulta. Sirius pudisteli päätään ja mietti pitäisikö vain nousta seisomaan, hakea hevonen ja satuloida se ja lähteä. Remus ottaisi hänet kiinni ja he puhuisivat jotain muusta. Sää voisi olla hyvä aihe. ”Sen jälkeen kun sinä käskit minun häipyä, minä ajattelin joskus että ehkä se oli vain, tiedätkö, kokeilua. Ehkä sinä halusit kokeilla miltä se tuntui. Mutta sitten vuodet kuluivat eikä kukaan kertonut minulla että sinä olisit mennyt naimisiin.”

”Minä käskin monta kertaa sinun häipyä”, hän sanoi ja mietti sitten hiukan hätäisesti, miten sen oli tarkoitus parantaa hänen tilannettaan.

”Niin käskit”, Remus sanoi ja nojasi polviensa yli häntä kohti, ja hän nojasi vastakkaiseen suuntaan, ”etkä ikinä tarkoittanut sitä.”

Hän nyökkäsi.

”Et edes viimeisellä kerralla.”

Hän pudisteli päätään.

”Miksi sinä tulit tänne?” Remus kysyi. Nouseva tuuli työnsi Remuksen hiuksia kasvoille ja jossain Remuksen selän takana aurinko oli jo hyvää vauhtia nousemassa. Heidän pitäisi lähteä. Eivät he voineet vain istua keskellä Coloradon erämaata puhumassa tällaisesta.

”Halusin pyytää anteeksi.”

”Sen olisi voinut tehdä kirjeellä”, Remus sanoi ja kallisti päätään, ”tai olisit voinut pyytää anteeksi silloin kun me tapasimme kesken sodan. Silloin kun minä en ollut vielä naimisissa.”

Hitto. Hän tuijotti Remusta ja Remus käänsi katseensa muualle ja palautti sen sitten aina hetkeksi häneen niin kuin olisi koettanut laskeskella, kuinka paljon se häiritsi häntä. Hän etsi sanoja mutta mitään ei ollut. Hän halusi tietää, makasiko Remus Tonksin kanssa ja rakastiko Remus Tonksia ja miksi helvetissä Remus oli mennyt Tonksin kanssa naimisiin. Hän halusi tietää rakastiko Remus yhä häntä ja jos ei rakastanut niin voisiko rakastaa. Sen hän halusi ennen kaikkea tietää. Mutta hän ei ikinä voisi kysyä sellaista.

”Mitä sinä ajattelet?” Remus kysyi katsomatta häneen, paskiainen. Nuorempana Remus ei ollut ikinä kysellyt noin teräviä kysymyksiä. Ehkä se oli johtunut siitä, että hän oli koko ajan pitänyt Remuksen vähän hengästyneenä. Ja Remus oli katsonut häntä niin kuin hän olisi maailman ihmeellisin asia ja toisinaan myös surullisin. Nyt Remus katsoi omiin kenkiinsä ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi.

”Makaatteko te yhdessä?”

Remus ei näyttänyt yhtään yllättyneeltä, pudisteli vain päätään. ”Minähän sanoin, että hän tajuaa että minä olen erilainen.”

”Mutta ei kai hän voi tajuta että –”, Sirius aloitti mutta ei saanut sanottua sitä loppuun. ”Ei kai hän voi arvata että…”

”Me yritimme muutaman kerran”, Remus sanoi ja hymyili vähän niin kuin se olisi ollut huvittava mutta toisaalta vähän surullinen muisto. ”Hän sanoi että halusi lapsen. Mutta ei siitä tullut mitään. Minä en vain… se ei vain onnistunut.”

”Olisitko sinä halunnut lapsen?”

”Ehkä”, Remus sanoi ja potkaisi hiekkaa, ”ehkä tytön. Mutta mieti jos se olisi ollut poika. En minä olisi osannut kasvattaa poikaa. Siitä olisi varmaan tullut samanlainen kuin minusta.”

Hän katseli Remusta ja ajatteli lasta jolla olisi Tonksin pörröinen tukka mutta Remuksen silmät, ja sitten lapsesta kasvaisi sellainen kuin Remuksesta, vähän surullinen ja hiljainen mutta niin fiksu että se yllätti vähän väliä, ja kaunis. Ja ihan hemmetin lempeä. Hän muisti miten joskus ajat sitten Remus oli sanonut että oli tappanut kanoja ja että se oli ollut sietämätöntä. Nyt Remus varmaan pystyi jo siihen. Mutta sodasta he eivät olleet vielä puhuneet mitään ja ehkä eivät puhuisikaan.

”Älä katso minua tuolla tavalla”, Remus sanoi.

”Millä tavalla?”

Remus pudisteli päätään ja nousi seisomaan. Kymmenen minuutin päästä he ratsastivat taas kohti kaupunkia, ja hänestä tuntui että Remus antoi hevosensa kulkea vähän lähempänä häntä kuin eilen.

 

**

 

Iltapäivällä he ratsastivat vähän aikaa joenreunaa pitkin ja yhdessä rauhallisessa mutkassa hän sanoi että halusi uida. Hän ei ollut peseytynyt kunnolla moneen päivään eikä heillä ollut mihinkään kiire. Remus halusi selvästi väittää vastaan mutta ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään, koska hän oli jo hypännyt alas hevosen selästä ja riisui housujaan. Hän ei oikein tiennyt miksi teki sen, sodassa hän oli joskus ollut peseytymättä viikkoja tai siltä se oli ainakin tuntunut. Aika ei ollut merkinnyt siellä juuri mitään. Kuukaudet olivat muuttuneet tyhjiksi ja joskus sekunnit olivat olleet sietämättömän pitkiä. Mutta nyt hän potkaisi housut syrjään ja ryhtyi sitten avaamaan paidan nappeja, ja aina kun hän vilkaisi Remusta, tämä käänsi katseensa niin nopeasti pois että kerran nykäisi samalla hevosta suupielistä. Hänelle tuli siitä oudon toiveikas olo.

Vesi oli sietämättömän kylmää mutta hän puri hampaat yhteen ja meni syvemmälle. Toinen vaihtoehto oli kääntyä ympäri ja palata rannalle, josta Remus katselisi hänen perääntymistään. Hän painoi päänkin hetkeksi veden alle ja haukkoi sitten henkeä kun palasi pintaan, ja hetken kaikki äänet olivat hiljaa, jopa se joka jatkuvasti varoitti hänen korvissaan. Yöllä hän oli puoliksi unissaan miettinyt että mitä jos kömpisi tuon miehenmitan verran Remuksen luo, työntäisi sormet Remuksen hiuksiin ja suutelisi, ja se ääni oli huutanut hänen korvissaan melkein yhtä lujaa kuin nuorena Louisianassa. Mutta nyt hän kyllä vähän liioitteli. Kyllä se oli vaimentunut. Hänestä ei ollut tullut juuri mitään mitä hänen vanhempansa olivat toivoneet ja nyt oli jo liian myöhäistä, joten ehkä asia ei ollut aivan niin vakava kuin miltä se oli nuorempana tuntunut. Silti hän oli pysynyt visusti omalla paikallaan ja Remus oli nukkunut omallaan. Tai ehkä Remuskin oli jossain vaiheessa yötä herännyt ja miettinyt että jos tulisi suutelemaan häntä, ja kun hän ajatteli sitä, hänen kasvojaan alkoi kuumottaa niin että hänen piti sukeltaa uudestaan veden alle.

Pari sekuntia hän luuli, että nyt Remus oli aivan oikeasti lähtenyt. Sitten hän tajusi että Remus oli kyyristynyt maahan taittelemaan vaatteitaan siistiin pinoon. Hän ui hiukan lähemmäs rantaa, ja Remus vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli ja melkein sävähti.

”Tule vain”, hän sanoi vedestä. ”Ei se ole lainkaan kylmää.”

”Kyllä on”, Remus sanoi.

”Niin on. Tule silti.”

”Hitto”, Remus sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Aurinko takertui Remuksen iholle tomun sekaan. Remuksella oli uusia pisamia ja uusia arpia, molempia ihan hitosti, ja hän tuijotti niitä jotka näyttivät sirpaleenjäljiltä ja osuivat sinne tänne Remuksen vatsalle ja kylkiin. Sitten hän ui hiukan kauemmas jotta Remus taatusti uskaltaisi tulla veteen. Ehkä se auttoi että Remus oli nyt alasti ja tiesi että hän tuijotti ja tuijottaisi niin pitkään että Remus olisi kaulaansa myöten vedessä. Ehkä siksi Remus käveli suoraan veteen ja pudottautui sinne olkapäitä myöten vaikka veden pinta ei vielä ylettynyt edes vyötäröön. ”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja ui häntä kohti, ”tämä on ihan hiton kylmää.”

Hän tajusi nauravansa, vetäisi vettä henkeen ja pärski vähän aikaa. Remus ei tullut aivan hänen lähelleen mutta hitot siitä. Aurinko välkkyi veden pinnata ja Remuksen märistä hiuksista ja varmaan heistä molemmista, ja hän sanoi itselleen että he jäisivät tänne. He eivät palaisi talolle vaan hankkisivat teltan ja leiriytyisivät tähän joen varteen, ja täällä he eläisivät kahdestaan eivätkä näkisi ketään muuta. Hän ei edes piittaisi siitä että mitä he olisivat toisilleen. Ehkä Remus ei enää tulisi hänen syliinsä eikä antaisi hänen pidellä itseään. Kyllä hän sen kestäisi. Kunhan he vain olisivat yhdessä.

He kuivattelivat vähän aikaa auringossa ennen kuin pukeutuivat ja lähtivät ratsastamaan kohti kaupunkia. Remus kääri savukkeen ja jakoi sen hänen kanssaan, ja hän mietti että ei hänelle ehkä sittenkään riittäisi pelkästään se että he olisivat täällä. Hän halusi suudella Remusta. Hän halusi painaa Remuksen tuohon maahan. Hän halusi että Remus ottaisi hänet sisälleen. Sitten Remus kutsui häntä nimeltä ja hän tajusi että oli ominut savukkeen.

”Sano nyt jotain”, hän sanoi kun he olivat taas ratsastaneet ainakin puoli tuntia.

”Mistä?” Remus kysyi melkein hajamielisesti.

”Minusta.”

”Sinusta?” Remus toisti ja vilkaisi häntä niin kuin ei olisi aivan uskonut.

”Sinä et ollut nähnyt minua viiteentoista vuoteen. Miltä minä näytän?”

Remus oli vähän aikaa hiljaa. ”Minä en ollut nähnyt sinua ikinä. Meillä oli aina vaatteet päällä.”

”Osa vaatteista.”

”Aina jotain”, Remus sanoi ja kuulosti melkein katkeralta.

”Sinä olisit halunnut –”

”Totta kai minä olisin halunnut”, Remus sanoi, ”mutta sinä toistit aina miten se ei käy, se ei onnistu, se ei ole mahdollista, ei mitenkään, ja että meidän pitäisi lopettaa.”

”Mutta sinä uskoit lopulta”, Sirius sanoi vaikkei oikein tajunnut että miksi.

”Niin uskoin”, Remus sanoi ja katseli jonnekin kauas, ”ja sitä ennen minä tulin takaisin varmaan viisikymmentä kertaa, ja joka kerralla tuntui että minua oli vähän vähemmän jäljellä.”

”Anteeksi.”

”Sinä näytät hyvältä. Tietenkin näytät. Sinulla oli aina hiton hyvä tuuri. Ei kenenkään kuuluisi näyttää tuolta jos on melkein neljäkymmentä ja ollut sodassa.” Remus työnsi hattuaan edestakaisin päälaella kunnes se melkein tipahti. ”Minäkin olisin voinut näyttää hyvältä silloin nuorena. Mutta sinä et katsonut minua. Tai en minä tietenkään tiedä mistä sellaisten miesten kuin me kuuluisi pitää ja minä olin laiha ja –”

”Minä pidin sinusta”, Sirius sanoi ja nielaisi pari kertaa. ”Minä pidän sinusta.”

”Helvetti”, Remus sanoi ja nosti kämmenen kasvojen eteen. ”Me olemme liian vanhoja tähän.”

Mihin, Sirius ajatteli. ”Emmekä ole.”

”Minä menin naimisiin”, Remus sanoi ja hoputti sitten hevosen raviin niin kuin se olisi ratkaissut kaiken.

 

**

 

Kaupunki näytti erilaiselta kuin silloin kun hän ja Fleur olivat ratsastaneet sen läpi, vaikka siitä oli vasta kaksi viikkoa. Kai hän oli silloin ajatellut vain Remusta. Myös nyt hän ajatteli vain Remusta mutta eri tavalla. He kävivät Burtonin sekatavaraliikkeessä ja hän katseli kauempaa miten Remus puhui pienelle kumaralle miehelle ja raapi jatkuvasti nenänpieltään niin kuin olisi ollut vähän kiusaantunut. Ehkä Remus tiesi miten hän katsoi Remusta, sillä tavalla että oli ihan selvää mitä hän halusi, hän halusi suudella Remusta. Hän halusi työntää kädet Remuksen paidan alle ja riisua Remuksen, tällä kertaa ihan kokonaan. Ja sitten hän vähän säikähti kun tajusi että mietti sitä sekatavaraliikkeessä keskellä kirkasta päivää. Hän peruutti ulos kadulle ja sanoi itselleen jämäkästi, että kukaan ei osannut lukea hänen ajatuksiaan, paitsi ehkä Remus.

He joivat yhdet tuopit saluunassa ja lähtivät sitten ratsastamaan kotiin päin. Muutaman mailin jälkeen hän kysyi halusiko Remus viskiä, ja Remus tuijotti häntä pitkällä vähän huvittuneella katseella joka tuntui varpaissa saakka. Remus kuitenkin otti taskumatin häneltä ja hidasti hevosen käyntiin jotta sai otettua hörpyn. Nuorempana Remus oli ollut niin fiksu ettei ollut suostunut juomaan. Hänellä oli vähän surullinen olo kun hän mietti että mitä Remukselle oli mahtanut tapahtua sen jälkeen, mutta sitten Remus ojensi viskin takaisin hänelle ja hänen piti keskittyä jottei hän pudottanut sitä hevosen jalkoihin.

Illalla he pysähtyivät vähän aiemmin kuin olisi ollut tarpeellista. Aurinko pysyttelisi horisontin yläpuolella vielä varmaan yli tunnin. Remus kuitenkin ehdotti pysähtymistä ja hän sanoi heti että kyllä se sopi. Ei hän varsinaisesti halunnut palata kotiin, missä Remus nukkuisi taas Tonksin vieressä ja hän itse nukkuisi tallissa ja kuvittelisi vain että mitä siellä sisällä mahtaisi tapahtua. Remushan oli tosin onneksi kertonut ettei maannut Tonksin kanssa, niin että sitä ei tarvinnut murehtia. Hän söi vähän leipää jota he olivat ostaneet kaupungista ja oikaisi sitten jalkansa niin että saappaankärjet olivat vähän liian lähellä nuotiota. Sitten hän otti saappaat pois ja hetken päästä sukatkin. Muutaman kerran hänestä tuntui että Remus katseli hänen varpaitaan, mutta varmaan tulenliekit vain hämäsivät.

”Minä aioin tulla sinun luoksesi”, hän sanoi ja piti katseensa omissa varpaissaan. Hänen päänsä tuntui jo hiukan raskaalta ja hän oli melko varma, että se johtui ainakin osittain siitä että hän oli ollut kolme päivää kahdestaan Remuksen kanssa. ”Sinä aamuna kun kuulin että James ja Lily oli tapettu. Minä olin jo pihalla lähtemässä. Ajattelin että ratsastan sinun isäsi talolle ja sitten minä sanon sinulle että –”

”Mitä?” Remus kysyi, kun hän oli ollut hetken hiljaa. Remus kuulosti aika väsyneeltä.

”Että se oli virhe. Että minä haluan…”

Heidän ympärillään oli aivan hiljaista. Tuli rätisi. Aurinko laski hitaasti vuorten taakse. ”Mitä”, Remus sanoi uudestaan, mikä oli tavallaan ihan reilua.

”Että minä haluan olla sinun kanssasi”, Sirius sanoi mahdollisimman hiljaa, mutta silti tuntui kuin hän olisi huutanut.

”Nyt en oikein kuullut”, Remus sanoi pehmeällä äänellä.

”Että haluan olla sinun kanssasi.”

”Niinkö? Niinkö sinä olisit sanonut minulle viisitoista vuotta sitten?”

”On siitä vähän enemmän kuin viisitoista vuotta.”

”Älä”, Remus sanoi, ”pysytään siinä viidessätoista. Sekin on jo ihan tarpeeksi paljon. Olisitko sinä oikeasti sanonut niin?”

Sirius nielaisi. ”Luultavasti en.”

”Sinä olisit raahannut minut teille ja työntänyt johonkin niistä teidän mökeistänne ja pannut minua siellä ja sitten käskenyt minun häipyä taas.”

Hän säikähti niin että työnsi vahingossa sukkansa liian lähelle tulta. ”Hitto, Remus –”

”Mitä?” Remus kysyi ja katseli häntä pää kallellaan tulen yli. ”Menikö se jotenkin väärin?”

Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Remuksen olkapäät kohosivat ja laskivat hengityksen tahdissa, ja kyllä hän tiesi että Remus oli luultavasti oikeassa. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt hakea Remusta takaisin koska kaikki muu oli tullut väliin ja hänen elämänsä oli muuttunut niin ettei hän ollut enää yltänyt Remukseen. Mutta jos Lily ja James eivät olisi kuolleet, jos hänen ei olisi pitänyt huolehtia Harrysta, jos hän ei olisi joutunut lähtemään, jos kaikki olisi jatkunut aivan samanlaisena ja hänen olisi pitänyt uskaltaa sanoa että hän oli rakastunut Remukseen…

”Kyllä minä tiedän ettet sinä tee sitä ilkeyttäsi”, Remus sanoi, ”sinä vain olet vähän itsekäs. Ja pelkäät liikaa.”

”Sinäkin olet”, hän sanoi heti, ”sinä annoit Tonksin mennä naimisiin sinun kanssasi kanssa vaikka olet…”

”Olen mitä?”

”Samanlainen kuin minä.”

”Silloin nuorina”, Remus sanoi hitaasti, ”silloin sinä et ikinä sanonut mitään tuollaista. Et mitään. Minä mietin pitkään että miksi helvetissä olin rakastunut sinuun.”

Hänen sydämensä tuntui jähmettyvän kylkiluiden alle. Remus huokaisi syvään ja katsoi häntä, ja hän katsoi Remukseen ja ajatteli että Remus kääntäisi katseensa pois, mutta Remus ei kääntänyt. Tietysti hän oli ajatellut että he olivat… että hän oli ollut… mutta että Remus vain sanoi sen, tuolla tavalla, ihan niin kuin se ei olisi ollut hiton käsittämättömin asia mitä kukaan oli ikinä sanonut hänelle…

”Sirius”, Remus sanoi hiljaa.

”Minä en pysty puhumaan siitä”, hän sai sanottua.

”Miksi?” Remus kysyi ja hymyili vähän mutta aika surullisesti. ”Ei kukaan kuule.”

Sirius avasi suunsa mutta mitään ei tullut ulos. Aamulla hän havahtui siihen, että aurinko oli hädin tuskin noussut mutta Remus istui jo petinsä vieressä ja katseli häntä. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja tuijotti Remusta, ja Remus tuijotti takaisin.

 

**

 

8.

 

”Luuletko että he tulevat tänään?”

Tonks antoi hevosen laskea kavionsa maahan, suoristi selkänsä ja rapsutti tammaa harjanjuuresta. ”Ehkä. Luultavasti. Jos he eivät ole hidastelleet.”

Aurinko paistoi Fleurin niskaan. Hän kääri hihoja ylemmäs ja katseli Tonksia, kun tämä painoi kämmenensä vielä hetkeksi hevosen kaulalle ja astui sitten kauemmas.

”Mutta ehkä vasta illalla”, Tonks sanoi, vilkaisi häntä ja käveli sitten seuraavan hevosen luokse.

Hän veti syvään henkeä. Tietenkin hän oli tiennyt että Remus ja Sirius olisivat poissa vain muutaman päivän, luultavasti viisi. Ei hän sentään ollut tahallaan laskenut niitä, mutta koko aamun hänellä oli ollut sellainen olo kuin jotain olisi loppumassa. Hän oli mennyt ruokkimaan kanoja ja muistuttanut samalla itseään siitä ettei mikään muuttuisi. Remus ja Sirius tulisivat takaisin mutta elämä täällä säilyisi aivan ennallaan. Hän ei vain enää nukkuisi Tonksin ja Remuksen sängyssä, mutta mitäpä siitä, lattialla oli aivan mukavaa. Ja sitten hän oli havahtunut siihen että oli jo heittänyt kanoille paljon enemmän syötävää kuin oli suunnitellut. Ne olivat näyttäneet iloisilta mutta myös vähän hämmentyneiltä, ja hän oli käskenyt niiden lakata tuijottamasta ja kävellyt sitten kiireesti pois.

Nyt hän silitti Tonksin ruunikon tamman kaulaa samalla kun Tonks puhdisti sen kaviot. Yhteen oli juuttunut pieni kivi ja Tonks kiroili vähän vääntäessään sitä irti, ja hän katseli Tonksin niskaa ja hatun alta pörröttäviä hiuksia ja paidankaulusta joka oli aivan mutkalla. Hän voisi suoristaa sen. Hän työnsi kätensä taskuun ja puristi sormet nyrkkiin ihan vain jottei vahingossa tekisi sitä mitä ajatteli, ja Tonks huokaisi äänekkäästi ja päästi sitten irti hevosen jalasta.

”Minä en tiennyt mitään hevosista ennen kuin me lähdimme tänne”, Tonks sanoi ja avasi kaksi ylintä paidannappia. ”Olin ajatellut että menisimme vaikka postivaunuilla. Mutta sitten olimme Teksasissa ja tuntui että on pakko jatkaa matkaa tai ne saavat meidät kiinni ja vievät Remuksen. Ja postivaunuja olisi pitänyt odottaa ehkä monta päivää. Me ostimme hevoset ja lähdimme ratsastamaan yhden kaivosporukan mukana ja ensimmäisenä päivänä minä putosin satulasta varmaan kolmesti. Kerran minusta tuntui että Remus melkein nauroi. Mutta sitten aloin oppia.” Tonks vilkaisi häntä. ”Haluatko laittaa ruokaa vai kantaa hevosille vettä?”

Hän ajatteli yhä sitä miten hän ja Tonks ratsastaisivat erämaan poikki ja Tonks putoaisi jatkuvasti hevosen selästä.

”Tehdään molemmat yhdessä”, Tonks sanoi. ”Hemmetin kuuma päivä. Aloitetaan vedestä.”

Oli tosiaan niin kuumaa että varjossakin oli vähän tukala olla. Hiukan myöhemmin he istuivat kasvokkain kuistilla ja kuorivat perunoita, ja Tonks avasi ensin loputkin paidannapit ja sitten lopulta työnsi koko paidan olkapäiltä. Tonksin aluspaita oli vaaleaa puuvillaa ja se oli kulunut aivan ohueksi. Pääntietä reunustava pitsi oli jo rikki muutamasta kohdasta. Hän oli nähnyt aluspaidan Tonksin päällä ennenkin, tai jonkun niistä toisista, Tonksilla oli ainakin kolme. Mutta silloin oli ollut aina ilta tai aamu ja Tonks oli pukeutunut tai riisuutunut nopeilla määrätietoisilla liikkeillä. Eikä hän ollut mitenkään erityisesti katsonut. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja pudotti kuoritun perunan vatiin.

”Fleur”, Tonks sanoi.

Hän vilkaisi Tonksia ja kumartui sitten laittamaan veitsen ja perunan kuorineen lattialle. Hän oli kyllä tottunut kuumuuteen. Hamptonissa oli joskus kesäpäivinä aivan sietämätöntä. Hän muisti hyvin miten oli avannut kaikki mahdolliset ikkunat ja istunut sitten avoimen ikkunan edessä pää työnnettynä puolittain ulos ja toivonut että tuulisi vähän. Täällä lämpö ei tuntunut yhtä pahalta, mutta silti tuli jotenkin helpompi olo heti kun sai viimeisetkin paidan napit auki. Hän taitteli paidan syliinsä, laski sen lattialle perunavadin viereen, otti veitsen ja jatkoi kuorimista. Hänen käsivarsillaan oli näköjään uusia pisamia ja iho niiden ympärillä oli hiukan vaaleanpunaista, mutta muuten hän oli aivan yhtä kalpea kuin kotonakin.

”Mietitkö ikinä”, Tonks sanoi vähän hajamielisellä sävyllä, ”miten outoa on että kaikkeen muka tarvitaan miehiä. Tällaisen talon pitämiseenkin tarvitaan miestä. Ihan niin kuin me emme pystyisi tekemään niitä samoja hommia.”

Hän vilkaisi Tonksia. Tonks työnsi jalat pidemmälle perunavadin molemmin puolin ja nojasi sitten kyynärpäät polviin niin että aluspaidan kaula-aukko putosi irti ihosta.

”Me pärjäisimme ihan hyvin täällä”, Tonks sanoi, ”sinä ja minä”, ja silloin hän tajusi että Tonks katsoi häntä ja hän itse katsoi Tonksin kaulaa.

”Niin pärjäisimme”, hän sanoi.

 

**

 

Illalla hän huomasi tuijottelevansa kummallisen paljon kaukaisuuteen. Hän oli ollut tiskaamassa astioita, ja kun Tonks avasi oven, hän seisoi yhä ikkunan vieressä viimeinen lautanen kädessään ja katseli erämaata jonka taakse aurinko pikkuhiljaa katosi. Varmastikaan Sirius ja Remus eivät ratsastaisi pimeällä. Ja hän oli melko varma että ikkunasta näkyi ainakin viidentoista minuutin ratsastuksen päähän, ehkä kauemmaksikin.

”En usko että he tulevat enää tänään”, Tonks sanoi ja pysähtyi niin lähelle häntä että jos hän olisi ottanut askeleen sivulle… mutta tietenkään hän ei tehnyt niin.

”Kohta on pimeä”, hän sanoi sen sijaan.

”Niin on”, Tonks sanoi. ”Ehkä he viipyivät kaupungissa vähän aikaa, kävivät vaikka saluunassa.”

Fleur yritti kuvitella Remusta ja Siriusta rupattelemaan saluunaan mutta se oli mahdotonta. Sitten Tonks painoi kämmenen hänen yläselälleen ja hän melkein pudotti lautasen käsistään.

”Käyn vielä katsomassa hevosia”, Tonks sanoi ja otti askeleen kauemmas. Fleur veti syvään henkeä ja vilkaisi ulos ikkunasta. Kohta olisi niin hämärää että Sirius ja Remus jäisivät varmasti aloilleen yöksi. Hän kuivasi lautasen ja tajusi sitten, että Tonks seisoi yhä ovensuussa. ”Tuletko mukaan?” Tonks kysyi.

Hän laittoi lautasen kaappiin ja seurasi Tonksia ulos. Viileys alkoi jo tuntua iholla. He kävelivät vierekkäin kohti aitauksia ja hän katseli painaumia joita heidän jalkansa jättivät hiekkaan. He kävelivät melkein samaan tahtiin. Tonks oli hiukan pitempi kuin hän mutta hänen askeleensa olivat pitemmät, tai ehkä hän vain halusi pysyä Tonksin vieressä.

He seisoivat vähän aikaa aitauksen reunalla katselemassa hevosia ja palasivat sitten talolle. Silloin heidän varjonsa olivat jo pitkiä ja kulkivat hiekalla niin lähellä toisiaan että sekoittuivat välillä. Hän siirsi hiukan kättään ja se näytti melkein siltä kuin hän olisi pitänyt Tonksia kädestä kiinni. Kun hän nosti katseensa Tonksin kasvoihin, tämä katseli häntä ja puri alahuultaan. Hän otti askeleen kauemmas ennen kuin ehti harkita asiaa.

”Fleur”, Tonks sanoi, tarttui hänen käsivarteensa ja veti hänet lähemmäs. Hänen ihonsa kihelmöi. Se johtui varmaan kylmästä. Tonksin kämmen oli lämmin hänen ihollaan ja Tonksin kylki tuntui vielä lämpimämmältä. Heidän varjonsa olivat melkein päällekkäin.

Sisällä talossa he varmistivat että ovet ja ikkuna olivat kiinni. Tonks istuutui sängynreunalle, avasi paidannapit ja työnsi paidan pois olkapäiltä, ja Fleur yritti avata omaa paitaansa mutta hänen sormensa pysähtelivät jatkuvasti. Tonks riisui housutkin, taitteli ne, asetti tuolin päälle ja katsoi sitten häntä, ja hän kiirehti jatkamaan niin että unohti yhden napin välistä. Tonks kömpi sänkyyn niin kuin ei olisi huomannut lainkaan, veti peiton rinnalle saakka ja odotti häntä.

Sänky narahti kun hän istuutui reunalle ja nosti jalkapohjat ylös patjalle. Hän ei uskaltanut katsoa Tonksia. Hän painoi pään tyynyyn ja hengitti hitaasti sisään ja ulos, ja ulkoa kuului kuinka tuuli puhalsi hiekkaa rappusia ylös. Oli vähän liian kylmä mutta hän koetti pysytellä sängyn reunalla jottei vahingossa osuisi Tonksiin, ja sitten Tonks huokaisi aivan hiljaa, painoi kämmenen hänen kyljelleen ja veti hänet lähemmäs niin että peitto riitti heidän molempien ylitse.

 

**

 

Hän heräsi siihen että joku liikkui hänen vieressään. Silmät tuntuivat edelleen raskailta eikä auringonvalo ylettynyt vielä kuin puoleenväliin vastapäistä seinää, mutta hän piti silmänsä auki ja katseensa ikkunassa. Hän makasi edelleen Tonksin ja Remuksen sängyn reunalla kasvot poispäin ja Tonks hengitti niin tasaisesti että saattoi yhä olla unessa. Lisäksi Tonks silitti hänen selkäänsä.

Hengitys takertui hänen kurkkuunsa vaikka hän koetti pitää sen tasaisena. Ehkä Tonks nukkui yhä. Ehkä Tonks näki unta jossa Fleur oli Remus. Ja sitten hän ajatteli ihan lyhyen hetken että varmaankin oli todennäköisempää että Tonks silittäisi hänen selkäänsä kuin Remuksen. Hän puraisi itseään huuleen ja kuvitteli että Tonksin käsi pysähtyi hetkeksi, mutta sitten kämmen liukui taas ylöspäin hänen lapaluidensa väliin eikä hän enää ollut varma. Hän pidätti hengitystä ja kurkisti hyvin hitaasti olkansa yli.

Tonks hymyili hänelle ja veti kätensä pois.

”Hei”, hän sanoi.

”Hei”, Tonks sanoi. ”Anteeksi.”

Fleur pudisteli päätään. Tonksin silmäripset näyttivät mahdottoman pitkiltä näin läheltä. Tonks nosti hitaasti kätensä ja painoi sen uudelleen hänen selkäänsä vasten.

Ei se mitään tarkoita, hän ajatteli.

”He tulevat varmaan tänään”, Tonks sanoi hiljaa.

Fleur käänsi kasvonsa taas poispäin ja laski päänsä tyynylle. Sydän hakkasi ja loput hänestä oli aivan hiljaa. Tonksin käsi pysyi paikallaan hänen selässään, aurinko paistoi ikkunaan ja läikkyi pöydälle, ulkoa kuului vain tuuli. Hän sulki silmänsä ja hengitti niin hitaasti kuin pystyi, ja Tonks kuljetti kättään alemmas kunnes lopulta asetti sen hänen vyötärölleen ja jätti siihen. Tonksin käsi tuntui raskaalta. Sitä ei olisi aivan helppo pudottaa pois. Hänen pitäisi ryömiä karkuun ja sitten hän varmaan tipahtaisi nolosti sängynreunan yli. Varmasti oli parempi vain pysyä tässä. Eikä Tonksia tuntunut haittaavan, eikä häntäkään haitannut, ja sitä paitsi tämä oli viimeinen aamu jona he voisivat olla tällä tavalla. Miehet tulisivat takaisin ja sitten hän nukkuisi taas lattialla. Tonksin sormet eivät liikkuisi tuolla tavalla hitaasti hänen vyötäröllään, melkein kuin miettien että mihin suuntaan lähtisivät.

Kun ulkona hirnahti hevonen, hän työnsi kyynärpäänsä patjaan ennen kuin ehti edes ajatella asiaa. Tonksin kämmen oli kuitenkin yhä hänen vyötäröllään ja Tonksin sormet pyörittivät pieniä ympyröitä hänen iholleen kankaan läpi. Tonks sanoi melkein hänen korvaansa että ne olivat heidän hevosensa, Sirius ja Remus heräisivät takuulla vasta nyt ja keräisivät tavaransa ja ratsastaisivat tänne, ja siinä kestäisi jonkin aikaa. Hän sulki uudelleen silmänsä ja ajatteli vähän sumeasti että hänen pitäisi kysyä Tonksilta jotain. Tonks silitti hänen kylkeään ja hengitti hänen hiuksiinsa. Nyt hänen pitäisi kysyä. Mutta hän ei tiennyt miten olisi sanonut sen.

Myöhemmin hän seisoi Tonksin vieressä kuistilla ja katsoi käsivarret puuskassa miten Sirius ja Remus ratsastivat lähemmäs. Jos hän ei nähnyt aivan väärin niin Sirius hymyili. Myös hevoset näyttivät tulevan toimeen paremmin kuin lähtiessä, tai ainakin ne kävelivät aivan rinnakkain ja huiskivat häntiään samaan suuntaan. Remuksen kasvoja hän ei nähnyt koska hattu peitti ne, ja kun Remus ja Sirius tulivat lähemmäs, Remus työnsi hattuaan vielä enemmän kasvojen eteen. Hänen vieressään Tonks huokaisi syvään ja käveli rappuset alas.

Hän ei aikonut olla lapsellinen mutta ei mahtanut sille mitään. Tonks pysähtyi Remuksen hevosen viereen ja piti kättään sen kaulalla kun Remus laskeutui satulasta, ja kun Tonks taputti Remusta käsivarrelle, hän mietti Tonksin kättä vyötäröllään. Varmasti se oli tarkoittanut enemmän kuin tuo miten Tonks nykäisi vielä Remuksen paidankaulusta ja otti sitten hevosen ohjat. Hän räpytteli hetken silmiään ja meni sitten sisälle jatkamaan perunoiden kuorimista.

Se oli omituinen päivä. Sirius törmäsi kuistinreunaan kun yritti kantaa pyykkisankoa alas rappuja, ja Fleur istui kasvimaassa jalat hiekansekaisessa mullassa eikä voinut olla ajattelematta, että se näytti melkein siltä kuin Sirius olisi unohtunut tuijottamaan Remusta ja Tonksia. Mutta varmaankin hän mietti niin koska itse tuijotti Remusta ja Tonksia, jotka seisoivat juuri silloin aitausten luona ja näyttivät siltä että juttelivat jostain tärkeästä. Sitten hän tajusi miettivänsä mistä Remus ja Tonks mahtoivat jutella. Liittyikö se jotenkin talon asioihin? Mistä muusta he olisivat voineet jutella? Sen jälkeen hänellä oli pitkän aikaa niin kiusaantunut olo että hän piti hatun lierin niin matalalla kuin pystyi ja keskittyi rikkaruohoihin.

Illalla hänellä oli yhä sellainen olo kuin jokin olisi muuttunut. Sirius oli saanut mustelman leukaansa ja hieroi sitä jatkuvasti, ja sen hän kyllä ymmärsi, mutta lisäksi Sirius tuijotti Remusta. Remus ja Tonks puolestaan aloittivat keskusteluja sellaisista asioista kuin sää, joka oli ilmeisesti ollut samanlainen kesäkuusta asti, niin että ei kai ollut ihme että ne keskustelut jäivät omituisesti kesken. Ja Fleur pohti sitä miten Tonks oli aamulla sängyssä koskenut häneen, ja sitten hän muistutti itseään, ettei kyse ollut mitenkään dramaattisesti asiasta vaan kämmenestä vyötäröllä. Myös Bill oli joskus aamuisin sängyssä painanut kämmenen hänen vyötärölleen. Mutta se ajatus ei helpottanut lainkaan ja niinpä hän yritti lakata kokonaan ajattelemasta itseään ja Tonksia sängyssä, ja kun hän yritti olla ajattelematta sitä, hän ajatteli sitä vain entistä enemmän ja pudotti teekuppinsa lattialle. Kukaan ei yllättynyt. Hetken hän mietti oliko kukaan edes huomannut, mutta sitten Remus tuli auttamaan häntä siivoamisessa, ja Sirius tuli auttamaan Remusta, ja Tonks katsoi häntä huoneen toiselta puolelta Remuksen ja Siriuksen yli.

Hän asettui lattialle nukkumaan niin kuin ennenkin mutta ei saanut unta. Tuolinjalkojen ohi hän näki Tonksin hahmon sängyn reunalla. Kuun haalea valo tuli sisälle taloon ja sai kaiken näyttämään vähän kylmemmältä, ja hän painoi kyynärpään posken alle ja katseli kuinka Tonksin kylki kohosi ja laski hiukan epätasaiseen tahtiin. Sängyn narinakaan ei kuulostanut aivan samanlaiselta kuin ennen. Hän olisi melkein voinut arvata että he valvoivat kaikki, hän ja Tonks ja Remus, vaikka kukaan heistä ei liikkunut. Ehkä Remus oli jotenkin arvannut mitä hän ja Tonks olivat tehneet, mutta kun hän mietti asiaa, hänkään ei oikein tiennyt mitä he olivat tehneet.

 

**

 

”Fleur.”

Hän kurkotti molemmat kätensä saaviin ja kumartui alemmas. Jos hän joskus palaisi itään niin ensimmäisenä hän ottaisi pitkän kylvyn. Hän lukitsisi kaikki ovet ja täyttäisi ammeen niin kuumalla vedellä kuin kestäisi ja sitten istuisi siellä silmät kiinni ja valuisi niin alas kuin pystyisi ilman että vettä menisi nenään.

”Fleur –”

Hemmetti. Tonks seisoi talon kulmalla ja katseli häntä. Tonksin paidan napit olivat auki puoleenväliin saakka ja tuuli yritti tarttua helmoihin, ja hän itse nousi hitaasti seisomaan ja ajatteli että onneksi se oli sentään Tonks. Mutta sitten Tonksin katse putosi hiukan alaspäin hänen paljaalle selällään, ja hän oli melko varma ettei kumpikaan miehistä olisi katsonut häntä noin pitkään.

”He ovat vielä hevosten luona”, Tonks sanoi ja työnsi hiuksia pois kasvoiltaan. ”Minä ajattelin tulla katsomaan joko sinä olet valmis.”

”Ei minulla mene kuin hetki.”

”Hyvä”, Tonks sanoi, käveli lähemmäs häntä ja ryhtyi sitten riisumaan vaatteitaan. Hän tuijotti. Tonks avasi paidannapit ja pudotti sen ensimmäisenä maahan, ja sitten housut siihen päälle. Hän kumartui kiireesti roiskimaan vettä kasvoilleen mutta näki silti sivusilmästään, kuinka Tonks veti aluspaidan pään ylitse. Hänen pitäisi lakata katsomasta. Ja sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi että ehkä olisi oudompaa olla katsomatta, koska se tuntui vihjaavan että katsomisessa oli jotain outoa, ja sitä paitsi Tonks itse oli hetki sitten vain kävellyt tuohon talon kulmalle vaikka oli oikein hyvin tiennyt, että Fleur oli täällä peseytymässä. Niinpä hän huuhtoi vielä viimeiset jäljet saippuasta iholtaan ja ryhtyi sitten pukeutumaan ei ihan kokonaan selin Tonksiin päin.

”Kiitos”, Tonks sanoi ja tuli hänen viereensä saavin luo. ”Voitaisiin käydä taas jonain päivänä joella. Jos ratsastaa vähän kauemmas niin löytää paikan jossa on tarpeeksi syvää uida.”

”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, hän sanoi ja katseli miten aurinko tarttui Tonksin ihoon ja kimmelsi vesipisaroissa.

”Sirius ja Remus näyttävät nyt iloisemmilta”, Tonks sanoi kädet syvällä saavissa. ”Olisi pitänyt lähettää heidät kaupunkiin saman tien.”

Fleur naurahti äänellä joka kuulosti vähän hermostuneelta. Tonks vilkaisi häntä, hymyili ja roiskutti sitten molemmilla käsillä vettä kasvoilleen.

 

**

 

He ratsastivat joelle seuraavana päivänä. Kun Tonks ehdotti sitä aamulla, Remus katsoi heitä niin kuin olisi miettinyt että miksi hitossa, hehän olivat peseytyneet vasta eilen. Mutta Remus ei sanonut mitään ja Sirius sanoi että se oli hieno idea, päiväkin oli niin kaunis.

Päivä oli aivan samanlainen kuin kaikki muutkin. He kuitenkin satuloivat hevosensa heti aamupalan ja kanojen ruokkimisen jälkeen, ja aurinko oli vasta kiipeämässä taivaalle ja Fleurilla oli kumman helpottunut olo kun harmaa talo katosi näkyvistä heidän selkänsä takana. Hän oli taas yöllä kuunnellut pitkän aikaa Remuksen ja Tonksin hengitystä ja sängyn ajoittaista narinaa ja miettinyt, olivatko he kaikki hereillä. Talo oli tietenkin saman kokoinen kuin ennen Siriuksen ja Remuksen lähtöä kaupunkiin, niin että oli älytöntä ajatella että se tuntui nyt pienemmältä. Ja lattialla oli kylmä.

Hän koetti ajatella jotain muuta ja ajatteli vähän aikaa sitä, miten Tonksin hattu keinahteli puolelta toiselle hevosen askelten mukana. He olivat kulkeneet käyntiä koko matkan, joten ilmeisesti heillä ei ollut kiire takaisin. Muutaman kerran hän oli aikonut sanoa jotain, mutta kaikki sanat tuntuivat vähän kömpelöiltä varsinkin kun edelleen hänen piti työntää mielestään ajatusta Tonksin kämmenestä vyötäröllään. Ehkä oli turvallisinta olla hiljaa. Mutta toisinaan Tonks katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi tiennyt mitä hän ajatteli, ja silloin hän suoristautui satulassaan ja koetti ajatella jotain hyvin kaukaista niin kuin Hamptonia tai kotia tai Billiä.

He pysäyttivät hevoset kohtaan jossa joki oli sopivan syvä uitavaksi muttei niin syvä että se olisi virrannut liian lujaa. He sitoivat ohjat kaatuneeseen puunrunkoon ja kävelivät sitten rannalle, ja hän mietti kumpi heistä riisuutuisi ensin. Hehän olivat puhuneet uimisesta. Varmaan Tonks oli tarkoittanut sitä. Ei Tonks olisi lähtenyt tänne vain ollakseen kahdestaan hänen kanssaan. Ja kun hän ajatteli sitä, hänen sydämensä kiihdytti vauhtia ja hän käveli lähemmäs vesirajaa jottei olisi nähnyt miten Tonks katsoi häntä.

”Kai sinä osaat uida?” Tonks kysyi hänen selkänsä takaa.

”Tietenkin osaan”, hän sanoi. Siitä oli kyllä pitkä aika kun hän oli viimeksi uinut. Ehkä viisi vuotta, tai kymmenen. Mutta kai sellaisen muistaisi aina. Hän ryhtyi riisumaan paidannappeja melkein niin kuin kokeeksi. Varmaan Tonks riisuutuisi myös, ja sitten he kävelisivät alasti veteen, joka syvenisi hitaasti niin että olisi mahdotonta päästä heti näkymättömiin pinnan alle. Aurinko lämmittäisi iholla. Tonks sanoisi hänen nimensä vähän karhealla äänellä… mutta sitten hän tajusi että Tonks tosiaan sanoi hänen nimeään.

Hän vilkaisi olkansa yli. Tonks oli avannut paitansa napit mutta paita roikkui yhä olkapäillä, ja hän katsoi Tonksia ja mietti mitä hittoa hän oikein ajatteli. Tuntui melkein siltä kuin hän vähän väliä katselisi miten Tonks avasi paitansa nappeja.

”Halusin vain sanoa”, Tonks sanoi ja käveli lähemmäs häntä, ja kerrankin Tonksin äänessä oli jotain epävarmaa, ”että se mitä me… se että minä pidin sinusta kiinni. Silloin sängyssä. Ennen kuin he tulivat takaisin. Se ei ollut vahinko. Se oli…”

Hän käveli parin askelen verran Tonksin luokse. Tonks räpytteli silmiään. Hän painoi kämmenet Tonksin olkapäille, peukalot solisluita vasten, ja Tonksin paita valahti alemmas käsivarsille vaikka hän ei edes ollut tarkoittanut sitä. Hänen sormenpäidensä alla oli lämmintä vähän nihkeää ihoa. Hän tuijotti omia käsiään ja mietti mitä hittoa oli tapahtumassa, ja silloin Tonks nojasi eteenpäin ja suuteli häntä.

Luoja.

Hän painoi kämmenet Tonksin kasvoille ja raotti suutaan, ja Tonks hymähti niin kuin olisi yllättynyt mutta suuteli häntä uudestaan, märkiä hitaita lämpimiä suudelmia jotka maistuivat vähän teeltä jota he olivat juoneet aamuna. Hän yritti pujottaa toisen kätensä Tonksin hiuksiin mutta sormet juuttuivat saman tien, ja Tonks hymyili hänen suutaan vasten ja painoi kämmenen hänen selälleen.

Ja sitten Tonks työnsi hänet kauemmas.

Hän hengitti sisään ja kääntyi kohti jokea, joka juoksi heidän ohitseen piittaamatta lainkaan. Auringonpaiste tuntui aivan samalta. Tuuli tuntui aivan samalta. Hänellä oli yhä paidannapit auki ja niin oli myös Tonksilla. Luultavasti hänen tukkansa oli hiukan sekaisin mutta Tonksin ei lainkaan. Hän vilkaisi Tonksia kerran ja sitten uudestaan ja nosti sormensa omille huulilleen ennen kuin tajusi mitä teki, ja Tonks katsoi häntä suu raollaan eikä kääntänyt päätään vaikka hän tuijotti suoraan takaisin.

 

**

 

9.

 

Lapsena hän oli joskus hiipinyt narisevia portaita alakertaan, keittiön läpi ja takaovesta ulos. Siinä hän oli seissyt katselemassa puuvillapeltoja, joiden värit katosivat pimeässä. Valkoinen talokin muuttui harmaaksi. Öisin oli helpompi kuvitella että kaikki oli mahdollista.

Hän nojasi päänsä tallin seinään ja katseli, miten tähdet katosivat tummaan maahan. Tuuli tuoksui kylmältä niin kuin syksy olisi ollut tulossa. Mutta hän kyllä uskoi, että siihen oli vielä aikaa. Täällä olisi varmaan talvella aivan sietämättömän kylmä, eikä hän ikinä ollut pitänyt kylmästä. Se ei soveltunut hänelle. Oli mahdotonta ajatella, että kun lumi kiipeäisi seiniä pitkin ja pakkanen huurtuisi ikkunalaseihin, hän olisi yhä täällä. Yhtä mahdotonta oli ajatella, että hän lähtisi.

Hän kuuli askeleet muttei kääntynyt vilkaisemaan aivan heti. Jos se olisi sittenkin Fleur, hän kuitenkin pettyisi, tai jos se olisi Tonks, mikä olisi vielä paljon pahempaa. Vähän aiemmin hän oli kävellyt ikkunan ohi ja koettanut nähdä kuinka Tonksin ja Remuksen hahmot makasivat vierekkäin sängyssä. Ikkunalasissa oli kuitenkin ollut liikaa tomua ja sitten häntä oli alkanut hävettää, ja niinpä hän oli palannut takaisin tallin seinustalle. Täällä hän voisi istua vaikka aamuun saakka eikä kukaan piittaisi.

Remus käveli hänen luokseen ja istuutui hänen viereensä, työnsi kengät hiekkaan ja painoi kämmenet syliin. Hän vilkaisi Remusta ensin ihan vain nopeasti, mutta Remus ei katsonut häneen, ja niinpä hän vilkaisi uudestaan. Remuksella oli päällään yöpaita jossa oli varmaan tuhat nappia, ja hän kuvitteli miten Remus napittaisi ne yksi kerrallaan, huolellisesti, eikä ikinä unohtaisi yhtä välistä. Hän kuvitteli kuinka Remus tekisi sen yhdessä valkoisen talon makuuhuoneista, ja miten hän itse istuisi valtavan sängyn toisella reunalla ja katselisi, ja ikkunasta näkyisi puuvillapelto sellaisena kuin ne olivat olleet kun hän oli ollut lapsi.

”Miksi sinä et nuku?” Remus kysyi, ja Sirius mietti miksei ollut tajunnut kysyä sitä itse ensin. Nyt hän ei kai enää voinut.

”En tiedä. Miksi sinä –”

Remus painoi kämmenen hänen polvensa päälle. Hän säpsähti niin että työnsi kantapäällään hiekkaa ilmaan.

”Joskus sodassa”, Remus sanoi ja puristi hänen polveaan, ”minä kuvittelin että sinä olit siellä. En tiedä miksi. Ehkä se oli se kaikki, se oli liikaa, se teki vähän hulluksi. Minä makasin jossain mäen takana kivääri käsissä ja odotin ja joku makasi niin lähellä minua että sen tunsi, ja sitten aloin ajatella että se olit sinä. Ja joskus öisin kun oli pimeää ja teltassa kuuli vain muiden hengityksen mutta ei nähnyt kasvoja. Sitten mietin että mitä olisin sanonut sinulle.”

Hän tarttui Remuksen ranteeseen. Ainakaan Remus ei vetäisi kättään pois ennen kuin hän sallisi sen.

”Mietin sitä miten sanoisin että olen rakastunut sinuun”, Remus sanoi, ”rakastunut, se kuulostaa niin todelliselta.”

Siriuksen korvissa vihelsi se vanha ääni Louisianasta, se joka tuli mökin lautojen läpi kun hän seisoi taas kauempana Remuksesta ja veti housujaan takaisin jalkaan. Mutta se ei ollut yhtä kova kuin siellä. Tuntui melkein siltä kuin tänne Remuksen sanat olisivat mahtuneet vähän paremmin. Hän tuijotti pimeyteen ja koetti ajatella ettei kukaan kuunnellut heitä, kukaan ei nähnyt, kukaan ei piitannut.

”Sinä tulit katsomaan minua sairaalaan”, Remus sanoi, ”kun ne olivat löytäneet minut. Etkä edes katsonut minua silmiin.”

Sirius muisti sen kyllä. Hän oli tullut katsomaan Remusta, totta kai, kaikki tiesivät että hän ja Remus olivat tunteneet toisensa nuorempina. Ja Remus oli ollut kadoksissa melkein puoli vuotta. Kukaan ei ihmettelisi, vaikka Sirius kävisi sairaalassa katsomassa vanhaa tuttua, joka yllättäen oli löytynyt sen jälkeen kun kaikki olivat luulleet tätä kuolleeksi. Mutta Remus oli maannut siinä kapealla sängyllä niiden muiden kapeiden sänkyjen keskellä ja näyttänyt hädin tuskin elävältä. Matkalla ulos Sirius oli oksentanut tienreunaan.

Hän ei muistanut kovin paljon siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut sen jälkeen, kun Remus oli ilmoitettu kadonneeksi. Hän oli ollut rintamalla ja sota oli jatkunut. Ehkä hän oli ollut niin syvällä siinä ettei ollut pystynyt ajattelemaan Remusta kovin paljon. Mutta sitten kun Remus oli löydetty, pelkkä ajatus siitä että Remus olisi saattanut kuolla, ihan oikeasti kuolla, ja sitten Remus olisi ollut poissa pysyvästi, eikä hän ikinä olisi voinut pyytää Remukselta anteeksi, eikä hän ikinä olisi voinut korjata sitä mikä oli mennyt rikki…

Hän painoi vapaan kätensä Remuksen niskaan ja kurkotti suutelemaan Remusta mutta oli vähän hätäinen ja osui suupieleen.

”Hitto”, Remus sanoi ja tarttui hänen kasvoihinsa kaksin käsin. ”Mitä sinä teet?”

Hän suuteli Remusta uudestaan ja kuvitteli että Remus maistui hiekalta joka ympäröi heitä kaikkialla.

”Sirius”, Remus sanoi hänen suutaan vasten, ”mitä sinä teet?”

Hän ei kai ollut suudellut ketään viiteentoista vuoteen.

”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja työnsi sormet hänen hiuksiinsa. ”Sano nyt se.”

Mikä, hän ajatteli. Korvissa suhisi. ”En pysty.”

”Kyllä pystyt”, Remus sanoi ja kiskoi hänen paitaansa housujen vyötärön alta. Sitten Remus painoi kylmät kätensä hänen vatsaansa vasten ja hän veti terävästi henkeä. Hän oli jo unohtanut että saattoi kuulostaa siltä. ”Kyllä pystyt. Sirius.”

”Anteeksi.”

”En minä halua kuulla tuota”, Remus sanoi, ”en enää,” mutta Remus avasi jo nappeja hänen housuistaan. Se kaikki oli hänen kurkussaan, kaikki sanat, eikä hän ollut aivan varma mitä niistä Remus halusi kuulla. Mutta kyllä hän aavisti. Hän painoi Remuksen olkapäät tallin seinää vasten ja kiipesi Remuksen eteen niin että hänen polvensa osui Remuksen syliin, ihan vahingossa, ja Remuksen vingahdus oli paras ääni jonka hän oli kuullut viiteentoista vuoteen. Hän yritti avata Remuksen nappeja mutta joutui luovuttamaan melkein saman tien, ja Remus veti paidan päänsä yli ja taitteli sen sitten oudon huolellisesti. Kai Remus tajusi sanomattakin että hän oli rakastunut. Pakkohan Remuksen oli tajuta. Ei kai hän muuten olisi istunut tässä Remuksen vieressä Coloradon autiomaassa katsomassa kuinka Remus veti syvään henkeä yläruumis paljaana. Arvet haalentuivat tähtien valossa ja oikeastaan koko Remus näytti haalealta, melkein kuin kummitukselta. Hän painoi sormensa arpeen, joka kulki Remuksen kylkiluiden poikki ja jatkoi matkaa vasemman käsivarren alle, ja Remus säpsähti ja puristi sormet tiukemmin hänen hiuksiinsa.

”Meidän pitää mennä sisälle”, Remus sanoi ja veti hänet pystyyn.

Tallissa oli vielä pimeämpää kuin ulkona. Hän pudottautui istumaan patjalle joka tuoksui jo aivan häneltä, ja Remus istui hänen jalkojensa väliin ja yritti vetää hänen housujaan pois. Heinät kahisivat hänen selkänsä takana ja lautaseinät narisivat. Ehkä hän sanoisi sen sitten kun olisi Remuksen sisällä. Remus, hän sanoisi kun Remuksen kämmenet valuisivat alas hänen selkäänsä pitkin ja vetäisivät häntä lähemmäs, Remus, minä olen rakastunut sinuun.

”En ole tehnyt tätä ikuisuuteen”, hän sanoi ääneen.

”Minä olen”, Remus sanoi ja se tuntui pahemmalta kuin hän olisi kuvitellut. Hän kohottautui polvilleen ja suuteli Remusta suulle, ja sitten hän käänsi heidät toisin päin niin että Remus katsoi patjaa ja hän katsoi Remuksen niskaa, paitsi että ei hän nähnyt juuri mitään. Hän kuitenkin tunsi kuinka Remus naurahti. ”Oletko mustasukkainen?”

”En”, hän sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen. Kai hänen olisi pitänyt pystyä sanomaan edes se. Mutta Remus oli jo painanut päänsä patjaa vasten, ja hänen sormensa olivat Remuksen niskassa, ja hänen toinen kätensä putosi alemmas Remuksen selkää pitkin. Totta kai hän oli mustasukkainen. Hän oli ihan helvetin mustasukkainen. Ja lisäksi hän ei osannut kuvitella, miten hitossa Remus oli päätynyt tekemään tämän jonkun muun kanssa, kuinka hitossa oli päädytty siihen että joku muu oli pidellyt Remusta tällä tavalla paikallaan, kärsivällisesti koska ei halunnut satuttaa, ja pitänyt toisen kätensä vakaana samalla kun toisen sormet upposivat Remuksen lantioon tiukemmin kuin oli tarkoitus. Eikä hän tajunnut miten oli mahdollista, että joku muu oli kuunnellut Remuksen hengitystä samalla kun oli liukunut Remuksen sisään, hitaasti, hitaasti, juuri näin, ja tuntenut miten Remus pakotti itsensä rennoksi, ja että joku muu oli kuullut ensimmäisen huokauksen jonka Remus päästi, ja toisen, ja kolmannen, ja -

”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja nojasi hänen syliinsä niin ettei hän hetkeen saanut henkeä. ”Sirius, Sirius, Sirius –”

Totta kai hän rakasti Remusta. Kyllä Remus sen tiesi.

”Lujempaa”, Remus sanoi, ja hän aikoi kertoa Remukselle ettei pystynyt, siitä oli viisitoista vuotta, hän ei kestäisi edes minuuttia jos he eivät tekisi tätä ihan hitaasti, mutta hänen kurkkunsa oli kuiva ja hän oli kadottanut äänensä, ja Remus ärähti niin kuin olisi ollut pettynyt häneen ja painui häntä vasten vielä pari kertaa. Ja sitten olikin jo liian myöhäistä.

Kun hän makasi selällään puoliksi lattialla, vihellys palasi. Hän yritti ihan totta sanoa jotain, mutta kaikki äänet olivat vähän sumeita, ja hän näki miten Remuksen hahmo hänen edessään painoi päänsä kumaraan ja kurotti kädellään jalkojen väliin. Hän pysäytti Remuksen käden ja laittoi omansa siihen tilalle, ja taas Remus toisti hänen nimeään, mutta nyt sekin kuulosti vähän sumealta.

Ehkä hän oli aina ollut pelkuri. Sitä oli ollut vaikea tajuta sieltä valkoisen talon kuistilta käsin, kun oli niin paljon ylempänä kuin auringonvalossa lepäävät pellot. Mutta siitähän tässä oli kyse. Siksi hän ei uskaltanut sanoa sitä Remukselle. Siksi hänen oli sotkenut asiat niin pahasti että niiden korjaamiseksi oli pitänyt ratsastaa koko lännen halki.

”Minun pitää palata sisälle”, Remus sanoi tultuaan hänen käteensä.

Hän halusi pyytää että Remus jäisi, mutta kaikki sanat hukkuivat heti kun hän yritti muotoilla niitä. Remus otti vaatteensa, napitti kaikki tuhat paidannappia ja käveli sitten ulos tallista. Ovi narisi ja sulkeutui. Ulkona oli ihan hiljaista, Siriuksen sydän hakkasi yhä, ja Remuksen askeleet kulkivat taloon ja katosivat sinne. Tallissa oli niin pimeää ettei kattoa näkynyt. Yhtä hyvin se olisi voinut olla aivan musta taivas.

 

**

 

Hän yritti tavoittaa Remuksen katsetta keittiönpöydän yli, mutta Remus katsoi jatkuvasti jonnekin vähän hänen ohitseen. Aamuaurinko välkkyi lautasten reunalla ja Remus piti sormensa Tonksin ranteen päällä varmaan ihan vain kiusatakseen häntä. Hän käänsi katseensa pois ja nosti sitten kämmenen silmien eteen näyttääkseen, että se johtui vain auringosta. Aurinko häikäisi. Ei hän piitannut siitä, mitä Remus ja Tonks tekivät, ei varsinkaan kun vasta edellisenä iltana Remus oli tullut hänen luokseen ja -

Hän yski vähän aikaa ja koetti sitten ajatella jotain muuta. Nyt Remus tietenkin katsoi suoraan häneen, ja sitten hän yski lisää ja huomasi hiukan myöhässä, että Fleur ojensi hänelle vesilasia. Hänen pitäisi vähän ryhdistäytyä. Hän työnsi olkapäänsä taakse ja koetti katsoa Remusta niin kuin ei piittaisi lainkaan, mutta Remus tarkasteli taas jotain hänen oikean olkapäänsä yläpuolella.

Vähän myöhemmin hän kantoi Tonksin kanssa vettä kaivosta kasvimaalle. Hän ei oikein tiennyt miten siinä oli käynyt niin. Viime aikoina hän oli melkein aina tehnyt talon töitä Remuksen kanssa. Mutta nyt Tonks oli hiljainen ja jäi välillä tuijottamaan kaukaisuuteen niin kuin olisi pohtinut, mitä siellä oli, ja hän arveli että ehkä Tonks mietti tulevaa talvea, tai kasvimaan kasveja, tai jotain sellaista. Hän itse mietti tietenkin Remusta. Silloin kauan sitten Louisianassa hän oli yrittänyt olla miettimättä Remusta, ja jälkikäteen ajateltuna tuntui että se oli ehkä ollut huono ratkaisu. Kaikki oli mennyt pieleen. Niin että jos hän ei vieläkään pystynyt puhumaan asiasta, niin ehkä hän kuitenkin voisi nyt miettiä sitä.

Ehkä eniten hän olisi halunnut peruuttaa elämässä jonkin verran, kumota muutaman tekemistään valinnoista. Jos hän vain olisi voinut palata takaisin sinne puuvillapellon reunalle, hän olisi tehnyt kaiken erilailla. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, miten, mutta kyllä hän olisi jotain keksinyt. Ehkä kaikki ei ollut ollut aivan niin mahdotonta kuin miltä se oli silloin tuntunut. Hän olisi voinut vaikka kertoa Remukselle, että ajatteli Remusta kaiken aikaa, silloinkin kun oli ratsastamassa tai joi teetä äidin kanssa tai öisin makasi omassa sängyssään korkean katon alla ja odotti unta, tai silloin kun heräsi aamuisin pianonsoittoon joka tuli vaimeana lattialautojen läpi. Hän ajatteli Remusta silloinkin, kun isä puhui hänelle tulevaisuudesta ja siitä, miten se kaikki jäisi hänen harteilleen. Hän ajatteli sitä, kuinka Remus ratsastaisi taas heidän pihaansa ja katselisi häntä vähän vältellen sen väsyneen ruunansa selästä, ja sitten kun he olisivat kahdestaan, välttely putoaisi pois ja Remus olisi hänen, ihan kokonaan. Sitä hän ajatteli.

Hän pudotti vesisaavin maahan, kun Tonks sanoi hänen nimensä. Mutta muuten se päivä meni ihan hyvin. Hän koetti olla puhumatta kovin paljoa jottei sanoisi mitään, mistä voisi päätellä mitä hänen mielessään liikkui. Ja ehkä muutaman kerran hän jäi tuijottamaan Remusta, mutta luultavasti kukaan ei huomannut.

 

**

 

”Sinä tuijotit minua koko päivän”, Remus sanoi ja veti tallin oven kiinni.

Sirius nousi istumaan patjallaan. Heinät kahisivat. Remus laittoi oven salvan hitaasti paikoilleen ja käveli sitten hänen eteensä katsomatta häneen, ja hänen sydämenlyöntinsä muuttuivat raskaammiksi.

”Enkä tuijottanut”, hän sanoi, kun Remus kumartui hänen viereensä, ”minä vain –”

Remus painoi kämmenen hänen suunsa eteen.

”Mitä sinä teet?” hän yritti kysyä, mutta Remus laittoi toisen kätensä hänen niskaansa ja sanat pehmentyivät Remuksen kämmentä vasten. Hän oli aina ollut se, joka oli käskenyt Remuksen olla hiljaa. Varmaan hän oli jonkun kerran pitänyt kättään Remuksen suulla silloin kun Remus oli alkanut olla lähellä. ”Remus –”, hän sanoi nyt, ja Remus varmaan kuuli vaikkei hänen äänestään oikein saanutkaan selvää. Remuksen sormet hänen niskassaan liikkuivat ja sormenpäät painuivat ihoa vasten niin kuin Remus olisi halunnut pysäyttää hänet.

”Älä puhu”, Remus sanoi. ”Sinä et kuitenkaan sano mitään mitä tarkoitat.”

”Kyllä minä –”, hän aloitti, kun Remuksen käsi väisti hänen suultaan, mutta sitten Remus suuteli häntä ja sanat pysähtyivät. Hän koetti suudella takaisin mutta Remuksen sormet puristuivat hänen hiuksiinsa ja vetivät häntä kauemmas, ja Remuksen toinen käsi kurotti kohti hänen housujaan. Ei hän tätä halunnut, tai tietenkin halusi mutta ei näin, ei kun Remuksen sormet tuntuivat hätäisiltä tai melkein vihaisilta sysätessään hänen housunsa kohti reisiä. Ehkä hänen omat kätensä olivat tuntuneet tällaisilta Remukselle silloin, kun he olivat tehneet sen kiireellä ennen kuin joku löytäisi heidät tyhjästä mökistä hänen isänsä tilan laitamilta.

Hän yritti sanoa jotain tästä Remukselle, mutta Remus suuteli häntä suupieleen ja sitten koko suulle, ja ehkä oli helpompaa olla vain hiljaa. Niinhän hän oli ennenkin tehnyt. Ja jos hän kysyisi Remukselta, miksi Remus oli vihainen, Remus saattaisi kertoa. Luultavasti Remus oli vihainen hänelle. Hän joutuisi puhumaan siitä. Hän joutuisi pyytämään anteeksi mutta se ei riittäisi Remukselle, eikä hänellä ollut mitään muuta. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja seinässä roikkuvan öljylampun valo häilyi suljetuilla silmäluomilla, ja sitten Remuksen sormet olivat hänen ympärillään. Hän ei puhuisi mitään eikä ajattelisi mitään. Remus tekisi hänelle mitä tahtoi. Niin olisi ihan hyvä.

Remus ei antanut hänen sammuttaa lamppua. Remus ei myöskään antanut hänen koskea itseensä, ja hän koetti katsoa jonnekin muualle sillä aikaa kun Remus asetti heidät vastakkain, itsensä selälleen patjalle ja hänet päälle. Mutta oli mahdotonta katsoa mitään muuta. Ja kun hän vähän myöhemmin koetti sulkea silmänsä, Remus painoi kämmenet hänen alaselälleen ja kiskaisi hänet syvemmälle niin äkkiä, ettei hän edes tajunnut, että se ääni tuli hänen suustaan. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja Remus tuijotti häneen suu auki, hikeä kasvoilla vaikka yö alkoi jo viilentyä, ja hän ajatteli vähän sumeasti, että nyt Remus sentään katsoi häneen. Ehkä Remus näkisi hänen kasvoistaan, että hän oli rakastunut Remukseen. Sitten hänen ei tarvitsisi sanoa sitä ääneen. Mutta Remus painoi kantapäät hänen selälleen ja liikkui hänen mukanaan ja hajosi hänen allaan ja sitten sulki silmänsä, ja hän tuijotti Remuksen suljettuja kasvoja ja olisi kumartunut suutelemaan Remusta, jos Remus ei olisi pysäyttänyt häntä kämmenellä olkapäälle.

Kun hän katsoi miten Remus keräsi vaatteensa lattialta ja pukeutui kasvot häneen päin, se oli jo melkein hänen suussaan. Minä olen rakastunut sinuun. Miten vaikeaa se saattoi olla? Mutta Remus napitti paitansa ylös asti ja avasi sitten oven auki eikä mitään muuta kuulunut kuin heidän hengityksensä. Jälkeenpäin hän makasi selällään patjalla ja maistoi ne sanat yhä suussaan.

 

**

 

Seuraavana päivänä hän koetti seurata Remusta etäältä samalla kun Tonks opetti häntä pesemään pyykkiä. Remus väänsi yhtä aidantolppaa ensin toiseen suuntaan ja sitten toiseen eikä näyttänyt lainkaan tyytyväiseltä edes silloin, kun tolppa oli jo aivan suorassa. Remuksen hevonen kulki aivan Remuksen perässä ja koetti ilmeisesti syödä Remuksen paidanhelmaa, ja kun Remus muutaman kerran silitti sen kaulaa, ele näytti paljon hellemmältä kuin mikään mitä Remus oli eilen tehnyt hänelle. Hänen vatsansa kiertyi tiukkaan solmuun ja hän upotti kätensä syvemmälle pyykkisaaviin, ja sitten hän vilkaisi katsoiko Tonks häntä ehkä jotenkin epäilevästi. Tonks ei katsonut häntä ollenkaan.

Kerran hän aikoi mennä kysymään Remukselta ihan suoraan, mitä hittoa tämä oikein meinasi. Remus oli ruokkimassa kanoja, hän kuuli askeleet lautaseinän läpi, ja kanalassa oli vain yksi ovi, niin että jos hän olisi pysähtynyt sen eteen, Remus ei olisi päässyt karkaamaan häneltä vastaamatta. Mutta sitten hän kuvitteli mitä Remus sanoisi. Sisällä talossa Fleur hädin tuskin vilkaisi häntä, kun hän käveli tämän viereen ja alkoi siirrellä astioita edestakaisin pöydällä.

 

**

 

10.

 

”Käyn katsomassa hevosia”, Remus sanoi ja veti oven kiinni. Askeleet kulkivat portaat alas ja sitten rahisivat hiekassa. Tonks istui penkillä ikkunan vieressä ja tuijotti neulaa ja lankaa käsissään, ja öljylampun valo huojui hitaasti edestakaisin naisen kasvoilla. Kun Fleur oli kävellyt ikkunan luo, Remuksen hahmo oli jo kadonnut pimeään. Tähdet hän näki kyllä.

Ehkä jos hän vain osaisi sanoa oikean asian, kaikki ryhtyisi purkautumaan auki niin kuin lankakerät olohuoneen lattialla kauan sitten kotona. Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen uudestaan, ja Tonks vilkaisi häntä niin nopeasti että oli mahdoton tietää, oliko se sittenkin ollut jonkinlainen vahinko. Kyllähän he juttelivat edelleen, hän ja Tonks, säästä ja talon töistä ja muusta sellaisesta. Mutta ei hän niistä halunnut puhua. Hän halusi kävellä Tonksin luo, istuutua penkin toiseen laitaan ja sitten mennä lähemmäs kunnes heidän polvensa osuivat toisiinsa, ja sitten hän painaisi kämmenet Tonksin kaulalle ja suutelisi.

”Tonks”, hän sanoi mahdollisimman kevyellä äänellä, ja Tonks veti olkapäitään suppuun niin kuin olisi odottanutkin jotain tuollaista. Hitto. Tietenkään hänen ei pitäisi ajatella Tonksin suutelemista. Hänen olisi pitänyt miettiä, kuinka hän pystyisi selvittämään heidän välinsä niin että he voisivat olla taas ihan vain ystäviä, sellaisia ystäviä, jotka eivät suudelleet toisiaan. Mutta ei hän sitä halunnut. Hän halusi nukkua tuossa Tonksin vieressä, laittaa kämmenet Tonksin kyljille ja kuljettaa yöpaidan alle ja nähdä mitä sitten tapahtuisi.

”Yksi niistä kuulemma aristi toista takajalkaansa tänään”, Tonks sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti ikkunaa katsomatta sinne. ”Toivottavasti se ei ala ontua.”

”Tonks”, Fleur sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti käheämmältä ja kiireisemmältä kuin oli ollut tarkoitus. Kohta Remus tulisi takaisin ja sitten hän ja Tonks eivät voisi taas puhua ainakaan ennen aamua.

”Fleur”, Tonks sanoi ja kiinnitti hitaasti katseensa häneen. Hän painoi kämmenet polvia vasten ja koetti pitää ne vakaina. ”Remus tulee varmaan ihan kohta.”

”Tiedän”, hän sanoi, ”tiedän kyllä, minä vain… jokin on muuttunut.” Ei hän sitä ollut aikonut sanoa. ”Sinä et enää katso minua samalla tavalla kuin ennen.” Ei hän ollut aikonut sanoa sitäkään. Hän veti syvään henkeä. ”Minä haluaisin että me voisimme olla…”

Tonks tuijotti häntä ja ihan selvästi odotti mitä hän sanoisi. Ystäviä, hän ajatteli. Niin hänen kuului sanoa. Ehkä Tonks helpottuisi ja sitten he palaisivat entiseen mutta eivät kuitenkaan. Enää he eivät suutelisi joen rannalla ihan yhtäkkiä mutta toisaalta niin hitaasti että tuntui siltä kuin olisi odottanut sitä ainakin vuoden, eikä Tonks nauraisi sitä hermostunutta naurua ja sitten suutelisi häntä vielä kertaalleen, eivätkä he ratsastaisi käyntiä takaisin talolle ja hymyilisi koko ajan vähemmän.

”En minä tiedä”, hän sanoi lopulta. ”En tiedä mitä haluaisin että me olisimme. Mutta ei ainakaan tätä.”

”Fleur, en minä voi… mitä se sitten onkin. Minä olen…”

”Naimisissa. Kyllä minä tiedän. Mutta toivoisin että me voisimme…”

”Että me voisimme mitä?” Tonks kysyi, kun hän ei lopettanut sitä lausetta. Hän nousi seisomaan ja käveli lattian halki, ja Tonks vilkaisi ikkunaa niin kuin etsien Remusta, mutta ei siellä ketään ollut, pelkkiä tähtiä. Hän pysähtyi Tonksin viereen ja istuutui penkille, ja Tonks työnsi hiuksia pois kasvoiltaan. ”Mitä me voisimme?”

Ehkä he voisivat asua kahdestaan täällä. Ehkä hän voisi nukkua tuossa sängyssä Remuksen sijaan. Ei täällä ollut ketään muita kuin he, kukaan ei piittaisi, kukaan ei ihmettelisi ja kyselisi niin kuin kaupungissa. He voisivat olla ne kaksi naista jotka asuivat yksin erämaassa paikassa, jolla ei ollut vielä edes nimeä. He tekisivät siitä itsensä näköisen.

Ulkoa kuului kuinka ovi kolahti kiinni. Tonks vilkaisi kohti ikkunaa ja sitten taas häntä, ja hän avasi suunsa, mutta hiekassa kuului jo askelia. Hetken kuluttua Remus veti oven auki ja pudisteli hiekat kengistään kynnykselle. Öljylampun ohi kävellessään Remus näytti vähän hengästyneeltä.

”Meidän pitäisi mennä nukkumaan”, Tonks sanoi.

Vähän myöhemmin Fleur makasi patjalla lattialla ja kuunteli, kuinka sängynreuna narisi. Lamppu oli jo sammutettu mutta hän piti silti katseensa katossa. Kankaat kahisivat, kun Tonks pudotti vaatteensa lattialle ja Remus viikkasi omansa tuolille niin kuin edellisinä iltoina, vaikka eihän hän katsellut. Hän hengitti hitaasti sisään ja ulos ja sängyn narina lakkasi. Jos hän oli aivan hiljaa, hän kuuli kaksi muutakin hengitystä huoneessa ja tiesi, kumpi oli Tonks.

 

**

 

Välillä hän havahtui siihen, että Tonks tuijotti häntä. Tai niin hän ainakin arveli, mutta sitä tapahtui vain silloin kun he olivat kaukana toisistaan, ainakin eri puolilla pihaa, ja saattoi tietenkin olla että Tonks katsoi hänen ohitseen. Hän koetti jatkaa niin kuin ei olisi huomannut mitään, koska jos hän katsoi takaisin, Tonks kääntyi heti toisaalle.

Aurinko raahautui hitaasti taivaan poikki ja varjot vaihtoivat paikkaa, ja hän pesi vahingossa pari puhdasta paitaa kun koetti katsella sivusilmästään Tonksia. Tonks oli niin kaunis. Kai hän oli tajunnut sen jo silloin, kun he olivat asuneet hänen kotonaan Hamptonissa, vain he kaksi. Hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta monta muutakin asiaa jo silloin. Sitten kaikki olisi ollut yksinkertaisempaa. Hän olisi voinut tarttua Tonksin käteen ja he olisivat suudelleet, ja sitten he olisivat nukkuneet sylikkäin ja kaikki olisi ollut selvää. Mutta sitten hän muisti, että oli itse ollut silloin naimisissa.

Silloin muutama päivä sitten joella hän oli onnistunut hetkeksi unohtamaan kaiken. Tonks oli suudellut häntä ja hän oli suudellut takaisin, ja kun se oli vihdoin tapahtunut, hänestä tuntui että sitä hän oli odottanut koko ajan. Totta kai hän halusi suudella Tonksia, totta kai, olihan hän myös tuijottanut Tonksin paidanhelmaa ja hiuksia tuulessa, ja olihan hän halunnut maata vierekkäin sängyssä Tonksin kädet ympärillään. Sitten Tonks oli astunut kauemmas ja vetänyt syvään henkeä niin että rintakehä nousi ja laski, eikä Tonks ollut kääntänyt katsettaan vaikka hän oli tuijottanut. Hän oli painanut kämmenen Tonksin niskaan ja sitten he olivat suudelleet uudestaan.

Jos hän vain jotenkin olisi onnistunut tallettamaan sen, kuinka Tonks oli silloin katsonut häntä: sillä tavalla niin kuin se olisi ollut jos ei nyt ihan yksinkertaista niin ainakin mahdollista. He olivat uineet ja nauraneet ja uineet lisää, ja vettä oli mennyt suuhun ja silmiin ja nauru oli tuntunut kuplina kylkiluiden alla. Rannalla he olivat pukeutuneet ja katselleet toisiaan, ja hän oli ajatellut, että he ymmärsivät ilman sanojakin. Mutta sitten he olivat ratsastaneet takaisin, ja mitä lähempänä mökkiä he olivat olleet, sen vakavammiksi Tonksin kasvot olivat muuttuneet. Lopulta he olivat ratsastaneet pihaan, ja Remus oli seissyt mökin edessä ripustamassa paitaansa kuivumaan.

Hän kävi kaatamassa pyykkiveden pois ja melkein törmäsi Siriukseen, joka tuli kulman takaa otsa rypyssä ja hätkähti nähdessään hänet. Sirius käveli vielä muutaman askeleen ja kääntyi sitten takaisin kohti häntä, ja hän laski pyykkisaavin maahan. Hän ei ollut varma milloin oli viimeksi puhunut Siriukselle, paitsi ehkä muutaman sanan ruokapöydässä.

”Hei”, Sirius sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti pyykkisaavia. ”Anteeksi.”

”Ei se mitään”, hän sanoi vaikkei oikein tiennyt miksi. Siriuksen silmien ympärillä oli tummat jäljet niin kuin tämä ei olisi nukkunut juurikaan, ja oikea kämmen puristi paidanhelmaa. ”Mitä sinä teet?”

”En mitään”, Sirius sanoi heti ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. ”En tiedä. Tonks käski minun tehdä jotain mutta en enää muista, mitä se oli. Ettekö sinä ja Remus…” Sirius vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle ja vilkuili ympärilleen. ”Tehän teitte aamulla, mitä se nyt oli, korjasitte…”

Hän ei enää muistanut, mitä he olivat korjanneet. Hän oli kai ajatellut Tonksia. ”Niin?”

”Ajattelin vain…”, Sirius sanoi ja nielaisi sitten näkyvästi. ”Juttelitteko te yhtään?”

”Emme”, Fleur sanoi. Ei hän ainakaan muistanut. ”Miten niin?”

Sirius katsoi häntä melkein niin kuin olisi kerännyt rohkeutta sanoakseen jotain. Bill oli näyttänyt samalla tavalla hätääntyneeltä mutta kuitenkin päättäväiseltä vuosia sitten, hetkeä ennen kuin oli kosinut häntä. Hän nielaisi muutaman kerran ja vilkaisi ympärilleen, mutta Tonksia ei näkynyt, eikä Remusta, ja kun hän käänsi katseensa takaisin Siriukseen, tämä työnsi olkapäät taakse ja hymyili hänelle. Hymy näytti vähän kireältä.

”En muista enää mitä ajattelin”, Sirius sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään. ”Ei se ollut mitään.”

”Sirius”, Fleur sanoi, ja Sirius säpsähti. ”Voisitko viedä tämän saavin kuistille?”

”Totta kai”, Sirius sanoi ja otti saavin häneltä. Hän katseli kuinka Sirius käveli pois vähän liian nopeilla askelilla. Sirius oli kyllä yllättänyt hänet ennenkin, ainakin silloin kun oli käynyt selväksi, ettei tämä halunnut maata hänen kanssaan. Mutta ehkä hän ei vieläkään tuntenut Siriusta juuri lainkaan.

 

**

 

”Käyn katsomassa hevosia”, Remus sanoi ja veti oven kiinni. Tonks vilkaisi suljettua ovea ja sitten Fleuria, joka istui keittiön pöydän ääressä ja yritti korjata reikää paidan kyynärpäästä. Hän pisti itseään kahdesti neulalla sormeen ennen kuin luovutti. Kun hän laski paidan syliinsä, Tonks otti luudan ovenkulmasta ja ryhtyi lakaisemaan lattiaa selin häneen. Harjakset kirskuivat lattialautoja vasten. Kohta Remus tulisi takaisin ja hän kuuntelisi kuinka Remus ja Tonks asettuisivat hiljaisina vierekkäin sänkyynsä, ja seuraava päivä olisi ihan samanlainen kuin tämäkin. Jossain vaiheessa hän ja Tonks unohtaisivat että olivat suudelleet toisiaan.

Hän käveli Tonksin luokse ja otti luudanvarren Tonksin käsistä. Hän olisi voinut vähän suostutellakin mutta sille ei ollut tarvetta. Tonks antoi hänen ottaa luudan ja asettaa sen takaisin ovenpieltä vasten, ja nojasi seinään ja katseli häntä. Hän jäi varmuuden vuoksi oven luokse. Hän kuitenkin hermostuisi jos olisi liian lähellä Tonksia.

”Jos me olisimme tavanneet ennen tätä kaikkea –”, hän aloitti ja etsi sitten jatkoa.

”Mitä kaikkea?” Tonks kysyi.

”Ennen Remusta”, Fleur sanoi. Mutta eihän se riittänyt. ”Ennen Billiä. Ennen…”

”Ilman heitä me emme olisi ikinä edes tavanneet.”

Mutta jos he kuitenkin olisivat, niin hän ajatteli ja katsoi Tonksia silmiin, jos he kuitenkin olisivat tavanneet jossain toisessa paikassa jossa asiat olivat eri tavalla, sellaisessa jossa oli enemmän kaikkea mikä oli mahdollista ja vähemmän kaikkea mitä odotettiin, jos he olisivat kohdanneet toiseensa ennen kuin heidän elämänsä olivat ehtineet muotoutua sellaisiksi kuin olivat muotoutuneet, ehkä sitten he olisivat rakastuneet.

”Minun täytyy käydä ulkona”, Tonks sanoi ja veti katseensa pois hänestä. Hän ojensi kätensä Tonksia kohti mutta tämä käveli hänen ohitseen, työnsi oven auki ja käveli kuistin rappuset alas ennen kuin hän keksi mitä sanoa. Eihän hän voinut edes huutaa Tonksin perään. Hän ei voinut pyytää Tonksilta mitään eikä tiennyt, mitä olisi pyytänyt jos olisi voinut.

Hän istuutui takaisin pöydän ääreen ja koetti jatkaa paidan korjaamista, mutta hetken kuluttua hän huomasi ommelleensa kyynärpään kiinni selkämykseen. Kun hän oli saanut sen irrotettua, reikä oli pahentunut vain hiukan. Hän laski paidan pöydälle ja mietti, että ehkä sittenkin kannattaisi lähteä Tonksin perään. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt edes ovelle saakka ennen kuin kuuli askeleet rappusissa. Tonks työnsi oven auki juuri kun hän oli melkein ehtinyt istuutua takaisin penkille.

”Fleur”, Tonks sanoi, vilkaisi häntä ja painoi oven kiinni. Tonksin ääni oli vakaa ja päättäväinen vaikka kädet tärisivät hiukan, ja hän tuijotti Tonksin sormia ja mietti miltä ne tuntuisivat hänen hiuksissaan, tai hänen selällään, tai hänen kaulallaan. Sitten Tonks käveli hänen luokseen, nosti toisen käden hänen hiuksiinsa ja työnsi sormenpäät hänen hiustensa väliin. Hän yritti vetää henkeä mutta se tarttui kurkkuun, ja sitten oli jo liian myöhäistä, koska Tonks suuteli häntä.

”Mitä –”, hän yritti kysyä hetken päästä, kun Tonks veti kasvonsa kauemmas hänestä. Häntä pyörrytti hiukan, joten hän oli kai unohtanut hengittää. Tonks kuitenkin irrotti otteensa hänestä ja käveli ovelle, ja hän katsoi kuinka Tonksin kädet väänsivät oven lukkoon, ja miten Tonks sitten käveli ikkunan luo ja veti verhot eteen, ja miten Tonks pysähtyi öljylampun luo ja sammutti sen. Hän näki vain ikkunan haalean hahmon pimeässä, mutta Tonks oli taas hänen luonaan, painoi kämmenet hänen kasvoilleen ja suuteli suulle.

Tällaista hän oli ajatellut että se olisi, niin hän ajatteli hiukan sumuisasti, kun Tonksin sormet kuroivat kangasta ylös hänen vyötäröltään. Hän oli ajatellut että se olisi hellää ja jännittävää ja vähän hätäistä. Hän kuljetti sormiaan Tonksin hiuksissa ja hartioilla ja alas selkää pitkin, avasi nyörin Tonksin paidasta ja veti sen tämän pään yli vähän tärisevillä käsillä. Tätä hän ei kyllä ollut osannut ajatella. Hän oli ajatellut että suuteleminen oli, tai että rakkaus oli, sellaista että jokin sisällä käpertyi kasaan niin kuin nyt, kun Tonks hengitti sisään ulos hänen kämmentensä alla, mutta hän oli kuvitellut ihan erilaisen paikan, jonkun hotellihuoneen kaupungista, leveän sängyn, komean leveäharteisen miehen. Hän oli kuvitellut kaikki yksityiskohdat väärin.

Hän suuteli Tonksia vähän lujempaa ja pelkäsi hetken että Tonks työntäisi hänet kauemmas, mutta Tonks tarttuikin häntä käsivarsista ja veti hänet itseään vasten niin että kaikki heissä oli vastakkain ja limittäin ja toisiinsa sekoittuneena. Hän suuteli Tonksin suupieliä ja leukaa ja poskipäitä ja kaulaa, ja Tonksin sormet kulkivat hänen paitansa alle.

”Hän varmaan tulee ihan kohta.”

”Ei ihan vielä”, Tonks sanoi ja työnsi hänen paitaansa ylemmäs kunnes se juuttui hartioihin. Hän kiskoi sen pois, heitti lattialle ja ajatteli että se oli ihan hullua, Remus tulisi takaisin ja he jäisivät kiinni, eihän tätä voisi selittää mitenkään. Hän ei tajunnut miksi hitossa Tonks ottaisi sellaisen riskin. Mutta Tonksin toinen käsi piteli häntä selästä ja toinen pysähtyi hänen rinnalleen niin että hänen oli nielaistava muutamaan kertaan. ”Nopeasti”, Tonks sanoi hänen poskeaan vasten, ”mitä me voimme tehdä? Mutta nopeasti.”

Hän veti syvään henkeä. Jokin oli pielessä, Remus tulisi takaisin, ei hän uskonut että Tonks päättäisi äkkiä jättää Remuksen hänen vuokseen, ei hän tietenkään uskonut niin mutta oli mahdotonta ajatella muuta kuin Tonksin sormenpäitä hänen rinnallaan. Hän pujotti sormensa Tonksin reisien väliin ja kuljetti niitä ylöspäin, kunnes Tonks veti terävästi henkeä hänen sylissään ja kiroili hänen korvaansa. Luoja. Hän ei ollut koskaan tehnyt tätä kenellekään muulle, tietenkään ei ollut, miten sellaista olisi osannut edes ajatella, eikä hän tiennyt koskettiko Tonksia liian lujaa vai hädin tuskin ollenkaan, ei ainakaan muusta kuin siitä miten Tonks veti häntä lujemmin itseään vasten ja suuteli märästi hänen kaulaansa ja työnsi sormiaan hänen hiuksiinsa. Kun Tonksin jalat alkoivat täristä, hän veti heidät molemmat sängyn luo, odotti että Tonks istuutui ja kiipesi sitten patjalle Tonksin perässä. Kyllä hän tiesi että hetken päästä Remus nukkuisi tässä. Mutta Tonks pudottautui selälleen ja veti häntä lähemmäs, ja hän kumartui suutelemaan Tonksia ja kuljetti sitten kätensä uudestaan tämän jalkojen väliin.

Oli liian pimeää jotta hän olisi nähnyt Tonksin kasvot kunnolla, mutta äänet hän kuuli. Jossain vaiheessa hän tajusi itsekin hengittävänsä samaan tahtiin. Sänky narisi heidän allaan vaikkei hän ollut tajunnut liikkuvansa, ja se kaikki alkoi kietoutua yhteen: sydämen syke hänen korvissaan, nariseva sänky, hänen hengityksensä, Tonksin hengitys, ja sitten lopulta huokaus joka hiljensi kaiken muun. Hän veti hitaasti kätensä pois samalla kun Tonks pudotti polvensa patjaan ja kuljetti kämmenensä hänen käsivarttaan pitkin alas, silitti hänen rannettaan ja jätti sormensa siihen. Jos vain olisi ollut vähän valoa niin että hän olisi voinut nähdä Tonksin. Ehkä seuraavalla kerralla -

Koputus kuulosti kovalta niin kuin olisi pudottanut kattilan lattialle hiljaisessa talossa.

”Ihan kohta”, Tonks huusi ovea kohti. Taatusti Remus kuuli Tonksin äänestä että tämä oli hengästynyt. Taatusti Remus tajusi mitä tapahtui. Fleur istuutui kantapäilleen sängyllä ja odotti, mutta Tonks piteli edelleen kiinni hänen ranteestaan niin kuin sillä ei olisi ollut mitään väliä, että Remus seisoi oven takana. Hän halusi kysyä Tonksilta mitä hittoa he tekisivät, ja hän halusi suudella Tonksia ja vetää peitot heidän ylitseen ja ehkä viedä Tonksin sormet omien jalkojensa väliin ja unohtaa että Teksasin tällä puolella oli ketään muuta kuin he. Mutta kuistin lattia narahteli ja Tonks kömpi ylös sängystä, sytytti öljylampun, laittoi paidan päälleen ja odotti kunnes hän teki samoin. Hän oli hädin tuskin päässyt pois sängystä ja seisoi keskellä lattiaa edelleen hengästyneenä ja tietämättä minne katsoa, kun Tonks avasi oven.

Remus seisoi kuistilla ja vilkaisi heitä molempia nopeasti mutta ei oikein katsonut kumpaakaan.

”Anteeksi”, Remus sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti sänkyä. ”Olitteko te jo menossa nukkumaan?”

”Emme ihan vielä”, Tonks sanoi. ”Miten tamma voi?”

”Vasen takajalka on vähän lämmin”, Remus sanoi ja astui sisälle taloon hitaasti kuin olisi pelännyt, että lattia hajoaisi. ”Mutta en usko että se on vakavaa.”

”Hyvä”, Tonks sanoi.

”Niin”, Remus sanoi, käveli sängyn luo ja seisoi sitten siinä. Fleur tajusi että oli jossain vaiheessa ryhtynyt pidättämään hengitystään. Peitot olivat aivan mytyssä ja hän kuvitteli, että lakanassa oli yhä Tonksin kantapäiden jäljet. ”Hyvää yötä”, Remus sanoi, riisui paitansa ja kiipesi sänkyyn.

 

**

 

11.

 

Seuraavana iltana Remus ei tullut hänen luokseen. Hän istui patjallaan jalat koukussa ja odotti. Jos hän nyt menisi ulos katsomaan, joko harmaan talon valo oli sammutettu, Remus varmaan tulisi tallin ovella häntä vastaan ja nauraisi hänen kärsimättömyydelleen. Mutta kun hän sitten meni, valot olivat poissa ja hän kuuli vain tuulen ja hiljaa liikkuvan heinän ja hiekan rahinan ja kojootin jossain hyvin kaukana ja oman sydämensä.

Hän kävi hakemassa tallista vanhan viltin joka tuoksui hevoselta, kietoi sen hartioilleen ja palasi ulos. Ilma tuntui viileämmältä kuin yleensä vaikka ei mitenkään voinut vielä olla syksy. Eikä hän lähtisi vaikka olisikin. Hän ei lähtisi Remuksen luota nyt kun he olivat taas läheisemmät kuin viiteentoista vuoteen, tai mitä se sitten tarkoittikin että hän pani Remusta joka ilta eikä Remus puhunut hänelle. Mutta kun hän ajatteli sitä noin, hänelle tuli vähän paha olo ja hän keskittyi tuijottamaan harmaan talon ovea. Kohta Remus varmaan tulisi.

Ennen pitkää hänen sormiaan alkoi ihan todella palella. Louisianassa hän olisi voinut odottaa vaikka koko yön. Hän olisi istunut valkoisen talon kuistilla eikä olisi tarvinnut edes vilttiä, koska ilma olisi ollut lämmintä ja nihkeää silloinkin kun oli aivan pimeää. Ja kyllä hän oli odottanutkin, hän oli odottanut että Remus tulisi takaisin joka kerta kun hän oli ensin häätänyt tämän pois, ja sitten yhden kerran Remus ei enää ollut tullut.

Hän varmisti että hänellä oli yhä kaikki vaatteet päällään ennen kuin lähti kävelemään talon luo. Viltistä hän ei luopunut, koska oli tosiaan melko kylmä. Ei hän aikonut mennä sisälle, ei tietenkään, mutta olihan mahdollista että Tonks tai Fleur sattuisi tulemaan kuistille ja näkisi hänet. Sitten hän keksisi jonkun hyvän selityksen sille miksi käveli pihalla keskellä yötä. Äiti oli aina sanonut, että hän oli loistava valehtelija.

Talo näytti aivan pimeältä. Hän pysähtyi ehkä kymmenen jalan päähän ja odotti vähän aikaa, mutta ikkunoissa ei näkynyt muuta kuin mustaa. Ehkä Remus odotti, että Tonks ja Fleur nukahtaisivat. Sitten Remus hiipisi ulos ja näkisi hänet odottamassa tässä ja tietäisi että hän rakasti Remusta vaikkei pystynyt sanomaan sitä ääneen. Sitten Remus varmaan suutelisikin häntä toisin kuin eilen, tai sitä edellisenä iltana. Hän otti muutaman askeleen lähemmäs taloa ja pakotti sitten itsensä pysähtymään, mutta talo oli aivan äänetön. Ei varmaan haittaisi, vaikka hän kurkistaisi ikkunasta sisään.

Hän oli jo melkein ikkunan luona, kun ovi aukesi. Viltti putosi hänen hartioiltaan ja hän kumartui ottamaan sen, ja sitten Remus oli hänen vieressään, parin askeleen päässä, puristi kämmeniä kylkiinsä ja tuijotti häntä, tai niin hän arveli mutta oli liian pimeää olla varma.

”Remus –”, hän aloitti niin hiljaisella äänellä kuin pystyi, mutta Remus säpsähti niin kuin hän olisi aikonut lyödä. Hän halusi pyytää anteeksi, mutta Remus lähti kävelemään nopein askelin kohti tallia, ja hän seurasi perässä. Hiekka rahisi niin että se kuului varmaan Teksasiin asti, mutta siitä oli vaikea piitata nyt kun Remus oli tuossa. Kohta hän voisi suudella Remusta. Kohta hän painaisi kätensä Remuksen niskaan ja suutelisi ennen kuin Remus työntäisi hänet patjalle ja riisuisi hänen housunsa.

”Mitä sinä teet?” Remus kysyi, kun he molemmat olivat tallissa ja ovi oli kiinni. Remus painoi selkänsä ovea vasten ja tuijotti häntä, ja hän pudottautui istumaan patjalle. Täällä oli sentään sen verran lämmintä ettei hän tarvinnut vilttiä. ”Mitä hittoa sinä teet?” Remus kysyi uudestaan. Remuksen otsalla oli ryppyjä ja suu näytti melkein siltä kuin olisi aikonut nauraa vaikka ääni oli vihainen. ”Et sinä voi hiiviskellä tuolla tavalla.”

Sirius avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. ”Sinä et tullut minun luokseni”, hän sanoi, ja se kuulosti yhtä ontolta kuin hän oli aavistanut etukäteen.

”Et sinä voi tulla hakemaan minua”, Remus sanoi, ”et enää.”

Mutta Lousianassa, hän ajatteli Remuksen äänellä, Louisianassa kauan sitten minä odotin sinua ja sinä et tullut, sinä et ikinä tullut, minä tulin aina sinun luoksesi ja sinä -

”He arvaavat”, Remus sanoi vähän hiljempaa, vähän kylmemmin, ”Tonks ja Fleur, eivät he ole tyhmiä. Kyllä he näkevät. Eilen kun tulin takaisin he katsoivat minua niin kuin olisivat odottaneet että sanoisin jotain. Ehkä he tietävät jo.”

”Eivät he voi mitenkään tietää”, Sirius sanoi. Hänellä oli taas kylmä. Missä helvetissä se viltti oli?

”Totta kai voivat”, Remus sanoi, ”kyllähän se näkyy. Se näkyy meistä. Meidän pitää lopettaa tämä.”

”Ei”, Sirius sanoi ennen kuin ehti miettiä sitä. Sitten hän sanoi sen uudestaan, tällä kertaa vähän lujemmin. Hän ei mitenkään voisi lopettaa tätä.

”Sirius”, Remus sanoi melkein pehmeästi, ”mitä me teemme? Mitä sinä teet?”

Hän nousi seisomaan, käveli Remuksen luo ja suuteli Remusta. Remus painoi niskansa oveen eikä tehnyt mitään, ja hän suuteli lujempaa ja pehmeämmin ja sitten taas lujempaa ja työnsi kämmenensä Remuksen paidan alle, mutta ne olivat liian kylmät ja Remus säpsähti. Hän veti kätensä pois. Remus katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi koettanut laskea jotain, ja hän ei kestänyt sellaista joten hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja suuteli Remusta vain ihan vähän ohi suun. Eikö Remus ollutkin sanonut hänelle, että oli rakastanut häntä silloin joskus? Eihän sellainen voinut loppua. Eihän ihminen voinut vain lakata rakastamasta toista. Hän tekisi Remukselle ihan mitä vain tämä halusi, kunhan Remus olisi yhä hänen kanssaan.

Hän työnsi Remuksen housut alas reisiin.

Remus kääntyi selin häneen ja painoi kyynärpäät oveen.

Hän tarttui Remusta olkapäistä ja käänsi niin että he olivat taas kasvokkain.

”Sano nyt se”, Remus sanoi ja työnsi käden hänen housuihinsa. ”Kukaan ei kuule.”

Hän avasi suunsa, mutta silloin Remus puristi sormet hänen ympärilleen.

”Miksi sinä seisoit siellä pihalla?” Remus kysyi mutta puristi lujempaa juuri kun hän yritti vastata. Ehkä niin oli hyvä. Ei hän kuitenkaan olisi osannut sanoa mitään. ”Miksi sinä et antanut minun vain häipyä? Sinä halusit päästä minusta eroon ja minä tulin tänne asti. Miksi sinä tulit etsimään minua?”

Hän laittoi kämmenensä Remuksen kaulalle mutta Remus työnsi sen kyynärpäällä pois.

”Mitä sinä halusit että tapahtuu?” Remus sanoi ja hellitti otettaan juuri siksi aikaa, että hän ehti vetää henkeä. ”Et sinä tullut tänne asti vain pyytämään anteeksi. Mitä sinä haluat?”

Hän halusi tulla jo. Hän halusi että Remus suutelisi häntä ja jatkaisi sitten vähän hellemmin. Hän halusi mennä patjalle ja maata siinä päällekkäin ja sisäkkäin. Hän halusi että Remus katsoisi häntä silmiin silloin kun hän panisi Remusta, tai ei, silloin kun he rakastelisivat. Hän halusi nähdä että Remus rakasti häntä yhä. Hän halusi että Remus lopettaisi ja antaisi hänen hengittää vähän aikaa. Hän halusi että Remus runkkaisi häntä lujempaa ja nopeammin ja niin että hän tulisi nyt heti eikä hänen tarvitsisi ajatella mitään muuta.

”Sirius”, Remus sanoi, painoi vapaan käden hänen niskaansa ja veti hänen päänsä lähemmäs. Hän painoi kasvonsa Remuksen olkapäähän. Luoja että hän halusi suudella Remusta, hän halusi Remuksen, hän halusi Remuksen…

Remus veti kätensä pois heti kun hän oli tullut ja pyyhki sen hänen paitaansa. Hitto että hän halusi Remuksen. Sen takia hän oli tullut. Hän ei osannut elää ilman Remusta eikä varmaan osaisi elää Remuksen kanssakaan mutta hitot siitä. Hän halusi yrittää. Hän halusi niin kovasti, mutta hänen polvensa eivät oikein pitäneet ja hänen korvissaan kohisi. Hän käveli patjan luo ja istuutui, ja sitten hän tajusi että Remus oli avannut tallin oven.

”Älä mene”, hän ehti sanoa, ja sitten Remus oli poissa ja ovi painui jälleen kiinni.

 

**

 

Hän heräsi aamulla ennen kuin oli valoisaa. Jossain lauloi lintu. Tallin ovi narisi. Hänen ihonsa tuntui nihkeältä vaikka oli kylmä, ja harmaa talo katsoi häntä ikkunoillaan, kun hän nyki hihansuita pidemmälle ja lähti kävelemään. Hevosetkin nuokkuivat vielä. Hän käveli niiden ohi kohti erämaata ja vuoria, joiden rinteitä nouseva aurinko alkoi jo maalata vaaleammiksi. Tänne se ei ylettäisi vielä. Tuuli liikutti heiniä ja kiskoi paidanreunaa ja työnsi hiuksia suuhun, ja vähän matkaa käveltyään hän alkoi miettiä mitä tekisi, jos kojootti tulisi vastaan. Silloin hän kääntyi takaisin.

Hän oli hevosten luona, kun harmaan talon ovi avautui. Remuksen tamma yritti pureskella hänen paitansa lievettä ja hän nojasi sen kaulaan ja siristeli silmiään, mutta hahmo kuistilla oli Fleur, joka nosti kämmenet silmien ylle varjoksi ja tuijotti takaisin häneen. Hän nyökkäsi vaikkei tiennyt miksi, ja Fleur katseli häntä vähän aikaa ennen kuin käveli rappuset alas. Tai ehkä Fleur katsoi, kuinka aurinko värjäsi maan kultaiseksi ja oranssiksi hänen takanaan. Hevonen yritti rapsuttaa päätään hänen kylkeään vasten ja hän työnsi sitä kauemmaksi, ja Fleur palasi takaisin mökkiin ja sulki oven.

Vähän myöhemmin hän meni aamupalalle. Remus ei ensin katsonut häntä silmiin ja kun sitten lopulta katsoikin, hän käänsi itse katseensa pois ja pudotti voileivän penkille. Tonks ja Fleur katselivat toisiaan. Varmaan he arvasivat niin kuin Remus oli eilen sanonut. Ehkä Tonks ja Fleur olivat jo puhuneet hänestä ja Remuksesta keskenään ja miettivät vain mitä asialle voisi tehdä. Hän vilkaisi varovasti Remusta, mutta Remus katsoi häneen yhä.

Ei ollut aivan selvää, seurasiko hän Remusta vaiko ehkä sittenkin kartteli. Tonks halusi tehdä kaikki päivän työt Fleurin kanssa, ja hän koetti sanoa itselleen, ettei Tonks välttämättä heittäisi häntä ulos vaikka tiesikin nyt millainen hän oli. Mutta hänellä ei ollut yhtään vakuuttunut olo. Hän seurasi Remusta mutta ei uskaltanut mennä niin lähelle että Remus olisi voinut sanoa hänelle jotain, eikä hän suoraan sanottuna saanut tehtyä mitään hyödyllistä. Kukaan ei tuntunut piittaavan. Se ei mitenkään voinut olla hyvä merkki.

Puolen päivän jälkeen hän päätti ryhdistäytyä ja tehdä edes jotain. Onneksi Fleur kantoi parhaillaan pyykkisaavia kuistin portaita alas. Hän vilkaisi vielä Remusta, joka kitki kasvimaata, ja meni sitten auttamaan Fleuria. Fleur ei varmaan sanoisi hänelle mitään mitä hän ei halunnut kuulla, ei ainakaan kun Tonks ei ollut paikalla.

”Minä voin kantaa sen”, hän sanoi Fleurilla ja otti sitten saavin naisen käsistä. Se olikin yllättävän painava. Hän raahasi sen portaat alas ja melkein kaatoi kuistin eteen. ”Missä Tonks on?”

”Hän ripustaa pyykkejä kuivumaan”, Fleur sanoi. ”Oletko sinä kunnossa?”

”En”, Sirius sanoi ja muisti sitten ettei hänen niin kuulunut sanoa. Mutta varmaan Fleur tiesi jo. Sen takia Fleur katsoi häntä tuolla tavalla silmät kapeina ja alahuultaan purren. ”Minun pitää sanoa jotain.”

”Mitä?” Fleur kysyi melkein hermostuneella äänellä, vaikka eihän Fleurilla ollut mitään syytä olla hermostunut.

”Minä luulen että olen rakastunut Remukseen.”

Fleur otti askeleen taaksepäin ja Sirius yritti seurata, mutta hänellä oli edelleen vesisaavi sylissään ja vettä loiskahti reunan yli hänen paidalleen. Kun hän nosti katseensa taas Fleuriin, tämä oli kietonut käsivarret ympärilleen ja tuijotti suoraan häneen. Mutta ainakin Fleur katsoi häneen yhä. Se oli tavallaan paljon enemmän kuin hän oli odottanut. Sitten hän tajusi että oli tosiaan sanonut sen vaikkei ollut edes aikonut. Hänen kätensä tärisivät ja veden pinta väreili, ja helvetti, hän oli tosiaan sanonut sen, väärälle ihmiselle kyllä mutta silti. Ja taivas oli yhä paikallaan ja maa samoin eikä mitään muutakaan kummallista ollut tapahtunut.

”Minä olen rakastunut häneen”, hän sanoi niin hiljaa kuin pystyi, ”olen varmaan ollut koko elämäni. Jollain tavalla. Tiedätkö, kun jotain ei voi edes ajatella, niin siitä ei pääse millään irti. Sen takia minä lähdin tänne. En ollut ikinä päässyt hänestä irti.”

”Sirius”, Fleur sanoi hitaasti. Sirius laski saavin maahan ja suoristi selkänsä. Hitot siitä että Fleur katsoi häntä kuin hän olisi puhunut ihan hulluja. Hän oli kuvitellut ettei ikinä kertoisi kenellekään koska ne katsoisivat häntä juuri noin, tai pahempaa. Mutta se tuntuikin erilaiselta kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Se tuntui melkein todellisemmalta nyt kun hän oli sanonut sen ääneen.

”Minä olen rakastunut häneen”, hän sanoi uudestaan. ”Niin se vain on. Ja olen sotkenut kaiken aina vain uudestaan kun en ole suostunut uskomaan sitä. Mutta ei sillä ole enää väliä. Nyt te tiedätte eikä täällä ole ketään muuta.”

Fleur katsoi häntä pää vähän kallellaan.

”Minun täytyy mennä”, hän sanoi, laski saavin maahan ja lähti kävelemään ennen kuin Fleur ehti sanoa mitään. Tuuli tuntui hänen kasvoillaan ja niskassaan ja Remus vilkaisi häntä kasvimaan keskeltä ja jäi sitten katsomaan.

Hän käveli Remusta kohti vielä ainakin parikymmentä askelta ja sitten vaihtoi suuntaa. Tallin takana hän etsi vähän kastuneen savukkeen paidan rintataskusta ja painoi selän seinää vasten ja yritti saada savuketta syttymään. Hän poltti niin harvoin että se oli kulkenut hänen mukanaan varmaan sodasta asti. Päätä särki ja polvia heikotti ja ehkä juuri nyt Fleur kertoi Tonksille mitä hän oli sanonut, siis että hän oli rohjennut kutsua sitä rakastumiseksi, niin kuin hän ja Remus olisivat olleet ketkä tahansa ihmiset jotka rakastuivat toisiinsa ja sillä selvä. Mutta Fleur ei kyllä ollut näyttänyt siltä kuin halveksisi häntä, hämmentyneeltä vain. Sen hän tietysti ymmärsi. Hän laittoi savukkeen takaisin rintataskuun ja odotti että sydämenlyönnit tasaantuisivat, ja sitten hän odotti vielä pitkän aikaa ettei vain joutuisi kohtaamaan Remusta.

 

**

 

Iltaan asti hän odotti että jotain tapahtuisi. Hän oli sanonut sen ääneen. Kai se jotain merkitsi. Ehkä Fleur mietiskelisi asiaa jonkin aikaa ja pysäyttäisi sitten hänet kanalan kulmalle ja sanoisi että ei, ei hän mitenkään voinut olla rakastunut Remukseen. Tai ehkä Fleur alkaisi nauraa kesken illallisen. Tai itkeä. Tai toki hän tiesi ettei Fleur tekisi kumpaakaan. Silti tuntui jotenkin epätodelliselta, että päivä kului loppuun eikä tapahtunut muuta kuin että muutaman kerran Fleur katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin, niin suoraan että hänestä tuntui että Fleur ihan todella näki hänet sellaisena kuin hän oli, mikä oli tietenkin tavallaan aika uskomatonta. Hän oli piilotellut sitä kai yli kaksikymmentä vuotta ja nyt Fleur ojensi hänelle vesikannun pöydän yli ja sanoi ”ole hyvä” niin kuin mitään sen kummempaa ei olisi tapahtunut.

Välillä hän kuvitteli, että Fleur näytti melkein iloiselta, vähän niin kuin olisi aikonut ryhtyä hymyilemään ja sitten viime hetkellä muistanut perua sen. Mutta ehkä tänään oli tapahtunut jotain hassua, jota hän ei vain ollut huomannut, koska oli miettinyt vain sitä miten oli rakastunut Remukseen. Hän otti lisää perunoita. Tänä iltana, kun Remus tulisi hänen luokseen, hän sanoisi sen Remukselle. Mutta sitten hän alkoi miettiä, että ehkä Remus ei tulisikaan. Ehkä Remus antaisi hänen istua yksikseen tallissa niin kuin eilen ja kuunnella omia sydämenlyöntejään ja askelia joita ei koskaan tulisi, ei ennen kuin hän itse menisi hakemaan Remusta. Hän ei kyllä uskaltaisi tehdä sitä kahtena iltana peräkkäin.

Hän vilkaisi Remusta, mutta Remus katsoi suoraan häneen. Sitten hän vilkaisi Tonksia, mutta Tonks katsoi suoraan häneen. Sitten hän vilkaisi Fleuria, mutta myös Fleur katsoi suoraan häneen.

”Remus”, hän sanoi ja koetti kiireesti niellä viimeiset palat perunasta, ”voisimmeko me käydä katsomassa hevosia?”

Remus pudotti haarukan niin että se jäi kilisemään lautasenreunaa vasten, ja vilkuili vuorotellen häntä ja haarukkaa ja näytti siltä ettei tiennyt mitä tehdä.

”Ei teidän tarvitse”, Tonks sanoi.

Hän tuijotti Tonksia. Remus pudotti veitsensä.

”Fleur sanoi minulle mitä sinä sanoit”, Tonks sanoi ja katsoi häneen pöydän yli. Hän vilkaisi Fleuria. Fleur kuitenkin katseli Tonksia.

”Mitä sinä sanoit?” Remus kysyi ohuella äänellä.

”En mitään”, Sirius sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään kieleen. ”Tai sanoin minä. Mutta en tarkoittanut…”

”Etkö sinä tarkoittanut sitä?” Fleur kysyi kuulostaen melkein säikähtäneeltä.

”Tarkoitin”, Sirius sanoi, ”tietenkin minä tarkoitin sitä, minä vain…”

”Remus”, Tonks sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, ”ei meidän tarvitse ottaa avioeroa ellet sinä halua. Voimme olla edelleen naimisissa. Ja kyllä sinä tiedät että minä välitän sinusta.”

Remus katsoi ensin Tonksia ja sitten Siriusta ja taas Tonksia. Sirius puristi kämmeniään kiinni polviin pöydän alla mutta ne eivät lakanneet tärisemästä. Hänen korvissaan oli alkanut suhista ja hän odotti jonkinlaista paniikkia. Nyt he tiesivät. Varmaan Remuskin tietäisi kohta, paitsi että Remus oli tiennyt jo kauan sitten. Ja hitto että hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa se Remukselle suoraan, se olisi ollut parempi niin. Hän olisi voinut tehdä sen vaikka eilen illalla. Hän olisi suudellut Remusta kämmenet Remuksen kaulalla, aivan hellästi, ja sanonut minä olen rakastunut sinuun.

”Minä olen rakastunut sinuun”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi sitten pari kertaa. Hänen äänensä oli omituisen karhea.

Remus kaatoi tyhjän vesilasinsa. ”Mitä –”

”Minä haluan olla Fleurin kanssa”, Tonks sanoi ja työnsi olkapäitään taakse. ”Olen pahoillani. Tai en ole. En minä ole pahoillani. Toivon vain että tämä kaikki olisi tapahtunut jotenkin vähemmällä murheella.”

”Mistä te puhutte?” Remus sanoi ja nousi seisomaan Tonksin viereen. ”Miten niin sinä haluat olla Fleurin kanssa?”

Tonks alkoi nauraa, mutta nauru kuulosti hermostuneelta ja vähän katkonaiselta. Fleur työnsi hiuksiaan korvien taakse. Varmaan Tonks ei kuitenkaan tarkoittanut että hän ja Fleur… mutta kun Sirius mietti asiaa, hän ei oikein keksinyt mitä muutakaan Tonks olisi voinut tarkoittaa. Hän ei vain ollut koskaan tullut ajatelleeksi että asia voisi olla niin. Hän joi vähän vettä ja tönäisi samalla vahingossa Fleuria kyynärpäähän, ja kun Fleur katsoi hetken suoraan häneen, hän tuli ajatelleeksi sitä miten he molemmat olivat ratsastaneet lännen halki Remuksen ja Tonksin takia. Hän oli tullut siksi että oli rakastunut Remukseen. Eikä hän ollut koskaan varsinaisesti saanut selville, miksi Fleur oli tullut.

”Remus”, hän sanoi karhealla, hermostuneella äänellään, ”mennään katsomaan hevosia. Ole kiltti.”

”Jos sinulle vain käy”, Tonks sanoi Remukselle, ”voisit viedä petivaatteesi talliin. Eikös meillä ole jossain toinen patjakin.”

”Toinen patja”, Remus sanoi.

”Puhutaan huomenna lisää”, Tonks sanoi, ”tai joskus myöhemmin. Ei tätä kaikkea tarvitse selvittää heti. Mutta minä haluan olla Fleurin kanssa.”

”Sinä haluat olla Fleurin kanssa”, Remus toisti ja rypisti sitten otsaansa niin kuin olisi oivaltanut jotain. Sirius näki miten Remuksen rintakehä nousi ja laski hengityksen tahdissa ja hartiat putosivat alemmas. Kattolampun varjo huojui Remuksen kasvoilla ja lattia narisi. Remus tarttui Tonksin käteen, otti sen kämmentensä väliin ja puristi, ja Sirius räpytteli silmiään ja veti sitten katseensa muualle. Ikkunoissa näytti olevan pölyä ja Fleurin hiuksissa pari heinää. ”Selvä”, Remus sanoi.

Tonks suuteli Remusta poskelle, käveli sitten sängyn luo ja kantoi Remuksen peiton ja tyynyn tämän syliin. ”Jos sinä, tuota, jos sinä tarvitset jotain niin koputa vain oveen.”

”Hyvä on”, Remus sanoi.

”Minä kyllä rakastin sinua”, Tonks sanoi. Remus nyökkäsi, seisoi pari sekuntia paikoillaan, kääntyi ympäri ja käveli tyyny ja peitto sylissään ulos ovesta. Askeleet kulkivat alas portaita ja ovi jäi auki. Ulkona näkyi vielä, kuinka aurinko piirsi kapean viivan kullanvaaleaa heinää horisonttiin.

Sirius irrotti sormensa polvistaan ja tajusi sitten, että Fleur ja Tonks katsoivat häntä.

”Vai onko sinulla vielä nälkä?” Tonks kysyi.

Sirius avasi suunsa mutta ei osannutkaan sanoa mitään. Hän nousi seisomaan ja käveli pöydän ohi niin sulavasti kuin pystyi, ja sitten hän mietti olisiko kuitenkin pitänyt toivottaa Tonksille ja Fleurilla hyvää yötä. Hän vilkaisi olkansa yli mutta näytti siltä etteivät naiset enää juurikaan miettineet häntä, ja niinpä hän vain painoi oven kiinni perässään. Viileä tuuli puhalsi kasvoille ja portaiden alla Remus seisoi peittonsa kanssa ja katseli häntä.

”Oliko se niin vaikeaa?” Remus kysyi, mutta Remuksen ääni ei ollut katkera eikä välttelevä. Oikeastaan hänestä tuntui ettei hän ollut koskaan kuullut Remuksen ääntä tuollaisena. Kuulosti siltä että Remus olisi hymyillyt jos olisi uskaltanut.

”Oli”, hän sanoi ja käveli Remuksen luokse. ”Oli se. Anteeksi.”

”Älä nyt hitto enää pyydä anteeksi”, Remus sanoi ja työnsi peiton hänen syliinsä. Remuksen suupielet taipuivat ylöspäin. ”Luoja.”

”Heittikö Tonks sinut ulos?”

”Ehkä. Minusta tuntuu että he haluavat olla kahdestaan.”

”Tonks ja Fleur.”

”Niin”, Remus sanoi, tarttui häntä kyynärpäästä ja puristi. Aurinko alkoi kadota vuorien taakse ja varjot liukuivat pihan poikki. Remuksen käsi oli kuitenkin lämmin. Sirius vilkaisi mökkiä mutta ketään ei näkynyt vaikka valo paloi yhä. Hänellä oli sellainen tunne ettei Tonksia ja Fleuria juurikaan kiinnostanut, mitä he nyt tekisivät. Se oli kummallista ja vähän hermostuttavaa. He olisivat voineet vaikka suudella tässä taivasalla.

”Haluatko suudella minua?” hän kysyi.

”Sinä olet niin omahyväinen”, Remus sanoi, painoi käden hänen niskaansa ja suuteli häntä.

Vähän myöhemmin hän jätti öljylampun palamaan ja riisui kaikki Remuksen vaatteet, ja Remus riisui hänen, ja toinen heistä putosi jatkuvasti rakoon kahden patjan välissä. Toisinaan hän tajusi kuuntelevansa askelia oven ulkopuolelta ja sitten hän muisti, ettei kukaan tulisi etsimään heitä. Kaikki tiesivät jo. Ja ehkä sisällä mökissä Fleur ja Tonks tekivät jotain vähän samanlaista kuin he, mutta sitä hän ei mielellään ajatellut, koska rehellisesti sanottuna hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan mitä se käytännössä olisi voinut olla. Sitten Remus puristi sormensa hänen hiuksiinsa ja hän käänsi katseensa takaisin Remukseen, ja öljylampun valo juuttui uomiin Remuksen kasvoilla niin että oli aivan selvää, etteivät he enää olleet nuoria. Hän suuteli Remusta ja ajatteli että luojan kiitos he eivät enää olleet nuoria ja nyt ensimmäistä kertaa heillä oli aikaa. Hän teki kaiken niin hitaasti että lopulta Remus kiroili hänelle, ja kun hän sitten oli Remuksen sisällä, Remus tarttui häntä takapuolesta ei kovin hienotunteisesti ja kiristi hänen tahtiaan kunnes heidän molempien ihot olivat nihkeinä ja hengitys täytti tallin.

”Minä rakastan sinua”, hän sanoi kun Remus oli jo melkein tulossa.

”Idiootti”, Remus sanoi ja puristi kynsiään hänen selkäänsä. Hän kumartui suutelemaan Remusta kaulaan ja työnsi ja puristi niin että Remus hajosi hänen alleen, ja luoja että se oli hyvää, se miten Remus katsoi häntä niin kuin luottaisi häneen.

”Luuletko että meillä olisi ollut tällaista”, hän sanoi myöhemmin, kun he olivat pyyhkineet pahimman sotkun heiniin ja makasivat puolittain patjalla jalat toisiinsa kietoutuneina, ”jos minä olisin… jos en olisi ollut niin…”

”En tiedä”, Remus sanoi ja silitti hitaasti hänen hiuksiaan. ”Se oli aika hankala paikka.”

”Louisiana.”

”Niin. Ja se kaikki. Kyllä sinä tiedät mitä Jamesille ja Lilylle kävi.”

”Mutta me olisimme voineet keksiä jonkin keinon olla yhdessä.”

”Keksitään se nyt”, Remus sanoi. ”Meillä on vielä aikaa. Ja voimme mennä minne vain.”

Hän painoi kasvonsa Remuksen olkapäähän ja ajatteli valkoista taloa Louisianassa, ja kuistia ja puuvillapeltoja, ja kahvilta tuoksuvaa keittiötä ja korkeita makuuhuoneita ja aamuaurinkoa joka hiipi lattian poikki sängylle, ja Remusta sängyllä yhä unessa, ja sitä miten voisi palata paikkaan jonka oli aina tuntenut ja sanoa tällainen minä olen.

 

**

 

12.

 

Kaupunkiin oli selvästi muuttanut uusia ihmisiä kevään aikana. Kun he tulivat Burtonilta, ainakin neljä ihmistä käveli pääkatua pitkin. Hän irrotti otteensa Tonksin kyynärpäästä mutta Tonks pujotti kätensä hänen käteensä, ja sitten he kävelivät saluunaan. Rosmerta kutsui heitä kyyhkyläisiksi aina kun oli jokseenkin hiljaista, ja hän piti siitä, vaikkei ollutkaan ihan varma tajusiko Rosmerta että oli oikeassa. Mutta olihan se aika selvää. Hän nojasi Tonksin olkapäähän ja Tonks nojasi häneen ja he joivat tuoppinsa loppuun ja lähtivät sitten ratsastamaan kohti kotia. Sinne oli kuitenkin monen päivän matka.

Talvella hän oli toisinaan katsellut ikkunoista lunta jota vain tuli ja tuli, ja silloin hän oli miettinyt ettei pärjäisi täällä. Ei hänestä ollut tähän. Kyllä hän lumesta selvisi muttei yksinäisyydestä. Maailma oli valkoinen ja tyhjä ja vain he kaksi olivat siellä. Keväällä hän lähtisi. Mutta sitten äkkiä oli tullut kevät ja aurinko oli taas alkanut paistaa ruokapöydälle aamuisin, ja Tonks oli pörröttänyt hänen hiuksiaan vielä puolittain unessa ja vetänyt häntä itseään vasten. Hän oli katsonut kuinka uusi heinä nousi vanhan alta ja kuinka erämaa kasvoi kukkaa ja pensaita ja kylpi väreissä vaikka suurin osa niistä olikin vihreää ja ruskeaa. Ei kai kannattanut lähteä jos oli onnellinen.

Mutta nyt kesä oli jo kallistumassa loppua kohti ja hän oli alkanut kuiskailla Tonksille, että ehkä he eivät olisi täällä aina. Hän tiesi että Tonks rakasti tätä paikkaa. Ja hän rakasti Tonksia. Ja jos he palaisivat maailmaan, sinne missä muut ihmiset olisivat, he joutuisivat piilottelemaan ja selittelemään ja kaikkea sellaista. He eivät voisi suudella keskellä autiota maata joka oli vain heidän, tai niin oli helppo kuvitella kun ei nähnyt ketään muuta kuin harvakseltaan. Mutta hän oli alkanut silti ehdotella, että he palaisivat kotiin, hänen kotiinsa. Asiat olivat siellä eri lailla kuin Etelässä. Ja hänen perheensä ottaisi Tonksin vastaan. Hän oli siitä varma, vaikka Tonks tuijotti häntä epäillen.

Tänään he leiriytyivät pieneen notkoon lähelle jokea heti kun aurinko alkoi laskea. Nuotio savutti ja hän työnsi jalkojaan Tonksin syliin, ja Tonks luki ääneti kirjeen, jonka Remus oli lähettänyt postikonttoriin. Tonksin otsalla oli ryppyjä mutta ei kovin syviä, ja välillä Tonks hymyili. Se ei siis voinut olla ainakaan mitään kovin ikävää.

”No?” Fleur kysyi, kun Tonks lopulta taitteli kirjeen takaisin kuoreen ja laittoi satulalaukkuun. ”Mitä hän sanoo?”

”He ovat päässeet sinne”, Tonks sanoi ja tuijotti kauas horisonttiin, joka alkoi kadota hämärään, ”Louisianaan. He ovat Siriuksen kotona. Siriuksen äiti on yhä elossa ja kuulemma pöyristynyt ja riitelee Siriuksen kanssa kaikesta mahdollisesta. Mutta Sirius on onnellinen. Niin Remus kirjoitti. He ovat palkanneet pari palvelijaa ja myyneet suurimman osan pelloista ja melkein kaiken arvotavaran, ja Remus käy kaupungissa töissä. Hän on kuulemma sanonut isälleen että nukkuu yhdessä niistä mökeistä, mutta hän arvelee, että hänen isänsä ei usko häntä. Ja Siriuksen äiti tietenkin tietää, koska he kaikki asuvat samassa talossa. Kuulemma yläkerrassa on parveke, jolla Remus istuu joskus aamuisin ja katselee sitä kaikkea ja miettii sitä, miten outoa elämä on.”

”Kuulostaa ihan Remukselta.”

”Ajatella, että meidän piti tulla tänne asti”, Tonks sanoi ja silitti hänen nilkkojaan.

”Me voisimme kohta mennä nukkumaan”, hän sanoi ja katseli kuinka Tonks nuolaisi alahuultaan. Hetken päästä hän suutelisi Tonksia. He voisivat laittaa makuupussit yhteen ja syleillä niiden sisällä, ja hän sulaisi Tonksin käsiin niin kuin aina, ja sitten kun kojootit alkaisivat huutaa ja häntä pelottaisi niin Tonks lohduttaisi häntä. ”Meillä on vielä pitkä matka kotiin.”

”Mennään vain”, Tonks sanoi ja kumartui korjailemaan nuotiota. Tulen varjot värisivät hiekalla, kylmä ilma hiipi vaatteiden alle ja kaikkialla heidän ympärillään maa oli hiljaa.


End file.
